Quand Imagination devient Réelle
by lynara
Summary: DMHP,SSSB. Suite à une drôle de rencontre Harry, Draco et Blaise vont un retour dans le passé. Ils y découvriront beaucoup de choses concernant leur parents et leurs amis.
1. Prologue

**Quand Imagination devient Réelle.**

Chapitre 1. Une heureuse venue.

Lynara, comme tous les samedis depuis qu'elle a dix ans, alla dans les écuries chercher son cheval favori pour une balade. Comme à son habitude, Magic, son cheval, était harnachés et piaffait d'impatience. Lestement elle le monta et partit dans la forêt voisine pour sa promenade. Cependant, avide de changement, elle se laissa guider par son cheval qui passa rapidement au galop.

Au bout de deux heures, elle s'arrêta dans une plaine toute à fait charmant avec un ruisseau qui coulait en contre bas. Elle sortit de sa sacoche noir qu'elle emmenait toujours avec elle et commença à dessiner la plaine mais un bruit la fit sursauter. Quelqu'un approchait et Lynara avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Suivant son instinct, elle courut jusqu'à Magic et se dépêcha de partir. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide : une douleur très vive éclata au niveau de son épaule. Pourtant elle ne ralentit pas l'allure et continua, sans savoir où elle allait, à s'éloigner au grand galop de la plaine. Plus le temps passait, plus sa vision devenait floue et elle se sentait nauséeuse. Elle finit par s'écrouler devant une forme grisâtre. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une personne à la chevelure brune avant de s'évanouir.

« Un Ange m'est apparut » murmura-t-elle à demi consciente.

Draco et Blaise, son meilleur ami, revenaient de leur sortie au Pré-au-lard. Ils étaient maintenant en 6eme et pouvaient pendant leur temps libre aller dans le village juste à la sortie du domaine de Poudlard. Arrivés en lisière de la forêt, Draco eut un mouvement de recul : un centaure d'après la forme s'approchaient d'eux mais quand il fut devant eux, les deux garçons virent que c'était une cavalière égarée et sûrement très mal en point. Tient elle tombe. Blaise, un peu trop griffondor dans son âme se précipita sur la jeune fille qui devait avoir leur âge et se pencha pour voir si elle était encore consciente. Soudain Blaise se redressa, un léger sourire sur son visage ainsi qu'une certaine rougeur.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? Comment va-t-elle » demanda Draco, dans sa mansuétude

« Moi je n'ai rein mais elle est blessée à l'épaule et est inconsciente. Je dirait qu'elle à rencontrer un centaure sur sa route. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Tu préviens la Macgo ? »

« Moaius mais tu demande des nouvelles de tu sais qui ! »Répondit Draco en s'éloignant.

Blaise acquiesa et prit la demoiselle dans ces bras. Elle était très légère, un peu comme l'autre quand ils avaient le porter à l'infirmerie après un malaise de sa part. Sur le chemin, Lynara reprit conscience même si elle restait sonnée. Elle gémit quand on la déposa quoi que délicatement dans un lit.

« On l'a trouvé en revenant de Pré-au-lard, elle venait de la forêt interdite » dit une voix grave mais agréable à entendre.

Incroyable, elle serait à Poudlard, dans l'univers d'Harry Potter ? Impossible.

« Comment va Potter ? » continua la voix

Une autre lui répondit :

« Il refuse toujours de manger, encore une semaine et on devra l'envoyer à saint mangouste »

Lynara n'entendit pas le reste de la conversation car elle venait de se rendormir. Elle se réveilla peu de temps après en sentant une douleur encore très vive à son épaule. Elle voulut se redresser mais une dame en blanc et assez âgée l'obligea à se recoucher. Quand elle eut finit avec les soins sur l'épaule, elle sortit sa baguette et fit redresser le lit pour que la jeune fille soit en position plus confortable pour discuter et se restaurer.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle madame Pomfresh et je suis infirmière ici à Poudlard. Tu t'appelles comment ? Tu viens d'où ? »

Malgré l'air amène de l'infirmière ? Lynara s'entêta dans un silence qui lui paraissait sécuritaire. Elle était très secouée et en état de choc.

« Je suis bien à Poudlard ! C'est pourtant impossible ! Si ! » Étaient les pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête. Pomfresh ne s'énerva pas par rapport à son silence, elle lui donna quelques potions et fit un dernier examen avant de partir manger dans la grande salle. En passant devant le lit d'Harry, elle renifla de mécontentement. Elle savait qu'il faisait semblant de dormir pour pas avoir à lui parler ou à subir des réprimandes. Mais cette fois-ci Harry dormait bel et bien.

Quand il se réveilla, il entendit des sanglots venant du lit à côté de lui. Un nouveau patient, enfin de la compagnie. Il se leva et attendit que son vertige dû au manque de nourriture se calme pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Il découvrit une très belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux traits délicats. Elle ressemblait à un ange avec sa peau blanche et la finesse de son corps. A cette instant, c'était plutôt un ange déchu. Elle était recroquevillée dans les couvertures et ressemblait à un enfant perdu. Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond. Elle 'lui' ressemblait.

« Bonjour je m'appelle Harry et toi ?

Lynara se redressa brusquement. Elle regarda Harry droit dans les yeux puis se gifla. Elle n'y avait pas été de main morte : une marque rouge se dessinait sur sa joue. Harry, inquiet de la santé mentale de la fille, se rapprocha. Elle replongea ses yeux vairons (bleu et vert) dans ceux émeraude du survivant et dit d'une voix sans intonation

« Oui je sais ! Comme je sais pourquoi tu ne manges plus depuis plusieurs jours. » Harry se dit qu'elle avait vu sa cicatrice mais Lynara le détrompa tout de suite comme i elle avait lut ses pensées. Elle lui expliqua que dans le mon de moldu où elle vivait, ses aventures étaient relatés dans une série de bouquins et dans des films que la plupart des jeunes s'arrachait. Harry, à la fin de son récit, ressemblait énormément à une carpe qui avait sortit de l'eau.

Pendant qu'il revenait lentement à lui, Lynara prit son sac noir en toiles et en sortit son bloc à croquis et un fusain. Harry s'assit au bord du lit et dit la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit : WOW.

« Tu sais, si tu veux je peux t'aider à 'le' retrouver. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire. J'ai un certain pouvoir mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais réussir. A lors ça te dit. »

Harry réfléchit mais se décida rapidement à accepter l'offre de la jeune fille.

« Peux-tu me décrire la salle où 'il' est tombés avec le maximum de détails s'il te plait ».

Harry déglutit mais commença son récit. Seuls ses yeux montraient la douleur qui lui enserrait son cœur à revivre la scène. Quand il eut finit, Lynara continua quelques minutes puis montra les dessin à Harry. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait dessiné la salle avec une exactitude aberrante. La seule chose qui n'était pas dans son contexte était le dessin d'un homme face contre terre.

Lynara reprit le dessin et le posa sur son lit. Elle se mit à genou et semblait prier. Elle frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre et marmonnait des paroles sans queues ni tête. Ses mains étaient entourées par une aura violette qui s'épaississaient de plus en plus que le temps passait. Quand il sembla à son sommet, Lynara plaça se mains à plat sur le dessin et un mini tremblement de terre parcourut la salle. Harry eut un frisson dans le dos. Une puissance magique, aussi grande que Dumbledore voire même plus entourait le lit de la jeune fille. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, elle disparut laissant une jeune fille très épuisés mais avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai réussit, Il est sortit. Tient va montrer ça à Dumbledore pour qu'il envoi quelqu'un.

« Tu t'appelle comment ?

« Lynara

« Merci beaucoup Lynara.

Harry prit le dessin et courut comme un dératé jusqu'à la grande salle ; Lynara le regarda en souriant puis se recoucha et dormit aussitôt. L'acte lui avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie.

Arrivé devant, il ouvrit brusquement les portes, fessant sursauter tout le monde et tairent les conversations. Ces amis, ainsi que les professeurs et les autres personnes au courant ne comprirent pas la raison du grande sourire qu'il arborait. Il s'avança d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la table des professeurs et surtout vers la place du directeur.

« Vous devez envoyer quelqu'un le chercher ! » dit-il en claquant le dessin sur la table.

Albus comprit où il voulait en venir et déclara dans un soupir d'exaspération

« Il est mort Harry…. »

Le survivant le coupa : Non, justement non ! Regardez le dessin et vous comprendrez.

Albus se pencha sur le dessin et jura dans sa barbe. Les autres professeurs qui c'étaient rapprocher s'inquiétèrent : jamais Albus n'avait jurer depuis des siècles, pourquoi aujourd'hui à cause d'un dessin.

« Remus, Severus, allez là où Sirius est tombé. Il doit être sur l'estrade ramenez le ! C'est un ordre ! Pompom venez avec moi. Nous allons voir la nouvelle arrivante. Harry….Harry ? »

Celui-ci, content d'avoir été cru ne l'écoutait déjà plus mais se rouait tout en restant digne sur sa table et précisément sur le gâteau au chocolat qu'il engloutit sans voir les mines perplexe, réjoui ou encore inquiet pour sa santé mental des ses amis.

Plus loin à la table de serpentard, un blondinet remerciait en silence Salazard pour cette fulgurante guérison. Blaise se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« J'ai bien fait de secourir cette demoiselle en détresse : elle à réussit à sauvé ton ange. Alors merci qui ? » Dit-il avec un air amusé. Comment réponse, il reçut un douleur coup de coude et un merci.


	2. Un repas quelque peu mouvementé

**Quand Imagination devient Réelle.**

Cette histoire contient des personnages et des lieux qui ne sont pas à Moi: Ils sont à J K Rowling. seuls Lynara et le contexte m'appartient.

Je remercie Zaika et SlashmanAndLilician

Merci pour tes remarques. Piaffer existe bien( c'est quand un cheval est impatient et qu'il le montre) mais ce n'est peut être pas l'orthographe.

Pour les Rewiew je n'étais pas au courant merci beaucoup

Quand au Armes ne les range pas trop vite ; )

Maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter la...(roulement de tambours) SUITE

Chapitre 2. Un repas quelque peu mouvementé

Cela faisait trois jours que Lynara était cloîtrée, de force, dans l'infirmerie. Alors quand elle était réveillée (c'est-à-dire les trois quarts du temps depuis deux jours), elle dessinait de tout et rien mais surtout des habits pour elle, sa garde de robe étant restée chez elle. Mais heureusement pour les arbres du monde, Harry venait quelque fois lui rendre visite et restait jusqu'à la fin des visites. Quand elle lui demanda pourquoi il ne venait pas avec ses deux comparses, Harry haussait les épaules et répondait d'un air dégagé : « il sont trop en train de se bécoter pour faire attention à moi. »

« Alors Miss, il paraît qu'on sort aujourd'hui ? dit Harry avec un grand sourire qui réchauffe l'âme »

« Enfiiiin ! A moins que cette folle ne m'aime trop pour me garder. Pitié mon dieu non ! Répondit Lynara en cherchant dans ses dessins

Harry rigola tout en essayant de le cacher pour ne pas voir arriver Pompom.

« Qu'est que tu cherche ? demanda-t-il après s'être calmé

« Ca ! dit Lynara en exhibant une pauvre petite feuille de papier. Bon, Harry tu peux faire le guet. Il ne faut pas que Pomfresh me voie faire ça !

Harry acquiesa et sortit de la chambre. Lynara prit le dessin et ferma les yeux. Il lui valut peu de temps pour être entourée par un nuage noir et argent. Celui-ci se dissipa rapidement. Quand elle sortit, Harry émit un petit sifflement. Lynara rougit plus par habitude car elle savait grâce à une de leur discussion nocturne qu'Harry était gay et avait en vue quelqu'un.

« Tu es ravissante »

Elle portait une robe noire très classe. La couleur de sa robe rehaussait son teint déjà blanc et mettait en valeur son tatouage qu'elle avait dans le dos. Le haut était un dos nu qui s'attachait au cou par un collier de 'chien' avec un pendentif en pentagramme. Au niveau de la taille, une ceinture de runes anciennes en argent était mise en relief. Harry pu comprendre grâce à Hermione que c'était des runes de protection. Sa jupe faisait pensé à des millions de toiles d'araignées et elle avait des cuissardes en cuir et Harnachés de ceintures purement décoratives. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus par des dizaines de piques en acier et Harry avait aperçu une dague au manche cuivre, glissé dans les ceintures d'une de ses bottes.

« C'est bon, je suis prête ! On peux y aller »

« Mmmmm…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lynara quand au regard triste d'Harry

« Je me disais que je suis une merde comparé à toi. Par rapport aux habits. Répondit timidement Harry.

« T'en fais pas. Voilà un excellent prétexte pour aller faire les courses au pré-au-lard et encore plus pour s'adonner à mon activité favorite : le relooking.

« Et merde, une seconde Hermionne.

Arrivés devant la porte, Lynara s'arrêta brusquement.

« Ca va ?

« Oui mais je n'aime pas trop la foule : j'ai toujours l'impression d'étouffer mais bon, je crois que ça ira.

Harry renifla avec dédain

« N'y compte pas trop ! Tu oublies avec qui tu es !

« Oh désolé ! J'avais oublie que je me trouve en présence du célèbre Harry Potter, Lynara fit une révérence tout à fait comique et poursuivit, Puis je vous baiser les pieds monseigneur et maître ?

Harry éclata de rire mais fut brutalement interrompu par une voix désagréablement froide.

« Alors Potter, toujours à de faire aduler par ton Fan-club. Quoique tu as enfin bien choisit et encore.

Les yeux de Lynara se réduisirent en une fente et eut un sourire en coin. Ce blondinet, sûrement Draco Malefoy, cachait quelque chose envers son protégé, même si elle ne savait pas quoi. Pas encore.

« Va te faire foutre Malefoy ! T'es simplement jaloux car le tien t'as lâché.

« Moi au moins je ne traîne pas avec des putes dans son genre !répondit-il en reluquant Lynara de la tête au pied.

Celle-ci qui n'appréciait mais alors vraiment pas l'insulte, pris une des piques retenant son chignon et attendit la suite.

« Quand tu en auras fini avec elle tu me la passera au moins elle connaîtra ce que c'est d'être un dieu au l…

Draco n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une pique s'appuyait sur sa carotide. Lynara s'était mis très rapidement derrière Draco et lui tenait le visage d'une telle façon à dégager plus de place pour enfoncer son arme.

« Tsss ! Je n'aime guère qu'on m'insulte Malefoy. Elle inspira Même si c'est de la jalousie si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Murmura-t-elle d'une voix si dure te si froide que Draco pourtant habitué frémit. « Je veux des excuses et qui sais, peut-être que je t'aiderais.

« Excuse-moi. Je ne me contrôle plus quand j'ai mal désolé.

« C'est Ok et t'en fais pas ton secret tant qu'il ne sera pas réaliser ne sortira pas de ma bouche.

Lynara rejoint Harry aussi vite qu'elle l'avait quitter, laissant derrière un Draco déboussolé.

« Désolé pour cette histoire. D'habitude, il n'est pas aussi violent.

« Laisse tomber d'accord. Je préfère oublier cet incident

« Oui mais quand même. Te traiter de

« Harry. Tu te tais sur cette histoire où je te fais bouffer le pissenlit par la racine ok.

« Ok mais j'ai quand même raison, il n'aurait pas dû te traiter de p…

« Ok QUI AURAIS UN PISSENLIT POUR MOI ! Hurla Lynara dans la grande salle

Cela eut beaucoup d'effet sur la salle, car toutes les conversations cessèrent et de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers le drôle de couple. Lyna se réfugia derrière Harry.

« Oups ! Je crois que j'ai merdé dit-elle en essayant de calmer sa respiration quelque peu sifflant

« Mouaip ! Quelle idée de crier comme ça dans une salle bondée de monde. Pas malin !

Harry se reçut une taloche derrière le crâne et Lyna tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer mais rien à faire.

« Tient dit Draco qui les avait suivit et avait entendu la conversation. C'est vrai qu'il avait fait fort et il essaya de se rattraper en devenant ami de ces deux-là. Il tendait un sac en papier à Lyna qui s'en saisit et respira dedans.

Quand elle fut calmée, elle rendit le sac à Draco qui le remit dans sa poche de pantalon.

« Comment…Pourquoi ?

« Je fais parfois de l'asthme et dans le monde sorcier, il n'y a pas vraiment de remède donc ma mère m'a appris celui-ci sans que père ne le sache. Sinon il ferait une crise cardiaque. Pour ton pissenlit, je t'en fait un si tu viens manger avec moi ainsi que Potter.

« D'accord mais si je viens pas de pissenlit. Intervint Harry

« Pourquoi c'est bon les pissenlits. Les lapins en mangent bien. Rétorqua Lynara pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la table des Serpentards.

« Là, tu vois ! Moi je ne suis pas un lapin !

« Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les lapins. C'est mignon un lapin. T'aime pas ? Intervint Draco qui adorais les lapins.

« Si mais….

Harry ne pu plus rien dire car ils étaient arrivés devant la table qui avait laissé une place pour les trois comparses mais c'était surtout à cause de Blaise qui savait pourquoi le survivant suivait leur prince.

« Alors où est le problème ? Demanda Lynara

« Il y a que je n'aime pas les pissenlit rétorqua Harry d'une tel façon qu'on aurait dit un enfant que veux pas manger ses épinards.

Draco ne pu résister et éclata de rire. Un rire franc et sincère, si beau que le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. Quand il s'arrêta, il s'assit à sa place habituel : à côté de Blaise et fit un mouvement de baguette devant une assiette.

Un pissenlit bien jaune et accompagné de ses racines apparurent dedans.

Harry s'assit forcé et Lynara s'installa à ses côtés devant Blaise à qui elle fit un grand sourire.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé !

« Mais comment ….

« Je le sais car je me suis réveillé quand tu m'as déposé dans le lit. Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu as poser cette question à Pomfresh.

Blaise rougit légèrement puis lui sourit. Harry quand à lui, mangeait son pissenlit tout en maugréant. Mais dés la première bouchée, il fut étonné du goût.

« Eh ! Mais c'est vachement bon.

Lynara, très suspicieuse, découpa un morceau et le mangeant. Harry avait raison : ce pissenlit était très bon, en faite il avait le goût de poulet.

« Draco, tricheur !

« Tu as eut ton pissenlit. Tu n'as pas précisé le goût.

« Serpentard un jour, serpentard toujours. Hein

Draco acquiesa et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Le repas se poursuivit plus calmement sans compter les piques que la bande s'envoyait pour rigoler. Soudain, une ombre noire passa derrière Lynara et s'arrêta.

« Mademoiselle, où est votre robe. Demanda Snape de sa voix la plus glaciale

« Je n'en ai pas et je n'en ai pas besoin, n'étant pas élève ici.

« Votre nom. Demanda-t-il encore mais son visage avait blanchit d'un seul coup. Seuls Harry et Draco avait remarqué.

« Lynara pour vous service professeur Snape.

« Papa serait plus judicieux.

Le visage de Lynara se décomposa et encore plus quand Severus lui montra son poignet droit où il avait le même serpent que sur le tatouage de Lynara.

« Le tatouage est un mélange de vos deux père, c'est-à-dire moi et….

« Je vous crois pas ! Menteur ! Hurla Lynara avant de s'enfuir de la salle en direction du parc.

Harry, Draco et Blaise la suivirent car ils savaient qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide pour s'en remettre.

Severus, quand à lui, très abattus, retourna dans son appartement où son amant l'attendait. Seul Remus qui était de nouveau prof de DCFM compris ce que signifiait la seule larme qui avait réussit à percer son masque de froideur habituel.

* * *

La suite dans une semaine Normalement. Titre du Chapitre: Une désagréable rencontre et des génes en Pagailles. 

Au programme, visite de Oncle Voldy et un voyage dans le temps

Bisous et donnez moi de vos nouvelles sur ce chapitre


	3. voyage et géne en pagaille

**Quand Imagination devient Réelle.**

Chapitre 2. Un repas quelque peu mouvementé

Lynara courut jusqu'au lac et s'écroula à côté du saule pleureur qui délimitait l'entrée de la forêt interdite. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre sa respiration et son énervement ne l'aidait pas. Pourquoi, Pourquoi valait-il que sa vie soit aussi merdique ? Pourquoi, s'il est son père, l'a-t-il abandonnée chez des gens comme… Non pas y penser, ça trop mal d'y penser.

« Lyna, ça va ? demanda Harry quand il fut arriver avec Draco et Blaise

« …

« Tiens !

Draco lui tendit le sac en papier qu'elle avait utilisé un peu avant. Ses mains tremblaient de trop pour qu'elle arrive à tenir le sac. Cela était due à sa crise : elle l'a laissée sans force ni énergie. Blaise s'assit à côté d'elle et tenta de la calmer. Les deux Garçons s'assirent en face et restèrent silence le temps que Lynara se calme.

« Pourquoi … ? Fut le premier mot de Lynara

Draco prit la parole.

« Tu sais c'est mon parrain et je le comprend un peu. Je crois que sa condition de mangemort père était trop dure pour lui.

« Ca explique le favoritisme en potion… poursuivit Harry

« Eh réclama Draco mais le brun continua comme si il n'y avait rien eut.

« Surtout qu'il est un espion pour le directeur. Sa situation n'était vraiment pas idéale pour élever un enfant. Tu comprends !

Lynara ne répondit pas, elle semblait terrifiée et fixait un point derrière Harry.

« Merci pour l'info Potter. Je vois aussi que les cours d'occlumencie ont bien servi. Draco ? Tu sympathises avec l'ennemi…. Ton père va être très déçu par ton attitude, si il sort un jour de prison.

D'un bond les quatre jeunes gens se levèrent et brandirent leur baguette pour ceux qui en avait.

« Tom ! Que me veux cette charmante visite ? Demanda Harry d'un ton si cynique et mordant que les deux serpentard en frémirent.

« Tsss Potter. Que fais-tu du respect envers ton maître ?

« Tu n'es pas mon maître et tu ne le sera jamais. Tu n'es qu'un monstre de sang-mêlé.

D'un seul coup l'air se refroidit. Autour de Voldemort, une brume noir et verte s'intensifiait.

« Je crois que tu l'as énervé Potter. Dit Draco d'un ton neutre.

« Je sais ! J'ai peut-être un peu forcé non ?

« Que fais-tu Lynara ? Demanda Blaise tout en se mettant devant la jeune fille en cas d'attaque.

« Je dessine. Laissez moi faire maintenant.

Voldemort se tourna vers la jeune fille et eut un sourire qui donna la chair de poule aux jeunes.

« Jolie pour la fille d'un sale petit espion.

« Ta gueule salop ! Tu pense pourvoir nous avoir tous les quatre alors que tu n'es pas capable d'avoir un bébé d'un ans ? C'est que tu te fout le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Les garçons se demandèrent si elle était pas devenue folle ou si elle voulait ils se fassent tué. Au choix.

Voldemort, quand à lui s'énerva de plus belle et se rapprocha de la jeune fille qui s'était écarté pendant sa tirade des garçons. Il la plaqua contre le tronc du saule et se pencha.

« Tu aimes me provoquer ? J'aime ça mais tu verras que je ne suis guère patient. Murmura le Lord à son oreille

« Moi non plus ! Rétorqua Lynara avant de lui foutre un coup de genou entre les deux jambes.

Le visage du Lord s'agrandit sous la douleur et il tomba en se tenant l'entrejambe. Harry reprit rapidement ses esprits et prit la baguette du Lord pendant que Lynara les rejoignait.

« Tu es prêt à en finir ?

« Oui mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir assez de force.

« T'occupe, on va t'aider. Contentes-toi de jeter le sort quand je te le dirait. Draco, Blaise venez vous mettre autour du dessin et donnez moi la main.

Quand tout fut prêt, Lynara se concentra et puisa dans les forces des deux garçons avant de mettre ses deux mains sur le dessin et de dire go.

'Avada Kedrava' Un rayon vert sortit de la baguette d'Harry et se dirigea vers le Lord mais au derniers moment, un gigantesque serpent se mit entraver et mourut à sa place.

Les jeunes, épuisés s'écroulèrent sur le sol, permettant ainsi au lord de finir le boulot d'il y a 16 ans.

Mais juste à ce moment-là, Severus sortit accompagné de Dumbledore, Remus et Minerva. Voldemort se transforma en un serpent albinos et s'enfuit dans la forêt interdite.

Quand les adultes arrivèrent près des enfants, un halo de lumière blanche les entoura et éblouis les adultes. Quand ils purent voir à nouveau, les enfants avaient disparut et il ne restait plus que le dessin de Lynara représentant Harry en train d'assassiner le Lord qui était au sol.

« Albus où sont-ils ?

« Mmm, à poudlard ! Je comprends mieux. Souvenez-vous votre dernière année au château. Quatre jeunes furent au début de l'année répartis, ils étaient plus jeunes que vous mais avez beaucoup de pouvoir.

« Vous voulez dire que les quatre serpentard qui traînèrent parfois avec des griffondors, c'était …

« C'est ce que je pense ! Rentrons maintenant rassurez et expliquez la situation au amis de ces jeunes gens. »

Quand Harry se réveilla, il ne vit que du blanc. 'Et merde, de nouveau à l'infirmerie, j'en est marre !' Soudain, une douleur explosa dans son dos. Il hurla en se cambrant et fini par se retourner sur le ventre mais la douleur ne cessait pas. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui déchirait le dos sur toute la longueur. Une ombre se déplaça et se mit à côté de lui mais la douleur était telle qu'elle l'aveuglait.

« Chut Harry, je suis là ! Tout va bien, respire. Murmura une voix si duce qu'il se calma.

« Draco, dit-il avant de s'évanouir. Il avait à présent deux magnifiques ailes légèrement bleutées sur le dos.

'Il a dit mon nom… Pourtant il ne semblait pas me reconnaître, cela voudrait dire que… Tu dois divaguez mon pauvre vieux mais pourquoi cette chaleur dans mon cœur.' Pense Draco qui était maintenant assit au chevet de sa némesis.

« Putain de merde, il a des ailes. Eh ! C'est pas juste, moi j'ai seulement une vision et une ouïe beaucoup plus développés c'est pas juste.

« Arrête de faire l'enfant, Blaise. Draco réveille Harry. Je dois vous expliquez les choses avant que le directeur arrive.

Draco secoua doucement le brun qui se réveilla en grognant. Mais il ne mit pas longtemps à se lever. Il avait vu ses ailes et commença à paniquer. Que lui est-il encore arrivé. Pourquoi, il ne peut pas être comme les autres !

« Harry, tu veux bien m'écouter s'il te plait.

Il se tourna vers Lynara et en resta stupéfait.

« Bon maintenant que j'ai l'attention de tout le monde, je commence. Voilà quand on a échoué à tuer Voldemort, notre magie que j'avais combinée nous a propulsé dans le passé. Où exactement je ne sais pas. De plus il a enclenché des gènes que nous avions. Moi, je suis aveugle mais est une plus grande perception des choses et du temps, je donc devenue une shaman. Blaise, tu es devenu un demi vampire. C'est-à-dire que tu as leur force et leurs perceptions des choses mais tu n'es pas allergique au soleil et tu n'as pas besoin de sang. Draco tu es devenue un Veela. Tes cheveux qui se sont allongés et des yeux qui se sont obscurcissent en est la preuve. De plus je crois que tu as trouvé ton compagnon.

Lynara eut un sourire en coin et poursuivit.

« Harry tu est un ange. Tu n'as donc plus besoin de tes lunettes. Tes yeux ont changé de couleur. Il doit y avoir des éclats de mauve dedans mais pour en être plus sûr demande à Draco. Tes cheveux ont pris un reflet bleu et tes mèches de devant sont devenues blanches. Dit moi si je me trompe. Je pense aussi que tu as des traits plus féminin et que tu es plus sensible à ce qui t'entoure donc tu peux dire adieu à l'occulmencie. Bien je pense que c'est tout.

« Non il me faudrait aussi vos noms jeune gens. Interrompit une voix que beaucoup ont reconnu : Albus Dumbledore.

Lynara sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé.

« Vous êtes bizarre ! Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver, malgré… dit Blaise très suspicieux.

Dumbledore eut un léger sourire et voulut parler mais fut très vite interrompu.

« Depuis quand êtes vous là ? demanda Lynara avec une voix froide

« Le début mais ne vous en faites pas. Je ne dirais rien ! Cependant il faudra changer quelque peu vos physiques. Répondit le directeur d'une voix calme.

« Je m'en occupe ! Donc nous sommes des Irlandais. Notre école a dû fermer à cause de Voldemort. Il y a que deux famille : Harry et moi sommes de la famille Prince, Draco et Blaise ; continua-t-elle en les désignant ; sont du même père : monsieur feu follet (il est décédé) mais de mère différentes.

Dumbledore réfléchit quelque instants puis sortit

« Vous serez présenter ce soir. Cela laisse cinq heures pour modifier tout ce joli petit monde mademoiselle Prince.

Celle-ci, dés la sortie du directeur sortit son bloc de feuille et se mit au travail. Les garçons mirent à profit ce temps pour se laver et tester leurs nouveaux pouvoirs.

Harry réussit à faire rentrer ses ailes puis à les faire ressortir sans aucune douleur. Blaise savait maintenant se déplacer si silencieusement qu'il réussit à faire peur Draco. Lui avait développé ces attributs d'attaques : ses griffes.

Lynara mit 3 heures pour terminer ses dessins.

Le premier à passer fut Draco : Il avait maintenant une jolie peau dorée et de courts cheveux blonds hérissés. Elle lui avait laissé ses yeux tels quels. Harry déglutit, il était tout simplement superbe avec ce petit côté aventurier. Il portait une chemise noir, ample et avec un dragon en argent sur le côté. Un pantalon en cuir noir et des bottes. A la base du cou, Lynara lui avait tatoué le symbole chinois de l'eau.

Puis vint le tour de Blaise : elle lui laissait sa peau blanche, signe distinctif des vampires ainsi que les yeux qui était d'un bleu profond. Ses cheveux blé étaient beaucoup plus longs et attaché en un catogan. Il arborait un gilet blanc avec des inscriptions bleu-gris, ouvert sur un débardeur blanc, ainsi qu'un baggy passablement usé sur des baskets blanches. Au coin de l'œil, il y avait maintenant une larme de couleur bleue profond.

Il ressemblait beaucoup à une beauté russe

Harry fut le dernier des garçons mais Lynara n'eut pas grand-chose à faire : elle lui rallongea les cheveux, lui donnant ainsi un physique plus androgyne encore. Elle lui fit aussi un tatouage sur tout le dos, le représentant avec ces ailes. Il avait un gilet noir qui s'ouvre sur le côté, un débardeur blanc ainsi qu'un baggy qui tombait sur ses reins de la même couleur. Draco ne put s'empêcher de siffler : il était à croquer. Il dégageait une telle innocence.

Lynara s'occupa d'elle en dernière mais ne changea en rien son physique. Elle avait un bandeau qui retenait ses cheveux noir corbeau avec en son centre un pentacle blanc, une jupe blanche qui traînait par terre, un débardeur blanc et un mini gilet de couleur noir. Il y avait aussi une canne noire entourée d'un serpent blanc.

Quand Draco eut terminé de tresser les cheveux d'Harry au mécontentement de celui-ci, Lynara précisa une dernière chose avant de sortir.

« Quand on sera répartit, essayez d'être dans la même maison, ce sera plus facile !

Tous hochèrent la tête puis sortirent. Blaise aida Lynara qui s'était quelque peu affaiblit par les transformations qu'elle avait dû faire.

Dumbledore les firent rentrer dés leur arrivé et les mena près du choixpeau.

« Cher élèves, comme vous le savez Voldemort (tremblement dans la salle) gagne en puissance. C'est pourquoi nous accueillons ces élèves dans notre école.

Des sifflements retentirent dans la salle, les nouveaux étaient d'une beauté…

« Draco Follet………….'Griffondor'

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueilla le nouveau mais il cessa brutalement face au regard noir qu'il leurs lançait. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air content d'aller dans cette maison là.

Les 3 autres étaient pliés en quatre à force de rire.

Quand la répartition fut terminée, tous les élèves se jetèrent sur la nourriture.

« Maudit chapeau de mes deux, c, me mettre ici parmi ça alors que je suis une des plus grande famille Anglaise. P je suis un MAL….

Harry, très secourable comme toujours, se jeta sur le blond pour le faire taire mais rata son coup et finit sur les genoux de Draco qui était aussi rouge qu'Harry.

Une élève, à côté d'eux, les regarda, perplexe mais avant qu'elle eut dit quelque chose, Lynara intervient

« Harry ! Tu pourrais attendre d'être dans le dortoir avant de féliciter ton 'petit' ami pour cette répartition.

Le concerné rougit pendant qu'un vague de murmures envahissait la salle. Draco, par contre répliqua

« A c'est vrai, toi tu attends d'être ce soir pour pouvoir sauter ton ange ! N'est ce pas Blaise ?

Ce fut au tour de Lynara et Blaise de rougirent : il s se souvenait très bien de ce jour-là. Harry, quelque peu naïf, dit

« Pourquoi un ange ? Blaise n'est pas un ange, Lynarar nous a dit qu'il était un v…………

Un baiser plein de fougue l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à lui répondre. Il entoura le cou de Draco qui avait mit ses mains sur les fesses d'Harry et en profita pour approfondir leur baiser. Ils semblaient déconnecter de la réalité et n'entendirent pas la vague de soupir : ils étaient casés, quels dommage pour tous les élèves en mal d'affection.

« Comme ils sont mimi ! dit quelqu'un d'une voix dégoulinant d'ironie.


	4. Surprise, surprise!

**Quand Imagination devient Réelle.**

Chapitre4. Surprise, surprise !

« Comme ils sont mimi ! » dit une voix pleine d'ironie

Blaise et Lynara étaient pliés sur la table. Ils avaient mal au ventre à force de rire. Harry, rouge de honte, descendit des genoux de Draco au déplaisir de celui-ci. Il se retourna bien décider à foudroyer l'impudent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il monsieur la tapette ? T'es pas content ? dit un jeune homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Harry avant les transformation sauf pour les yeux.

« James ! Paix tu veux ! Désolé mais il n'aime pas beaucoup les gays. Je me présente je me nomme Remus et celui qui vous a dérangé est James Potter.

« Merci de m'oublier Mumus, moi c'est Sirius le charmeur de ces dames.

Harry avait beaucoup de mal à respirer : il était aussi blanc qu'un cachet et tremblait de tous ses membres. Lynara qui s'était calmé intervint

« Draco ton sac si tu l'a encore.

« Pourquoi ? demanda James

Lynara désigna Harry qui menaçait de s'évanouir de plus en plus.

Draco sortit en vitesse son sac et aida le brun à respirer dedans. Quand il fut calmé, il rendit le sac à Draco et lui fit un petit sourire. James, à côté mit son doigt dans la bouche et fit semblant de vomir. Le veela qui n'avait rien manquer de la grimace de James serra les dents et menaçait de sauter sur le père de son ange mais l'arrivée d'une rousse très semblable à Ginny le sauva (enfin, façon de parler)

«Potter ! Qu'as-tu encore fait

«Rien ma Lily Jolie, j'apprends à ces deux folles à se tenir en public

Harry redevint blanc à cette remarque et laissa échapper une larme : son père était homophobe. Il espéra quand mme que sa mère n'était pas du même avis parce qu'au sinon …

« Et alors ! Tu embrasses bien des copines dans la grande salle et on n'en fais pas tout un plat, alors pourquoi eux n'auraient pas le même droit ?

« Parce que ce n'est pas la même chose !

« Foutaise ! Maintenant dégage ! Tu reviendras me voir quand tu auras grandis Potter.

Le père d'Harry se retourna et sortit de la grande salle avec Remus et Sirius qui rigolait doucement de la déconfiture de leurs copains, même si pour eux Lily avait raison sur bien des points.

«Désolé pour cet incident. Je me présente, je suis Lily Evans et je suis la préfète de Griffondor. Si vous avez finis, je dois vous conduire jusqu'à la salle commune et vous montrez votre dortoir.

Les quatre acquiescèrent et suivirent Lily en faisant semblant de ne pas connaître le château alors que pour trois en d'eux, il savaient vécu quasiment six ans dedans. Lynara, elle, se guidait surtout grâce à Blaise qui lui tenait le bras mais aussi grâce à son don de shaman.

«Voici la salle commune. Le mot de passe est cœur pur.

Le portrait de la grosse dame les laissèrent passer et les deux serpentards furent quelque peu écoeuré : trop de rouge à leur goût. Pourtant, ils devient admettre une chose : la salle était beaucoup plus chaleureuse que celle de serpentard.

« Suivez-moi, je vous montre votre dortoir à tous les quatre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le directeur a décidé de vous mettre dans un dortoir tous les quatre ensembles et à l'écart des autres.

Lily s'arrêta devant un tableau montrant un tigre blanc s'amusant avec une panthère noir qui était surveillait par un phénix argenté et un corbeau.

« Le mot de passe est voyageur du temps. Bizarre mais bon c'est Dumbledore.

Le tableau s'ouvrit laissant place à une sorte de petit salon avec au fond trois portes.

« Bon, je vous laisse explorer à votre guise. Vous aurez votre emplois du temps demain matin. Bonne nuit.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon, les yeux ébahis. Il était des plus splendides. On y sentait une ambiance japonaise : sur les mur peint en blanc cassé, il y avait une frise représentant des symboles chinois en or et mis en relief. Lynara passa ses doigts dessus.

« Ils nous disent bonjour et nous souhaitent une bonne nuit. Ils disent aussi que demain soir, ils nous expliquerons plus en détails l'utilité de la salle.

Au fur à mesure qu'elle suivait les symboles, ceux-ci changeaient.

« Première porte : salle d'étude avec bibliothèque et laboratoire avec ingrédient au fond de celle-ci. Deuxième porte, salle d'entraînement au combat, armes fournies plus appareils de musculation et manuel autodidacte. Troisième porte, les chambres et leur salle de bain privé.

« Waouh, tous ça rien que pour nous ? Trop. Petite question pour les habits, on fait comment ? demanda Blaise en s'affalant dans un des fauteuils en cuir qui étaient situés en face d'un feu et autour d'une table.

« Je n'en sais rien, on ne peux pas demandé à Lyna de tout faire.

« Je fais déjà nous créer les fournitures scolaires ce soir donc je serais k.o. pendant au moins toute la matinée donc pour les vêtements je te dis pas.

« Moi, je peux faire quelques chose pour ça….

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Harry qui rougit à vue d'œil.

« Explique… dit Draco, l'air sceptique

« Voilà, j'ai appris un sortilège, il y a longtemps qui me permettait de créer un bijou en quelques sortes qui reste fixer à la peau et qui crée le vêtement dont tu as envie.

« Comment tu as appris ça et surtout pourquoi ? Demanda Blaise, toujours aussi curieux.

« Pendant les vacances, je me suis trouver un job d'été mais ma 'famille' n'a pas voulut me prêter de l'argent pour m'acheter des fringues correctes donc j'ai demandé de l'aide à Remus et celui-ci m'a appris ce sortilège.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as plus ? Demanda encore Blaise

« Il fut détruit à cause de…de… Bon vous savez quoi.

Donc, ce soir-là, pendant que Draco visitait la salle d'entraînement et Blaise celle d'étude, Harry créa quatre bijoux correspondant à la personnalités de ses compagnons et Lynara, grâce à la liste que Dumbledore leurs avaient fournit, créa les livres et ingrédients dont ils auraient besoin tout au long de l'année scolaire.

Puis ils allèrent se coucher sans prendre garde au décor du couloir menant aux chambres et salle de bain.

Le premier à se lever le lendemain matin fut Draco qui se dépêcha d'aller prendre une douche froide. Le seul truc de son rêve dont il se souvenait encore étaient deux grands yeux vert, plein d'innocence.

POV Draco

« Ces yeux, putains, jamais d'aussi beaux yeux. …… Mais si Potter. Tu veux dire que je fantasme sur Potter ? Non ! Pas Potter !Non ! Si ?

Bon d'accord, il est mignon avec son physique de maintenant mais ce n'est pas une raison pour fantasmes dessus! Si ?

Et puis ce baiser d'hier, il était si…Mm. J'aimerait bien recommencer et puis approfondir comme dans mes rêves. Oh oui, ces lèvres si rouges, et ce corps si délicat avec ces deux petites…. Un vrai appel à la luxure. Draco Stop ! Tu t'égares !.

FIN POV

Draco sortit de la douche, se sécha rapidement et mit son collier qui représentait un ange assis sur un tigre. Tout de suite après, il était vêtu d'un pantalon blanc avec un serpent noir autour de sa jambe gauche. La tête du serpent était justement sur son entrejambe (comme quoi il ne pense qu'à ça) le haut était noir et assez serrant. Le col en V révélait son collier et son tatouage était mis en avant.

Il alla dans le salon pour attendre les autres.

Peu de temps après que Draco fut levé, Harry se réveilla et alla tranquillement se doucher. Sa nuit avait été plus calme si on oublie un cauchemar sur Voldemort. Mais heureusement il avait mis un sort de silence au quatre coins de sa chambre. Quand il eut fini, il mit son collier qui représenta cette fois-ci, un simple tigre couché sur une pierre laiteuse dont les nuances changeaient en bougeant. Il portait une chemise noir avec dans le dos son tatouage en dessin sur un débardeur blanc et un pantalon blanc ouvert sur un de ses genoux. Il coiffa ses cheveux comme il put mais le résultat n'était pas très brillant. Lassé, il laissa comme telle et alla dans le salon pour attendre les autres. Au passage, il toqua aux portes pour les réveiller. Il avait pris la dernière chambre pour éviter si jamais il y avait un pépin avec le sort de silence de les réveiller par ces cris.

Quand il rentra dans le salon, il repéra la chevelure blonde de Draco. Il contourna le divan et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Salut, t'es plutôt matinal !

« Salut, ouais ! Tu veux que je te coiffe parce que là… !

« Yeap je veux bien. Tu sais je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça donc.

Harry se releva et alla s'asseoir par terre entre les jambes de Draco qui sortit un peigne de son pantalon et commença à coiffer Harry. Un long silence s'installa et pendant un long moment, on entendit plus que les crépitements du feu qui brûlait encore. Soudain.

« Je suis désolé pour hier, je ne sais pas se qui m'a prit

« Laisse tomber Potter je ne t'en veux pas alors, on oublie. Ok

« Ok.

Une dizaine de minutes après, Lynara arriva accompagné de Blaise qui la soutenait. Blaise portait un gilet avec des griffures bleu clair sur un débardeur blanc, ainsi qu'un jean. Lynara portai une longue blouse blanche aux manches évasées sur un pantalon serrant blanc.

« Bon, on y va ?

Les deux garçons se levèrent et tous les quatre allèrent se restaurer. A leur arriver, toute la salle se retourna au déplaisir d'Harry mais au plus grand plaisir de Draco qui semblait parfaitement dans son élément. Mais quand il voulut aller à la table des Serpentard, Harry le retint par la main et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il était un griffondor maintenant. Draco rougit et une voix qu'Harry reconnut s'éleva de la table des rouges.

« Arrêter ou je fais vomir, c'est d'un dégoûtant ! Bravo vous m'avez coupé l'appétit.

« Potter la ferme ! Et les gars, venez ici il reste de la place.

Les quatre compagnons allèrent s'installer aux côtés de Lily mais bizarrement elle garda deux place : une à côté d'elle et une en face. Ils comprirent pourquoi peu de temps après : deux personnes s'installèrent à ces côtés : un garçon à la chevelure noir qui semblait un peu grasse et au nez crochu. Et une jeune fille qui ressemblait beaucoup au Draco d'avant.

« Je vous présent mes deux meilleurs amis : Severus Snape et Narcissa Black.

« Enchantée.

Harry ne répondit pas : il avait la bouche grande ouverte et semblait totalement déconnecté. Les trois anciens (ceux qui sont de cette époque) le regardaient perplexes.

« Désolé mais je crois qu'il vous trouve tellement belle et la ressemblance avec quelqu'un de sa famille est si frappante que…. Vous comprenez ! Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est une de nos tante qui est très proche de nos parents mais elle est morte il n'y a pas longtemps et Harry y était très attaché donc ça fait un choc§

« Oui je comprend, je suis désolé pour votre tante, sincèrement !

De son côté, Draco essayait en vain de faire réagir le brun.

« Harry, houhou ! Allo la terre appel la lune, vous me recevez. ? Harry-san, …Bon aux grands maux les grands moyens : Harinounet, mon lapinou en sucre que j'adore….

Tous, excepté Harry s'écroulèrent de rire sur la table mais le point positif c'est que Harry avait décidé de se reconnecter.

« Hein… Quoi ? Tu disais ?

« Moi, rien !

« Il est l'heure. On doit y aller! Ha, j'oubliais votre emplois du temps.

Lundi: Duel 2h; sacm 2h; potion 4h; médicomagie 1h

Mardi: Dcfm 4h; métamorphose 4h

Mercredi: Sortilège 5h

Jeudi: Potion +2h; botanique 2h;duel 2h; médicomagie 1h

Vendredi: étude, métamorphose + 2h; dcfm +2h; sortilège+ 1h

Tous les cours sont mis en communs avec les serpentards

Harry eut un grand sourire mais qui s'effaça tout aussi vite : leur nouvel emplois du temps était très lourd, mais il terminer aussi tôt sauf le Lundi où ils terminent vers 5h du soir. Le Vendredi était le jour le plus léger : il n'avait que 6 heures de cours et que des cours qu'Harry adorait.

« Bonjour, je suis votre nouveau professeur de Duel, monsieur Frey. Aujourd'hui je veux simplement voir votre niveau en Duel. Le choix des armes est permit. Dit un homme assis sur l'estrade où allait se dérouler les duels.

Il était grand avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds.

« 1er combat : monsieur Black et mademoiselle Prince. Votre arme ?

« Honneur à la dame. Dit Sirius avec une légère courbette.

« L'épée, répondit Lynara qui avait sortit ses feuilles de son sac et qui avec Blaise semblait chercher quelque chose.

Elle trouva rapidement et fit apparaître à la stupéfaction de toute la classe sauf de ses amis, une épée dont la lame était noire veinée d'argent.

« Vous saviez qu'elle pouvait faire ça ? demanda Severus à Harry

Celui-ci hocha la tête et répondit :

« C'est même elle qui nous a fait tous notre matériel scolaire pour cette année.

« Ah ! Fut le seul retour des trois anciens (cf. plus haut)

« Prêt, en garde ! Commencez.

Dés le départ Sirius fonça sur la jeune fille mais elle l'esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante. Il essaya trois fois avec cette méthode mais quand Severus pour le faire enrager dit à haut voix

« Voilà la preuve de la finesse des maraudeurs.

Sirius se calma et mit toute sa ruse pour attaque Lynara. A partir de ce moment-là le combat devint plus intéressant mais aussi plus spectaculaire.

Il eut un moment de jugement avant que Sirius essaye d'attaquer avec Ruse. Il donna un coup d'épée circulaire en haut et Lynara le déjoua en s'abaissant mais toute de suite après, il contre attaqua en visant le sol. Lynara sauta et fit un salto pour, dés avoir toucher le sol, courir sur Sirius qui lâcha son épée et fit au dernier moment un pas sur le côté. Pendant que Lyara s'arrêtait, il eut tout le temps de reprendre son arme et d'attaquer le dos de celle-ci. Mais elle plaça son arme pour le déjouer. A ce moment-là, toute la classe sentit un vent doux et agréable qui avait l'odeur d'un cerisier en fleur.

« Pourquoi, comment ? Fut la seul parole de Lynara avant de tomber, évanouie, dans les bras d'un Sirius franchement surprit et intrigués. Car il savait depuis sa plus tendre enfance que ce phénomène se produisait lors d'une rencontre avec une personne très proche mais dont on ne savait plus rien depuis un long moment. Il le savait grâce à sa tante Andromède qui était une Shaman et pour cela elle avait été exclue de la famille. Sirius, depuis ces dix ans préférait aller passer les vacances chez elle.

« Monsieur Black, allez avec monsieur Follet, Blaise à l'infirmerie pour soigner mademoiselle prince.

« Second Duel : Monsieur Prince et Monsieur Follet. Armes s'il vous plaît ?

Ils regardèrent et dirent d'une même voix

« Sortilège et incantations.

« Prêt, en garde, commencez !

'Stupéfix

Harry évita facilement le sort et en profita pour attaquer

'Rictusempra.

Draco évita et enchaîna. Plus le match avançait plus les sorts étaient élevé mais à la stupeur des élèves et du professeur, les deux garçons ne semblaient pas fatigués au contraire, ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous. Cependant quand ils ont fait tous les sorts, ils transformèrent leurs baguettes en épées et continuèrent le combat.

« Stop, c'est bon merci ! Le cours est terminer vous pouvez arrêtez !

Rien à faire, les combattants n'entendaient pas, ils étaient dans leur monde et pour que le combat cesse, il devait y avoir un vainqueur. Le professeur pour les faire réagir leur lança un sortilège d'eau mais personne ne s'attendit à se que Draco lance en même temps un sortilège de saucisson. Les deux sorts se mélangèrent et quand ils frappèrent Harry, celui-ci s'évanoui et tomba sur l'estrade. Un bouclier vert émeraude l'entoura aussitôt. Draco essaya d'atteindre Harry mais il fut reposé. Le professeur, paniqué, alla chercher le directeur. Harry, pendant ce temps-là, flottait dans une brume opaque.

« Bonjour, Harry, comment vas-tu ?

* * *

Je remercie tous les personnes qui m'ont lus. Prochain Chapitre, rencontre avec deux grands sorciers et une installation. 

Bye, si vous aimez,détestez ou si vous trouvez qu'il y a à redire n'hésitez pas appuyer sur le bouton bleu à gauche


	5. pourquoi toujours moi

**Quand Imagination devient Réelle.**

Chapitre 5 : pourquoi toujours moi !

« Bonjour, Harry, comment vas-tu ?

Dans la salle de duel, Draco tentait désespérément de réveiller le brun mais rien de ses gifles ou de ses caresses ne semblaient le faire réagir. Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Paniqué, il s'accrocha au brun et tout en le berçant marmonnait des phrases sans queue ni tête. Il semblait complètement perdu.

Soudain une main s'abattit sur son épaule : Severus s'agenouilla à ses côtés. En face, il y avait Blaise, Lynara et Narcissia. Lily, quand à elle, discutait avec un professeur encore plus blanc qu'un fantôme.

« Comment va-t-il ?

« Il respire, c'est déjà ça !

« Mmm, tu veux qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie ? demanda Severus

« Non ! Sa chambre ! Je veux être à ses côtés. De plus il hait littéralement les infirmeries. Termina dans un murmure Darco.

Severus acquiesa et fit un léger signe à Lily qui hocha la tête. Dans un bel ensemble, le groupe se leva et se hâta vers la sortie pendant que Lily distrayait le professeur qui ne se douta de rien. Elle prit pourtant rapidement congé et rejoint le groupe à l'entrée du quartier des voyageurs. Tandis que Draco prit la première chambre (qui n'était autre que la sienne) pour installer l'inconscient, les autres visitèrent les lieux en compagnie de Blaise qui hier était trop crevé pour regarder. Lynara préféra aller dans la bibliothèque. (Une future Hermione ?)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Quelque part dans une brume opaque°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry se retourna brusquement mais ne vit personne. Croyant être la victime d'un sort d'illusion de Draco, il abaissa sa baguette, signe qu'il avait perdu. Cependant l'illusion ne cessa pas. Par contre la voix revient.

« Tss, pas sérieux ça jeune homme. De plus j'attends une réponse.

Agacé, Harry lui rétorqua

« DRACO ! Putain ! O.K. j'ai perdu, tu veux bien arrêtes§ C'est pas drôle.

« Draco ? Connais pas. Mais saches, jeune homme que tu es ici pour apprendre pas pour un bête jeu de Duel !

Harry, après avoir compris que ce n'était pas une illusion du blondinet, se remit en position d'attaque-défense. L'idée de ne pas savoir avec qui il était le paniquait légèrement.

'Impedimenta' hurla une voix plus grave que la première.

Aussitôt un bouclier doré l'entoura. Il eut un léger sourire en pensant au nombre d'heure qu'il avait passé sur ce bouclier.

« Mmm, intéressant, ton petit !

« Je te signale que c'est aussi le tien ! Alors, pourquoi l'attaquer stupide Griffondor !

« Je voulais voir ce qu'il valait, sac de reptile incontinent.

« Moi ! Un Sac de reptile incontinent ? Crétin de lionceau mal dégrossi

« Babouin sans cervelle, Perroquet sans plume

« Ah ! Raté, ça c'est Rowena. J'ai donc gagné

« On m'a appelé dit une voix féminine

« Non, non ! C'est juste que Godric a essayé de me battre mais ne s'est pris qu'un vent ! Comme d'habitude.

« Nanannére ! Mais en attendant, ton protégé s'est fait la malle !

« Quoi ?

En effet, dés le début de la dispute, Harry en profita pour s'envoler. Il essaya d'une vue un peu plus haut de voir où il avait atterrit. Le brouillard s'était dissipé et laissait voir un paysage semblable à Poudlard à la différence que le château était maintenant remplacé par un simple manoir à deux ailes. Il était très sombre, si sombre qu'Harry frissonna.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°A poudlard, quartier des voyageurs°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Une effervescence inhabituelle animait le quartier. Tout le monde était regroupé dans la chambre d'Harry après avoir entendu le cri si peu masculin de Draco.

Severus qui avait été le premier sur les lieux, le trouva, sonné, contre le mur, à l'opposé d'Harry. Un dôme doré entourait celui-ci et avait surpris le blondinet qui avait était envoyé embrasser le mur.

Peu de temps après, deux ailes déchirèrent la blouse d'Harry qui se mit à se déplacer vers la sortie de la chambre. Draco et Blaise furent les plus prompts à réagirent car ils étaient déjà au courant de la particularité de leur compagnon. Ils se jetèrent sur le brun pour le plaquer au sol. Mais c'était sans compter l'étonnante puissance des ailes de ce dernier. Il fallut toute la bande pour pouvoir le reconduire sur le lit et le maintenir jusqu'à la disparition des ailes.

Quand elles eurent disparut, ils s'assirent autour de lui et Lily fut la première à entamer la discussion.

« Des explications s'imposent non ?

« Puisqu'on est bloqué et que votre curiosité par rapport au lieu est apaisé pourquoi pas mais je ne veux pas être jugé ! Si ce qu'on va dire ne vous plaît pas, vous pouvez partir. Dit Draco tout en remontant le drap sur le torse nu d'Harry.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Du côté d'Harry°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Harry profitait de l'air frais sur son visage quand, soudain, il tomba. Il agitait ses ailes de toutes ses forces mais continuait à descendre pour finir sur le toit du manoir.

Le choc n'avait pas été violent donc Harry se releva rapidement. Pourtant au lieu de s'inquiéter de scette chute si soudaine, il se sentait bien comme si il baigné dans une douce chaleur, comme quand il est avec Draco. A cette pensée, Harry secoua la tête et se mit à la recherche d'une fenêtre pour pouvoir descendre.

« Ah ! Te voilà, enfin ! Dépêche-toi, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Harry sursauta et se retourna aussi vite pour brandir sa baguette sur l'inconnue. Celui-ci, de grande taille, ressemblait étrangement à Tom Jedusor dans son jeune temps. De plus, il dégageait autant de charmes et de charisme que Draco.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Où suis-je ? demanda Harry, toujours sur la défensive.

« Godric, Rowena, Helga, je l'ai retrouvé. Venez, on est dans le petit salon. Hurla l'inconnue sans pour autant répondre aux questions Harry qui comprit quand même qu'il était en présence de Salazar Serpentard.

Celui-ci alla s'asseoir dans un des nombreux fauteuils de la pièce. Harry resta sur place, trop abasourdis de sa découvert. Il était chez les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Mais il se reprit très vite et recréant un bouclier car il était toujours en présence de Serpentard qui n'était autre que l'ascendant de Voldemort et sa mort est peut-être une volonté quoi se transmet de père en fils. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir dans un fauteuils le plus de Salazar mais le plus proche d'une sortie, au cas où….

« Ce petit me plaît de plus en plus. Dit la même voix grave qui lui avait jeté un sort.

Un homme, d'aspect un peu Bourru et à la chevelure rousse, entra suivit de deux jeunes femmes qui selon Harry avaient une certaine ressemblance à Mc Gonagall et madame Weasley. Cette pensée fit sourire Harry mais il ne désactiva pas son dôme pour autant. Godric avait quand même essayé de lui faire du mal et puis il y avait Salazar donc… On est jamais trop prudent.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°A Poudlard°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un silence trop calme pour être normal emplissait la chambre. On entendait que la respiration d'Harry et un grésillement.

« Waw, il est…Oh ma tête ! Quel bouclier.

« Tu peux le dire Narci, j'ai l'impression qu'un troupe de griffon m'ont passé dessus.

« Je ne sais pas où il est mais il doit être en danger pour se protéger comme ça dit Blaise en se relevant.

Draco s'approcha lentement du bouclier qui les avait de nouveau expulsé contre le mur. Il posa sa main dessus et murmura quelque chose que les autres n'entendirent pas. Dés qu'il eut finit, le bouclier d'Harry fondit sous la pression de sa main. Draco entra dans le dôme et s'approcha d'Harry. Il allait doucement car il craignait une réaction plus féroce du Brun. Il monta sur le lit et se rapprocha d'Harry à quatre pattes. Quand il fut au-dessus du visage de l'ange, il l'embrassa en passant dans ce baiser toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Sans le vouloir, Harry répondit à ce baiser et le bouclier diminua d'intensité jusqu'à disparaître.

« Mm, efficace. Draco reste près de lui. Il va peut-être éviter ainsi de nous refaire un coup pareil.

Draco hocha la tête à Lily et se coucha au côté de son… Son quoi d'ailleurs ? Il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait envers le brun et cela l'inquiétait. Un Malfoy sait toujours ce qu'il veut et ce qu'il ressent.

« Bon, on reprend notre conversation ? demanda Lily en se rassoyant.

« Récapitulons, vous venez d'un futur, loin d'un dizaine d'année. Pendant ce passage, vous avez déclenché des gênes qui étaient en vous sous la forme latente. Dit Severus d'une voix très calme.

Blaise hocha la tête, Draco caressait les joues d'Harry où était posé un délicat sourire qui donné chaud au cœur.

« Blaise, tu es un semi-vampire. Draco un veela et Harry un ange.

« Moi, j'ai encore une question. Dit Narcissia qui jusqu'à présent s'était tue. De qui êtes vous les enfants ?

Draco et Blaise se regardèrent mais ne dirent pas un mot car juste avant qu'ils aient pu répondre, Lynara entra et répondit à leur place.

« Draco est ton fils avec Malfoy, Blaise est le fil de Zambini et le meilleur ami de Draco. Le seul aussi, je crois ! Harry est ton fils, Lily, avec James ! Voilà vous savez maintenant.

« Et toi, tu es la fille de qui ?

« Toi ! Severus mais je ne le sais que récemment et je ne connais pas ma mère. Sur ce, je vous dites au revoir, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. Bye.

Le départ de Lynara avait laissé un grand froid. Puis Narcissia se leva et serra Draco qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Jamais sa mère ne lui avait montré un tel sentiment d'amour filial. Lily se leva et vient posé un doux baiser sur le front d'Harry et c'est là qu'elle remarqua une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Elle posa la question à Blaise et Draco qui soupirent, mal à l'aise.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Dans le salon chez les 4 fondateurs°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry attendait la suite des événements quand soudain son bouclier disparut doucement. Pourtant Harry ne fit rien pour le retenir car une chaleur, encore plus forte que celle sur le toit, l'entoura et un sourire très niais naquit sur son visage.

« Je vois que son gène s'est déjà déclanché. Bien c'est déjà ça qu'on n'aura pas à faire. Dit Salazar avant de se lever.

A ce moment-là Harry se leva brusquement et dit d'une voix calme qui l'étonna car à l'intérieur de lui, il y avait une véritable tempête de fureur. C'est Snape qui serait content lui qui lui apprenait à maîtriser les expressions de son visage.

« Que suis-je sensé faire ici ? Car vous parlez encore et encore mais je ne sais toujours pas où je suis et pourquoi ? J'e t'attend des réponses, maintenant et tout de suite.

Les 4 fondateurs se regardèrent deux minutes puis Godric prit son courage de griffondor et dit d'une voix qu'on emplois seulement pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Si je comprends bien, tu ne sais pas où tu es et ni comment tu es arriver ici !

« Bravo, 10 point pour Griffondor. Je vais finir par croire Snape quand il dit que les Griffondors sont lent à la détente. M… J'insulte ma propre maison.

Salazar toussa, masquant un éclat de rire puis dit d'une voix qui fit frissonner Harry car c'était quasiment la même intonation que Voldemort.

« Il a raison ce gamin ! Sache, Harry que tu descendes grâce à la famille Potter de nous quatre et que normalement tu devais venir nous voir lors de ton initiation au secret de la famille.

« Ca serait dur !... D'ailleurs c'est à cause de ton héritier….. Tu as dit que je suis…quoi ?

« Tu es l'héritier de nous quatre et un lointain cousin de Tom. Mais pourquoi, ton héritage sera dur ? demanda Rowena.

« Ils sont mort lors de mes un ans, Par mon cousin d'ailleurs ! Que je dois tuer d'abord ! Maudite prophét…

Harry ne pu terminer sa phrase car Helga l'enserra exactement comme la mère de Ron ferait.

« Viens, tu dois avoir faim. Je fais te faire des crêpes. Allez, on descend à la cuisine.

« Voilà je fais d'expliquer ton ascendance. Godric est marié à Helga et moi à ce grand nigaud de Salazar.

« Eh !

« J'ai eut de lui deux enfants : une fille et un garçon. C'est de Marie que Tom descend. Mon garçon lui se maria à une délicieuse jeune femme mais qui était sang mêle. Tu imagines la tête de celui là dit Rowena en désignant de la tête Salazar qui avait les bras croisé sur son torse et qui montra très mature sa langue à son épouse.

« Moi avec Godric, j'ai eut une filles qui m'a donné un garçon qui s'est marié à la fille de Luc qui n'est autre que le petit-fils de Rowena et de Salazar. Peu à peu, le nom de cette famille s'est transformé jusqu'à devenir la famille Potter donc tu es bien notre descendant à nous quatre.

Harry ne dit pas un mot, il était trop abasourdi pour pouvoir dire quelque chose.

« Harry, je te revois chez toi mais sache que bientôt tu devras venir ici pour poursuivis ton apprentissage de tes pouvoirs que ton héritage t'a fournit. Au revoir gamin.

La dernière pensée d'Harry avant de se réveiller à Poudlard dans les bras d'un blondinet résuma toute sa vie.

'Mais pourquoi toujours moi !'

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour les rewiew et j'espere que ça continuera à vous plaire. 

Michat, pour te répondre le dramatique arrivera dans pas longtemps mais la fic se terminera bien moi non je n'aime pas quand ça termine mal. Gros bisou Lynara.

Semaine prochaine (normalement samedi ou dimanche) le retour d'Harry, des animaux et une fin d'un des personnage.


	6. fin tragique et confrontation

**Quand Imagination devient Réelle.**

Namyothis: attache bien ta ceinture car c'est repartit ;))

La-shinegami: merci beaucoup! J'adore ton histoire de 'Quidditch inter-école et échange d'élève'

Veag264: j'aime recevoir des messages comme ça! Ca me rassure merci beaucoup!

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Fin tragique et confrontation.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry. Toute la pièce retint son souffle et fut sur ses gardes. Personne n'avait très envie de refaire ami ami avec le mur. Les paupières d'Harry s'ouvrirent sur le visage soulagé de Draco. Un soupir général envahit la chambre. Harry essaya de se redresser mais il fut prit de vertiges.

« Narcissa, tu te souviens de l'emplacement de la cuisine ?

« Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui Lily ? Je suppose que c'est casse-croûte pour tout le monde ! dit la jeune fille avant de partir pour cette quête

Harry sourit à cet enthousiaste mais fut surpris quand Lily se jeta dans ses bras en répétant 'je suis désolé, je suis désolé.

Il regarda les 3 garçons restant pour savoir la cause de cette drôle de réaction.

«On leur a tout dit, répondit Blaise

Harry lui fit un grand sourire, ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Il referma ses bras sur sa mère et cacha son visage dans son cou et pour laisser couler ses larmes.

Des larmes de tristesse de ne pas avoir connue sa mère et des larmes de joies car il avait maintenant la possibilité de mieux la connaître.

Doucement Draco fit sortir les autres garçons comprenant le désir d'Harry d'être seul avec sa mère.

« Je suis de retour avec la nourriture. Devinez quoi…Eh ! Bande de goinfre. Râla Narcissa.

Les trois garçons s'étaient jetés sur l'un des paniers de nourriture.

« Quoi, je te connais, Narci., qu'as-tu encore trouvé ?

Lily qui soutenait Harry s'avança jusqu'au salon. Harry s'affala au côté de Draco qui lui présenta un sandwich.

« Dans la salle d'entraînement, j'ai trouvé deux tapisseries et deviner où elles conduisent ?

« Abrége ! Où tu vas plus rien avoir à manger Cissa.

« Surtout avec toi, estomac sur pattes. Répliqua au tac au tac Narcissa, elles conduisent l'une aux cuisines et l'autre dans notre salle commune Sev'.

Severus s'étouffa avec un morceau de jambon et du sa survie à un Blaise, hilare. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir son professeur de potion, si fier de son masque de froideur. Narcissa eut un grand sourire et regarda une Lily qui s'avança en grommelant avant de donner 3 galions à sa meilleure amie.

« Pourquoi ? dit Severus, surprit de cet échange.

« J'avais parié avec Lily que l'une de nous devais réussir à faire tomber ce masque en présence d'autre personne que Lily et moi.

Draco se le va et prie les galions.

« Nous avons gagné ces galions puisque c'est à cause de nous que tu les a gagné. C'est la juste raison. Non ?

« Et toc, termina Severus avec un grand sourire mais il déchanta très vite car une Narcissa arborant le même sourire que Draco quand il prépare un mauvais coup lui reprit l'argent

« Non car étant ta mère, tu me dois tout donc je décide que tu me dois l'argent que tu gagne quelque soit l'origine donc cet argent me reviens.

« Très forte ! dit Harry

Blaise surenchérit

« Je sais maintenant d'où Draco tient son machiavélisme.

Draco, qui détestait qu'on rigole de lui sans qu'il soit de la partie, leur montra la langue et leur tourna le dos : une réaction au combien mature.

Lily, décidée à rire du beau blond dit

« Blaise, voyons ! Tu devrais laisser respirer notre petit Harry. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il retombe dans le coma.

La phrase eut l'effet voulut car Draco se retourna d'un coup en hurla

« Quoi ! Faux frère ! Harry est à moi termina Draco dans un murmure.

L'atmosphère du salon se plomba aussitôt et Harry, sans dire un mot partit, livide, dans sa chambre où il s'écroula sur le lit. Sa mère voulut lui parler mais elle se heurta à une porte close. Quand elle revient, elle exprima ce que tout le monde (à part Draco et Blaise) pensait tout bas.

« Pourquoi a-t-il prit la mouche ?

« Il vient de découvrir que j'avais des sentiment pour lui, du moins je l'espère.

« Mais vous êtes ensemble non ? Enfonça encore plus Narcissa

« Non, vous pouviez pas savoir.

« Mais et votre baiser… ? Essaya Severus curieux et désolé pour le blondinet qu'il avait prit d'amitié.

« Un accident… Pour lui. Moi, je sais ce que je ressens pour lui depuis plus d'un an mais la situation n'était pas en ma faveur.

« Oh, désolé. Pourtant Lynara semblait dire que…

« En fait, elle et moi, nous savions que Draco ressentait quelque chose de fort pour notre survivant national et nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour essayer de les mettre ensemble. Dit Blaise en regardant Draco qui y lut un sentiment de culpabilité. D'ailleurs où est-elle ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

POV Lynara

Ca y est ! Je t'ai ! Ce que je veux ? Me venger, quelle question ! Pourquoi ?

Ma vie fut un enfer par ta faute, ordure ! Tu as eut l'audace de me prendre ma mère et de pourrir la vie de mon père, à un tel point qu'il a du se séparer de moi. Pauvre con !

Tu en es désolé ? Menteur, je crache sur tes prétendus remords. Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Même pas un sang pur que tu affectionnes tant. Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien. Je parie que Salazar Serpentard doit se retourner dans sa tombe à l'heure qu'il est. Lui l'un des plus grand sorcier de son époque a pour descendance un moins que rien même pas capable de tuer un bébé d'un an quand il en voit un !

'Legimente'

Tout est sombre et humide. Une cave…Une fillette, juste 5 ans, y est tapie dans un coin. Elle est si sale et a si froid. Pourquoi papa devient un monstre quand maman et Timmy ne sont plus là ? Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il sur elle ?

Elle pleure mais pas un bruit brise l'épais silence de cette cave.

Il ne faut pas faire de bruit sinon 'Il' viendra et elle aura mal, si mal.

Depuis combien de temps, ça dure ? Elle ne sait plus, elle ne compte plus. Elle a mal mais ne dit rien. Sa maman la croit muette mais elle a seulement peur du monstre tapi en papa.

Quand elle parle, le monstre est plus méchant, plus cruel. Alors elle se tait.

Une source de lumière l'éblouit, la fillette se recroqueville encore plus. Peut-être espère-t-elle pouvoir disparaître Avant…

Mais la main qui s'abat sur son épaule lui fait comprendre qu'il est trop tard.

'Il' La conduit jusque là ! Elle n'en connaît pas le chemin car elle préfère l'ignorer. Cet endroit, si blanc et pourtant si rouge. Rouge de son sang, rouge de sa douleur. Un paradis ressemblant plus à un enfer, son enfer ! La porte qui y mène s'ouvre doucement et la fillette tremble de plus en plus…

Nooooooon ! Non, je t'en prie, non ! Ta pitié, oh non ! Je sais que tu en es dépourvu. Tue-moi seulement !

Oui je sais, je suis faible…

Tue-moi, Noooooooooon !

Fin POV

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry se jeta sur son lit. Quelle journée… Tout lui tombe dessus, autant la joie que le malheur. Il laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude. Tout était mélangé dans sa tête, il ne savait plus quoi pensé. Un martèlement sourd lui enserrait le tempes, prémisse d'un bon mal de crâne.

Surtout il ne savait pas quoi penser de la réaction de Draco

Pourquoi a-t-il dit qu'Harry lui appartenait ? Par amour ? Par jalousie ? Par haine ?

Il se retourna et regarda le plafond. Et plus, il le regardait, plus tout le ce méli-mélo lui donnait mal de tête.

Finalement, il se leva et sortit sous sa cape pour ne pas avoir à répondre aux questions des autres. Eux discutaient toujours autour des paniers et de bière au beurre. Harry, doucement, entra dans la salle d'entraînement. Il avait besoin de se défouler, et pourquoi pas s'entraîner pour son combat contre Voldemort.

Il commença avec un bâton mais passa rapidement à l'épée et aux lancées de poignard. Quand il eut fini, le mannequin n'était plus qu'une charpie. Il avait bien avancer mais avait encore tout mal avec l'épée, beaucoup trop lourd pour lui.

La tête vide, il sortit. Au salon, il ne restait que Draco, ainsi qu'une bonne dizaine de bouteille de bière au beurre. Il se rapprocha voulant discuter avec lui mais vit très vite que le blondinet s'était endormi. Harry eut un sourire tendre. Draco ressemblait à un ange quand il dormait. Harry le prit dans ses bras et le ramena dans sa chambre. Bizarrement, Harry eut l'impression que le couloir s'était rétrécit. Quand il eut fini de border son blond, il voulut aller dormir dans sa chambre, mais la porte était fermée et refuser de s'ouvrir.

Finalement il retourna dans la chambre de Draco, prit une douche et se coucha dans un des fauteuils.

Cependant la pièce était très froide et il n'y avait pas d'autre couverture que celle du lit. Donc vers minuit, il alla rejoindre Draco dans le lit mais resta quand même à une bonne distance.

Quand Draco se réveilla, il fut surprit par la douce chaleur et cette impression de bien être qu'il avait. Il voulut se retourner mais deux bras lui tenait la taille et lui empêchait tout mouvement. Deux bras, mais pas les siens ! A qui sont-ils ? Soudain, il se souvient qu'il s'était endormis dans le salon après que les autres étaient partis se couchés dans les autres chambres du quartier. Lily, Narcissa et Severus avaient décidé de rester dormir ici pour toute la période où les voyageur du temps resteraient à leur époque.

Mais Qui était avec lui dans ce lit ? Avaient-ils fait quelque chose ?

Il essaya de voir avec ses mains si il avait encore ces vêtements mais au cours de ses pérégrinations, il rencontra quelque chose de dur qui ne lui appartenait pas. Un gémissement se fit entendre. Draco ouvrit grand les yeux et retira ses mains. Il était avec un garçon et si il avait bien reconnut la voix il était avec le survivant. Tout de suite, cette réflexion eut beaucoup d'effets sur ses hormones.

'Putain, couché petit dray. C'est peut-être rien ! Il a juste une érection matinale comme toi de temps en temps. Pensa Draco mais une petite voix ressemblant à celle de Blaise lui répondit : 'Justement pourquoi ne pas l'aider à s'en débarrasser, cela lui éviterait une douche froide.' 'C'est moi qui va en avoir besoin d'une si il n'arrête pas de bouger ses mains.'

Harry, inconscient de sa situation déplaçaient ses mains sur le torse de Draco et butinait encore plus son visage dans le cou de Draco. Son souffle chaud fit frissonné de plaisir celui-ci. Cependant le veela se reprit très vite. Il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du dormeur. Harry grogna, détacha ses bras et se retourna, toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil. Draco en profita pour filer prendre une douche froide. Ce maudit brun lui avait fait un tel effet, sans même sans rendre compte. Mais que faisait-il ici ?

Quand Draco sortit de la douche, Harry s'était réveillé mais semblait un petit peu perdu.

« Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et toi ?

« Je….

« Ah ! Je me souviens !

Harry rougit violemment et voulut sortir mais Draco n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

« Attends, moi je veux savoir pourquoi tu es ici !

« Je… Tu…

« Accouche !

« Voilà, hier soir, je suis allé m'entraîner et en sortant je t'es trouvé endormit dans le salon et je t'es ramené ici ! N'ayant plus aucune chambre de libre, je me suis permit de dormir ici. La suite je m'en souviens plus. A plus.

Harry sortit sans que Draco ne puise dire un mot, pourtant ils devaient parler de la réaction du blond hier. Draco soupira puis rejoignit la bande pour aller manger. Grâce au bracelet d'Harry, tous les voyageurs étaient déjà prêts. Blaise portait une chemise mauve qu'il avait sortit de son pantalon noir. Cela lui donnait un côté négligé qui ferait fureur au près des filles. Draco avait choisit quelque chose de simple : un sous-pull noir et un pantalon blanc avec des bordures noirs sur les côtés. Harry avait un pull ouvert sur une épaule de couleur bleu clair et un jean troué sur les genoux.

« Ils en mettent un temps les autres ! Râla Blaise dont l'estomac s'amusait à faire des cabrioles.

« Normal, il n'ont pas un bracelet comme le notre !

« Je peux peut-être leur en faire un ! Si vous êtes d'accord.

Blaise regarda Draco puis ils acquiescèrent : ils aimaient bien les trois 'anciens' puis maintenant ils savent la vérité, on ne pouvait décemment leur tourner le dos !

« Bonjour vous ! Dit Lily en arrivant, elle portait une robe ouverte sur le devant montrant une jupe à pli de couleur verte et une chemise blanche avec des petites fleurs en argenté.

Peu de temps après arriva Severus qui portait déjà à cet époque ses traditionnelles robes noirs mais il manquait le petit tourbillon qui lui donnait son charme.

Narcissa arriva la dernière, elle avait encore ses cheveux blonds humides et s'acharnait à les faire sécher pour pouvoir les coiffer mais rien à faire.

« Laisse, je vais le faire ! Si madame veux bien s'asseoir !

Elle obéit et Draco passa derrière elle. Il ne mit pas longtemps à les sécher et les coiffer. Narcissa arborait maintenant un joli chignon dont s'échappaient artistiquement quelques mèches.

« Harry, viens ici c'est ton tour !

« Dites, cela vous direz de venir dormir et vivre avec nous ici ? On se sent un peu à l'écart du monde ici !

Les trois 'anciens' se regardèrent mais ne mirent pas longtemps à hocher la tête.

« Puisque vous faites maintenant partit du groupe, il vous veut un bracelet !

« Un bracelet pas question, je ne suis pas une fille ! Déjà que les maraudeurs s'acharnent sur moi, je vais pas en plus leur donner des armes contre moi !

« Calme, oncle Sev' ! Ce bracelet à une particularité : il nous permet de changer nos vêtement à volonté selon notre goût. Blaise montre lui !

Blaise changea sa chemise contre une tunique qui lui descendait jusqu'au genou en laine blanche.

« WOW, on veut bien ! Quand dirent-ils en même temps.

« Ce soir ou demain, cela dépend d'Harry.

« Ce soir et j'essaierait d'en faire une gourmette pour toi Severus !

« A table !

Quand ils furent entrés dans la grande salle, une furie brune leur sauta dessus

« Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ! Surtout vous mademoiselle Evans ! Sécher des cours ! J'attends une explication ! Hurla Mc Gonagall attirant sur eux toute l'attention de la salle.

« C'est de ma faute madame, je me suis évanoui en cours de Duel et savant que je n'aime pas les infirmeries, ils m'ont conduit dans notre dortoir et m'ont surveillez. Je suis désolé !

« Ce n'est pas grave, Quand à vous cinq, vous êtes en retenu avec moi, demain soir ! Allez manger !

Penaud, ils s'assirent en silence.

Cependant ce silence fut de courte durée ! Les maraudeurs avec en tête James les abordèrent

« Bonjour ma Lily jolie ! J'ai tout entendu, c'est complètement injuste ! Te mettre en retenu pour ça !

« Merci, James mais…

« Surtout pour une tapette !

Le cœur de Harry se serra brusquement ! Son père le considérait comme une abomination, une erreur de la nature. Peut-être est préférable qu'il soit mort tout compte fait ? Non ! Harry tu ne dois pas penser ça ! Il t'aime !

Pourtant, il ne pu contenir une larme, une larme de couleur rouge verveine. Une larme de sang. Remus regarda cette larme avec intérêt : seuls les anges pouvaient pleurer comme ça et il fallait une énorme douleur morale pour cela.

Alors même si cet Harry était un ange, pourquoi les paroles de James le blessaient autant alors qu'il n'était sûrement pas le seul à le dire ?

Il ne pu le demander car la cloche marquant le début des cours sonna

* * *

Dans la suite, vous serez qu'est-ce est arriver à Lynara et une nouvelle disparition. Remus va s'interroger de plus en plus. Un nouveau group de farceur intervient

bye Lynara!.


	7. Dryades et MERDE noire

**Quand Imagination devient Réelle.**

Chapitre 7 :draydes et M.E.R.D.E noire

Le groupe se levèrent rapidement et sortir aussi vite. Lily tentait péniblement de consoler le brun. Remus regardait ce brun, que cachait-il ?

« Quel salaud ! Après le blond, il veut se taper 'Ma' Lily. Qu'il soit une tapette, c'est déjà limite ! Mais qu'il en veut à ma Lily jolie… Ca va faire mal !

« James tu trouve pas que tu en fais trop ? Lâcha Remus, qui regardait toujours la porte maintenant close de la grande salle.

« Remus, comment peux-tu… !

« Monsieur Potter et compagnie, allez en cours où je vous met en retenu pour une semaine ! Hurla un professeur au visage couvert de plaques rouges.

C'était le professeur Doïn, le professeur de potion. Il avait une dent contre Potter depuis sa première blague sur les serpentards. Ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du professeur, les maraudeurs rejoignirent les autres à la l'orée de la forêt interdite pour le cours de SACM.

«Bonjour, pour mes nouveaux, je suis madame Séraine. Aujourd'hui, les Fées bien accepté de nous laisser faire un cours sur elles. Que savez-vous d'elles ?

Une main se leva

« Oui mademoiselle Lily

« ce sont des femmes de grandes beauté qui vivent dans les forêt, en harmonie avec la nature et que seuls quelques humains ont la chance d'apercevoir. Ils en existent plusieurs 'sortes' : les dryades vivent dans les arbres et les bois. Les naïades sont hôtes des rivières, des fontaines et autre point d'eau…

« Merci beaucoup pour ce bref résumé. Aujourd'hui, il y aura deux naïades et une dryade. Maintenant mettez-vous en groupe !

Un vacarme s'éleva dans la plaine et obligea la prof d'utiliser sa baguette pour rétablir l'ordre dans son cours.

« Puisque vous êtes trop immatures pour faire des groupes vous-même, je fais les désigner !

« Premier groupe : Black…

« Lequel » demanda Sirius avec un petit sourire qui fit gloussait quelque fille (ou dinde au choix) de la classe.

« Vous monsieur, maintenant veuillez vous taire ! donc premier groupe : Black Sirius, Snape, Prince Harry et les Myzi.

« Deuxième groupe : Lupin, Black Regulus, Potter, Evans et Black Narcissa.

Le reste formera le troisième groupe. Quelqu'un peut me dire où est mademoiselle Prince ?

« On ne sait pas madame, elle a disparut hier soir et n'est toujours pas revenu.

« Tant pis pour elle ! Bien, premier groupe avec Saskia, Deuxième groupe avec Zana et le troisième avec Miranda. Maintenant au boulot et plus un bruit.

Saskia était une dryade des bois, contrairement aux deux autres qui étaient en fait des naïades. Elle avait des cheveux auburn mais beaucoup plus foncés que Lily, un teint bronzé et des yeux verrons. Elle avait une odeur entêtante : celle de la forêt après une nuit de pluie. Elle tourna autour de Draco et Harry ainsi que de Severus et Sirius mais refusa net de s'approcher de Blaise

« Je refuse de m'approcher de la mort et tu sens la mort, mon enfant ! » dit-elle d'un air peinée.

Tous comprirent ses paroles sauf Sirius mais ce qui suivit le largua encore plus.

« Quand à toi, mon bel ange. Viens, j'aimerais beaucoup voir tes ailes !

Harry rougit et Draco grinça des dents. Comment ose-t-elle draguer son 'ange' sous ses yeux ?

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, Harry hocha la tête et Saskia battit des mains comme une gamine à qui on a promit un cadeau.

« Cependant, je préférerais que cela reste entre nous. Il y a des personnes qui ne connaissent pas ma situation et j'aimerais que cela reste comme ça.

« C'est évident, reprit sérieusement Saskia. Viens !

Elle lui prit la main et le mena dans le sous-bois, à l'abri des regards.

« Hou ! Il fait des ravages, le petit brun !

« Black, la ferme !

« N'empêche qu'il est mignon…

Sirius ne put continuer car un poing entra avec une force insoupçonnée en contact avec sa joue. Il tomba sur le sol, abasourdis. Draco avait les poings serrés et haletait de rage. Ses cheveux s'étaient détachés et flottaient autour de lui, lui donnant une aura terrifiante.

« Sirius, hurla Harry qui venait de revenir. Ca va ? (Sirius hocha la tête et Harry se leva et se posta devant Draco) On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ?

Draco qui n'en menait pas large devant un survivant en colère, répondit, penaud

« Il a dit des mots qu'il ne devait pas dire. Des mots que seul moi peux dire murmura le blond.

« Quoi ? J'ai seulement dit qu'il était mignon, ce qui est vrai !

« Black, un conseil, tais-toi !ambre où il s'écroula sur le lit. Sa mère voulut lui « Snivellus, la ferme ! Eh le blond, ce n'est pas parce que tu sors avec l'autre-là que je ne peux pas dire ce que je veux. D'ailleurs, s'il était libre, j'en connais plusieurs qui lui sauterait dessus !

Draco avança vers Sirius avec sur le visage un air des plus effrayants. Si effrayant, en fait que Sirius recula. Mais fut vite stoppé.

«Myzi ! Le coup de poing, c'est par jalousie ? Demanda Harry d'une voix très calme, trop calme.

Draco hocha la tête. La tempête éclata ainsi que le cœur de Draco.

« Tu ranges ton orgueil de Veela mâle blessé et tu m'écoutes ! De quel droit te permes-tu de décider de MA vie privée ? Bon sang. JE.NE.SUIS.PAS.TA.PROPRIETE !

« Chuuut ! Messieurs, vos histoires de cœur, cela se passe en dehors du cours s'il vous plait !

Harry, furieux, partit dans la forêt interdite. Peu de temps après, les élèves purent voir un oiseau blanc, d'une taille peu habituel s'envoler et se diriger vers les plus hauts tours du château.

« Putain, Black, tu ne pouvais pas te la fermer, pour une fois dans ta chienne de vie ? »marmonna Severus dans ses dents. La réaction de Sirius le surprit.

« Oh, ça va ! J'ai fait une connerie d'accord ! Maintenant, tu me lâche Snivellus !

« Chut ! » dit une voix douce te mélodieuse. Saskia qui était revenue se tourna vers Severus. « Les ténèbres t'entourent pourtant je peux voir une lueur vive qui éclaire là ! »

Elle posa sa main sur le ventre de Severus qui tressaillit. Sa main était douce et chaude. Si chaude que cela en devenait insupportable. Mais Severus ne fit pas un geste. Le pire fut quand elle enleva sa main. La chaleur semblait le liquéfier de l'intérieur. Là, il ne put contenir un gémissement. Il tomba à terre en se tenant le ventre. Que lui avait-elle fait ?

« Sev' ? Ca va ? Dit quelque chose, respire. Dit Draco.

Il était à ses côtés, il avait envoyer Sirius chercher le prof pendant qu'il essayait de calmer Severus. Sirius y avait été sans contredire.

« N'ai crainte, petit Veela, j'ai seulement activé son don. Au revoir enfant de la Lune » dit-elle en embrassant sur le front Severus.

La dryade partit, suivit des 2 naïades dont Zana qui avait le même sourire mystérieux que Saskia.

Pour cause : dans son groupe, elle s'était occupée du futur couple James-Lily. Narcissa et Remus avaient même du se soutenir mutuellement pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire tant la situation était cocasse

« Savez-vous, jeune homme que les rousses ont souvent la réputation d'être très chaude ? Vous en avez de la chance d'en avoir une pour vous !

James avait très bien compris le sous-entendu et était devenue très rouge. Cela empira quand Lily entra dans le jeu. Elle semblait savoir quelque chose qui confirmait l'hypothèse de Zana.

« Il ne reste pas insensible à ton charme, jeune ensorceleuse.

« Je le sais, mais j'attends toujours. Il est un peu lent.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Il est si mignon. Il ressemble presque au petit ange là-bas avec Saskia. Si tu n'en veux pas, fais-moi signer, j'aimerais postuler.

« PAS.TOUCHE !

Lily plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche : sa parole avait dépassée ses pensées et la mettait dans une situation précaire.

Soudain, ils entendirent le 'petit ange' crier après son blond. Lily , Narcissa et Remus en furent peinés ( Remus avait grâce à ses dons de loup-garou sentit toute la peine des deux personnes). James ricanait : bien fait pour sa gueule, il ne mérite pas le bonheur. Bizarrement, Regulus affichait un petit sourire en coin et murmura « J'en connais un qui va être content ».

« Madame, venez vite s'il vous plait ! C'est sev'…Snape (rattrapa Sirius en espérant que son lapsus passerait inaperçu.) La dryade l'a touché et il s'est écroulé.

Tous les élèves suivirent la prof. Comme des charognards se précipitaient sur un mourant. Car c'est bien connu, la nourriture favorite d'un élève normalement constitué sont les rumeurs.

Severus était au sol et se tenait le ventre. Il ressemblait à une femme enceinte. C'est ce que pensa Sirius et étrangement une douce chaleur l'envahie.

« Monsieur Snape, ça va ?

« Oui, oui, très bien ! ça se voit non ? Mais, bordel, je crève de mal au ventre !

« Restez poli monsieur…

« Alors faites votre boulot, nom de dieu !

Sirius eut un sourire en coin : il ressemblait de plus à une femme enceint : la même humeur si massacrante quand elle accouche (son père lui avait raconté sa naissance et la fracture à sa main qu'il eut grâce à sa mère).

Une image de Severus tenait une petite fille apparut devant ses yeux. Il secoua vivement la tête. Mais qu'est qu'il raconte encore ? C'est Snivellus, pas une femme enceint. Le blessé fut installé sur un brancard et conduit à l'infirmerie où il resta trois jours.

Une nouvelle rumeur se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Il se disait, en plus de la rupture du couple homo, que Severus , la tête de turc du groupe des Maraudeur avait été transpercé par une lame de lumière car il avait été reconnu coupable du meurtre de 13 Dryades.

Aux questions qu'on posait à son groupe d'amis fut répondu : « Non, non, non ! » ou encore « Pensez ce que vous voulez, de toute façon, vous êtes trop con pour voir la vérité même si elle se baladait nue devant votre nez !

Pendant ce temps Draco ruminait sa colère mais surtout sa peine.

Et un nouvel élève s'était joint au groupe : Remus. Il s'était tellement bien entendu avec Narcissa et Lily, qu'il côtoyait presque tous les jours à la bibliothèque qu'il avait décidé de rejoindre le groupe même avec les menaces de James. Remus pensa que James était puéril de réagirent de la sorte.

Depuis la scène de rupture, Harry recevait régulièrement des avances plus ou moins poussées qu'il refusait froidement. A la fin de la deuxième journée, il en eut tellement marre qu'il mit le feu sans le vouloir à un tas de lettres présent à sa place. Il avait fait ça sous le coup de la colère mais ne le regrettait pas.

« Monsieur ! La magie en dehors des cours était interdite, hurla Mac Gonagall.

« Hein ? Merde ! Désolé mais je ne contrôle pas ma magie quand je suis en colère.

« Je confirme ajouta Blaise. En 3é année, il a gonflé sa tante sous l'effet de la colère.

« C'est pas tout : il a réussit à libérer un serpent à l'âge de 10 ans compléta Draco.

« Comment tu sais toi ? demanda vivement Harry

« Connais mieux ton ennemi que toi-même dit Draco en haussant les épaules.

« Grr, occupes-toi plutôt de tes fesses !grogna le brun.

« D'accord mais avec toi !

« Stoop ! Ca va pour une fois mais essayez de vous contrôler, la prochaine fois ! Sinon je serais obliger de sévir !

Harry hocha la tête et s'affala sur sa chaise. La tension dans le groupe était palpable.

Le repas durait depuis quelque minutes et Harry n'avait toujours pas dit un mot ni manger grand-chose. Au effort de Remus ou de Lily pour le faire parles se terminait en monosyllabes.

# Tu vas me lâcher, sale brute ! Je peux me déplacer tout seul. Ah ! Tu m'énerves d'avoir toujours raison. Tourne à droite#

Harry dressa la tête et regarda autour de lui mais rien.

« Harry, ça va ? (Harry hocha la tête mais continua à regarder autour de lui) Je souhaite m'excuser pour Black. Mes gènes se sont affolés et le coup est partit tout seul. Tu me pardonnes ?

« Excuse acceptée. Silence maintenant !

Ils furent surpris qu'Harry accepte une excuse aussi minable. Puis à l'attitude su brun, tous tendirent l'oreille mais personne entendirent quelque chose sauf que :

#Encore à droite. Ouf, la porte est ouverte ! Chut, tu vas nous faire repérer ! Bon trouvons ces deux verticaux !#

Harry se leva sans faire attention aux autres et se dirigea vers la porte. Là quelque chose fit tilt dans la tête de Draco.

« Et Merde…. Blaise, deuxième année ! dit-il avant de suivre Harry

« Et merde, gros problème à l'horizon !

« Quoi… ?

« Je…Je…Rien. Oubliez ! Dépêche Draco, grouille !

Un sentiment de panique s'empara de la salle. Il y avait un loup et un serpent dans la salle.

« Bingo ! On est mal barre. Accélère Dray.

#Où sont-ils. Ils ne pouvaient pas être différent des autre§ Saskia va m'entendre, dieu que j'ai faim ! Et cette odeur…#

Un sifflement beaucoup plus fort se fit entendre et effraya beaucoup de monde.

#Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Ne touche à rien sinon…#

#Quoi, qui me parle ? Ha je crois qu'on en a trouver un ! Louna#

#Pourquoi tu me cherchait qui est l'autre…#

Une main s'abattit sur sa bouche. Harry se retourna et tressaillit. L'odeur de Draco était enivrante mais cela n'expliquait pas la colère dans ses yeux mercure.

« Trop tard, on est dans une merde noire ! dit Blaise en mettant sa tête dans ses bras

Autour de lui, tout le monde était figé, blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine.

# Le blond, c'est ton maître ? Wow, tu en as de la chance Louna, il est à croquer ! Eh ! Arrête de grogner, tu m'écrases. Au secours ! Elle a faim et je crois que je suis son prochain casse-croûte. #

Harry pouffa puis s'agenouilla devant le loup blanc. Doucement, il tendit la main pour la caresser. Draco retint son souffle mais la louve ne bougea pas. Elle semblait, d'ailleurs, beaucoup apprécier ses caresses derrière l'oreille.

#Et maintenant elle grogne de plaisir. Eh !pas touche, c'est mon maître ! Maître, sortez-moi de là, prenez-moi dans vos bras#

Harry hocha la tête et le serpent vient s'enrouler autour de son bras.

Draco posa une main sur l'épaule du brun et lui dit à l'oreille

« Harry, tu te souviens du duel lors de notre seconde année ?

Harry hocha la tête

« Ben, tu viens de refaire la même erreur.

Harry ouvrit la bouche : Et M.E.R.D.E !

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour les rewiews. Je suis contente que cela vous plaisait même si je ne la trouve pas super cette fic. Ne vous en faites pas je continue. Et est possible aussi qu'une nouvelle histoire viennent ce rajouter.

La semaine prochaine: suite et fin de Lynara, bordel en potion.


	8. Dispute et animagus

**Quand Imagination devient Réelle.**

Chapitre 8 : Dispute et animagus

Harry se releva lentement et regarda autour de lui. La plupart des élèves avaient le teint pâle, certains même semblaient être prêt à tourner de l'œil. Puis comme une explosion, la salle fut envahit d'un boucan monstre que même Dumbledore eut du mal à arrêter. Il du employer la méthode forte : une détonation magique. C'était maintenant au tour d'Harry d'avoir le teint pâle et de se sentir nauséeux.

Il avait pu saisir quelques paroles et celles-ci semblait très peu glorieuses :

« C'est un fourchelangue et il traîne avec Severus. C'est peut-être à cause de lui qu'il est à l'infirmerie ? » était la parole la plus gentil du lot. Les plus méchantes venait de son père et de Peter, ce maudit rat.

« On ne sait rien de lui ! C'est peut-être le fils de Vous-savez-qui ! Et les autres ses gardes du corps »

« Et d'ailleurs, l'un deux a l'air plus doué pour le corps à corps » ajouta d'une voix nasillarde Peter.

« Jeunes gens, veuillez-vous calmer ! »Hurla Dumbledore que cette situation énervait aussi. « Cette affaire n'est pas aussi dramatique que vous semblez le croire ! »

« Comment ça pas dramatique ! Mais vous voulez rire ! C'est un fourchelangue, une langue réputée comme celle des mages noirs. De plus, on ne connais rien de ce type… ! riposta James.

« La ferme Potter, sa vie privée ne te concerne en rien ! »Dit Lily en se levant

« Enfin ! Jeunes gens, veuillez vous calmez et vous rasseoir sur le champs. Je suis sûr que monsieur Prince, ici présent a une très bonne explication ! »

Un long silence s'installa après son petit discours. Tous semblaient attendre quelque chose.

« Monsieur Prince… Nous attendons ! »

« Hein, quoi ? C'est que… »Dit Harry, gêné de devoir étaler une période de son enfance qu'il n'aimait pas du tout

« Monsieur le directeur, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que cette discution se fasse dans votre bureau ? » Essaya Narcissa.

« Mais bien sûr allons dans le bureau de Dumbledore, pour que la vérité nous soit cacher car le démon et sa clic aura fuit chez son père, le grand Lord Voldemort ! » cria James. Toute la salle frémit à ce nom, sauf quelques uns dont Harry et sa clic, comme disait James

« Voyez, il n'ont même pas peur d'entendre ce nom qu'ils doivent tant aimer ! » Rajouta Peter de sa petite voix.

Harry grinça des dents. Comment osaient-t-ils dirent ça ? Lui, le survivant, lui dont la vie avait été détruite par ce putain de con de mage noir de mes deux ! Lui être le fils de ce bâtard, mais ils l'ont bien regardé ou quoi ?

Draco, sentant la colère qui bouillait dans les veines de son petit… -Non , il ne savait toujours pas s'il pouvait l'appeler comme ça- d'Harry recula de quelque pas, le loup alla se placer derrière son maître. Remus se surprit à Gémir : la lune était proche et ses sens exacerbés le prévenait dans danger imminent.

« Monsieur Potter, je vous demanderez de vous calmez ! De plus, la peur d'un nom ne fait accroître la peur de la personne elle-même ! Voyez : Mademoiselle Evans et Black ainsi que moi-même n'avons pas peur de ce nom,… »

« D'accord pour vous monsieur, car vous êtes un grand sorcier et donc vous pouvez vous permettre cette acte de bravoure mais je pense que pour Lily et Black , ce n'est pas la même chose. Elles sont rester avec ce fils de pute beaucoup trop longtemps… »

Il ne put continuer car toutes les vitres de la grande salle venait d'exploser ainsi que la plupart des verres. Draco sursauta légèrement puis secoua la tête. Pff, les Potter ne sont pas des créatures des plus intelligents : insulter la mère d'un soi-disant fils d'un mage noir, ce n'est vraiment pas intelligent. Mais faire de la magie sans baguette deux fois dans une journée dans une école de magie, c'est encore plus con. Potter junior doit être bien crevé maintenant. Tant mieux, il fera un bon gros somme ce soir. Draco ricana et se tourna vers Harry. La vision qu'offrait Harry à ce moment était tel que la bouche de Draco se retrouva sur le sol. Tous comprirent d'après sa réaction que l'aspect du brun était tout sauf normal. Louna Gémit fréquemment et Remus devait se faire violence pour ne pas faire pareil. James déglutit, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit de provoquer un futur mage noir en puissance ? Peter, pleutre comme il l'était, alla se planquer sous la table. Les professeurs et surtout le directeur s'étaient levés et avaient sorti leur baguette pour parer à toute éventualité.

« Ainsi, **_Potter _**Tu veux connaître mon histoire ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix si éthéré que Draco eut du mal à la reconnaître. « Sache pour ta gouverne que je ne serais jamais un fils d'un connard comme ce décérébrés de Voldy. D'ailleurs, j'ai pour ordre de le tuer ! Et oui messieurs les Serpentards et futurs mangemorts, je fais partis de vos ennemis donc… désolé de vous décevoir, mais ma puissance n'est pas à votre service ! »

Lucius eut une grimace de dédain, comme une créature aussi frêle pouvait-elle cacher une très grande puissance capable de battre son maître ? A ce moment, un déchirement s'entendit et tous les élèves furent bouche bées : Harry avait maintenant deux grandes ailes dont l'une noir et l'autre d'un blanc aussi pur que la neige Dans le dos. Il semblait encore plus effrayant !

« **_Cornedrue_**, tu voulais mon histoire, la voici ! »

Le directeur essaya d'intervenir mais le hochement de Draco et de Blaise l'en dissuada. Quelque chose lui disait au fond de lui que les deux jeunes hommes avaient déjà du avoir à faire à la colère du jeune ange et qu'il valait mieux attendre que ça se tasse avant d'intervenir. James, lui se demandait comment, il avait pu découvrir son surnom car seuls les maraudeurs le savaient. Puis, il regarda du coin de l'œil Remus, cela devait être lui qui leur avait dit ! faux frère !

« Mon histoire commença lors de mes un ans, le soir d'halloween, comme **_cadeau_** je suppose »cracha Harry « Un mage noir, aussi terrible que votre putain de Lord, s'invita chez moi. Et devina quoi ? » (Dumbledore soupira d'aise, Harry même sous l'effet de la colère ne révélait aucun élément du futur) « Il les a tué tous les deux , et oui, je suis orphelin. Pas besoin de votre pitié ! » dit-il aux personnes qui avaient poussés des petits cris d'épouvante.

« Il chercha en plus de ça de me tuer aussi mais comme il est aussi doué qu'un manche à balais, il se loupa et me marqua à vie. » Harry souleva une mèche de cheveux et leur révéla la cicatrice qui parut si rouge sur sa peau pâle.

« A partir de ce jour ma vie fut un enfer, Tous les ans je du me battre contre lui sauf en troisième ou j'ai retrouvé un parrain. Cependant, il fallut que je joue les héros et qu'il meurt deux ans plus tard. Alors si je suis le fils de ce putain de salopard de merde, je préférerais me suicider ! Ca te conviens ? »

« Non, tu n'as toujours pas répondu quand au fait que tu étais fourchelangue ! » Draco ET Blaise eurent la même réaction : ils se prirent la tête entre les mains. Mais les Potter sont idiots ou ils le font exprès ?

Un roulement de tonnerre fit frissonner la salle

« Je suis fourchelangue parce que ce connard, ce fils de pute d'assassin m'as légué sans le vouloir une partie de ses pouvoirs ! Content, petit prétentieux de Maraudeurs ! »

Draco siffla, il devait vraiment être très en colère pour parler à son père sur ce ton. James parut rétrécir sur place. Mais il rétrécit vraiment ?

« Voilà, maintenant, tu as la taille et la voix de ton intelligence. C'est à dire celle d'un gosse de 5 ans. Soit content, Pomfresh pourra sûrement de redonner ta taille ce soir mais pour la voix, cela prendra plus de temps. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre. »

Wow, et de trois. Si il réussit à ne pas finir la nuit à l'infirmerie, Draco veux bien devenir prêtre et faire vœux d'abstinence pour le reste de sa vie.

Heureusement pour lui (et pour nous aussi lol), l'ange brun, au bout de sa tirade vacilla et tomba dans les pommes. Heureusement Draco, avec ses réflexes d'attrapeur même si Harry était meilleur que lui, il devait le reconnaître, le rattrapa avant u'il ne se fracassa le crâne contre le dallage de la grande salle. Plus d'une heure était passée depuis l'évènement du serpent et du loup. D'ailleurs, pourquoi celui-ci suivit le Veela sans jamais le quitter ?

« Monsieur Myzi, veuillez conduire monsieur Prince à l'infirmerie avant que monsieur Potter ne veuille l'étriper » demanda le directeur d'une voix très calme.

Draco se tourna vers la table des griffondors et s'aperçut que le directeur avait raison. Un petit James se débattait comme un beau diable pour s'échapper de la poigne d'un Sirius hilare. Si le regard pouvait tué, Harry serait mort dans d'atroces souffrances, encore pire, Draco pouvait le parier, que celles du lord que son père aimait tant. Rapidement car Sirius ne semblait plus pouvoir se retenir, le blond sortit avec son ange dans les bras mais juste avant qu'il ne sorte, le professeur Mc Gonagall l'interpella.

« Monsieur Myzi, je vous dispense de votre retenu pour ce soir, vous pouvez rester avec monsieur Prince à l'infirmerie mais demain soir à 8h30, je vous veux dans mon bureau. »

Draco hocha la tête et s'en fut avec son ange et son loup que le suivait de près. Les autres se dispersèrent sauf Lily, Narcissa et Blaise qui eux avaient leur retenue. Remus, alla lui dans la bibliothèque avec Sirius, Peter et un mini James qui était adorable avec sa moue boudeur. D'ailleurs, ils mirent plus de 20 minutes pour l'atteindre tant les filles semblaient adorer s'émouvoir devant James. Quand ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque, James avait un énorme sourire, ce qui le rendait selon la gente féminine encore plus attirant. Tous le pensaient sauf Lily, la seule pour qui, il aurait voulut que cela fasse effet.

« Remus, promet-moi que tu ne leur dira pas ! » chuchotait inlassablement James

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je leur dise ? »

« parce que tu es leur amis maintenant et que tu leur as déjà parlé de nos surnoms de maraudeurs ! » dit Peter.

Bizarrement, Sirius ne disait rien et était plongé dans un recueil sur la magie Dryatique. N'entendant rien venant de sa part, ni commentaire salace ni blague idiote, les trois maraudeurs se tournèrent vers lui. Se sentant épié, il daignant lever la tête.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, énervé d'être le centre d'attention des trois garçons.

« Rien, mais tu fais quoi avec ce livre ? » Demanda Peter avec un air idiot

« On est là pour faire une blague en représailles de l'ange, non ? (les trois garçons hochèrent la tête) Bien, je cherche un thème et une formule.

« Mais tu sais que c'est un livre sur la magie des Dryades ? »Continua Peter.

Oui, je sais je ne suis pas complètement idiot je te remercie Peter, dit sèchement Sirius avant de continuer plus calmement. Je cherche ce qui s'est passé avec Snape.

« Pourquoi, c'est que Snivellus après tout ? » dit James.

« Pour savoir. Bon on s'y met ? » répliqua Sirius.

Comme cette réplique n'attendait pas de réponse, les maraudeurs se mirent au travail. James pour la vengeance, Peter parce que c'est un suiveur. Sirius pour la gloire et Remus, pour tester la connaissance du Brun, ce qui savait de leur groupe. Car il en était sur les trois voyageurs (Lynara étant partit, il ne peut pas savoir) n'était pas de cette période-ci mais plutôt du futur, selon lui. Pourtant, il n'avait rien dit aux autres, de peur d'être traiter de fous et de perdre leur amitié.

Harry se sentait bizarre. Il se sentait comme vidé de toute sensation : la colère contre son père… Disparue. La tristesse de l'avoir comme ennemie… Disparue. La fatigue due à la magie sans baguette… Disparue.

Même la joie avait disparue. Il avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage, sauf qu'il était couché sur le sol, la tête vide. Une sorte de transe en fait, pourtant il n'avait rien fait pour, seulement s'évanouir. Une odeur chaude et humide l'assaillit. Il huma l'air, dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cet odeur. Depuis cette visite au zoo pour l'anniversaire de Dudley, il avait associé cette odeur à la jungle tropical et à la superbe panthère noire qu'il avait vu là-bas.

Peu à peu, sa vision se fit plus nette. Il aperçut des grandes ombres vertes…Harry se trouvait maintenant couché sur de la mousse légèrement humide… des lianes s'étendaient au-dessus de sa têt, formant une sorte de hamac. Il était bien dans une forêt tropicale, cependant elle était beaucoup plus silencieuse que celle du zoo. En fait, Harry n'entendait rien hormis sa respiration.

Soudain, un bruissement le fit sursauter. Une ombre noire était sorti de la pénombre et lui tournait autour. Harry voulut se lever mais il n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps. Il ne put que rester allonger. Timidement, il se rapprocha de la main du survivant et la toucha. Quelle drôle de sensation ! C'est froid mais en même temps c'est chaud et doux. L'ombre sursauta et recula de quelques pas, peut-être est-ce due au frémissement qui avait parcourue Harry quand l'ombre l'eut touchée. Elle se rapprocha de nouveau et, avec audace, se coucha sur Harry. Celui-ci se plongea dans 2 orbes vert émeraude, si semblables aux siennes. Autour de l'une d'elle, il y avait un nuage blanc neige. C'est quand l'ombre ronronna qu'Harry comprit que l'ombre n'était autre qu'une panthère. UNE PANTHERE ! Harry voulut se lever mais il ne contrôlait toujours pas son corps.

« Calme, petit homme ! J'ai déjà mangé, quoique je ne suis pas contre un petit encas. Toi, tu es bien trop gros. »

(Pour une fois qu'on dit que je suis gros, il faut que ce soit une panthère ! pensa Harry)

« Bah ! Il faut une première fois pour tout ! et c'est un honneur pour moi d'être le premier messire. Hahaha !

Harry écarquilla les yeux. C'est la première fois qu'il entendait une panthère parler et rire. C'est déstabilisant.

« Et oui, je suis unique en mon genre ! Tout comme toi ! Avec moi, vous ne serez pas déçu, de plus je ne coûte pas cher : seulement un peu de magie. Achat garantit à la vie.

Harry sourire avant de rigoler. En voilà une bien drôle de panthère ? Mais pourquoi lui faut-il un peu de magie.

« T'es lent d'esprit mon vieux ! Je suis ton animagus. Mais si tu ne veux pas de moi, je peux aller vois ailleurs, si tu y es !

Sur ces mots, la panthère se leva et commença à partir. Mais Harry intervint avant : Il se redressa et hurla un non de plus convainquant.

« Je le savais : je suis indispensable. Ah oui, je crois que tu viens de réveiller toute l'infirmerie où on a était conduit. Ton corps réagit pareil ici et là-bas.

« Tu n'aurais pas put le dire avant ?

« Non, ce n'aurait pas été marrant ! » dit-elle avant de montrer les dents, ce que Harry pris pour un sourire.

Harry secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait que lui pour tomber sur de drôle de créatures : un hibou quelque peu caractériel, une face de serpent qui veut sa mort, un Veela mâle très jaloux et maintenant ça, une panthère ayant un sens de l'humour à ras les pâquerettes.

De plus, elle commence à peser lourd sur son estomac.

« Dit, ça te dirait de dégager de là ?

« Non, je suis bien, on t'a déjà dit que tu ferais un excellent coussin ?

Harry excédé, reprit le contrôle de ses membres et poussa de toutes ses forces la panthère qui planta ses griffes dans le sol. Il ne faudrait quand même pas abîmer ce corps d'accueil avec qui, il en sûr, il s'amusera bien.

« Bon, je t'explique ta venue et je me casse après. Donc plus tu m'interromps plus je resterais sur ton estomac. Ok d'acc ?

« Ok mais tu te Grouilles !

« Oh ! Tu te calmes. Bon je suis ton animagus mon gugusse. Hihi

Harry soupira de désespoir, l'humour de cette panthère est vraiment à revoir car là, c'est vraiment horrible.

« Je le savais déjà donc avance et s'il te plait par pitié ne rigole plus ?

« Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas marrant ? Pourtant j'en connais une bien bonne tu veux l'entendre, donc c'est l'histoire d'un nain, une elfe et un gnome, ils étaient tous les trois dans une forêt quand soudain…  
« Stoop ! Je veux les explications maintenant ou je te jure que je te transforme en bouillie. » hurla Harry à bout de nerf.

« Eh ! Reste calme, déjà que tu dois faire peur de l'autre côté

Harry devient livide. Et merde, déjà qu'on le considérait comme la pire des personnes existantes sur terre, il valait maintenant pour un fou. Il en avait vraiment marre. Une larme, aussi claire que le cristal, s'échappa de ses paupières et glissa sur sa joue. Elle voulut mourir sur ses lèvres mais une langue rappeuse la coupa dans son élan. Harry les yeux. Jamais il n'avait ressentit un tel réconfort, même dans les bras de Draco.

« Si tu te sens comme ça, c'est parce que tu m'as accepté comme une partie de toi à part entière. Répondit doucement la panthère.

« C'est quoi ton nom ?

« Baguera, tu sais la panthère dans le livre de la jungle.

« Pff, c'est débile le nom mais la sonorité est jolie. Finalement j'aime bien ! répliqua Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Normal, je suis une partie de toi, donc tu étais obligé d'aimer. De plus je suis trop sympa pour qu'on ne m'aime pas.

Fais pas ton Malefoy. Dis quand pourrais-je me transformer en toi ?

« D'ici deux à trois jours mais seulement sous le coup d'une émotion très forte. Et plutôt si l'émotion est vraiment très forte mais cela ne devrais pas arriver. Bon, je dois te laisser sois sage avec le petit Veela.

Harry sourit et rougit. Il regarda avec un pincement au cœur la panthère qui s'en allait d'un pas chaloupée dans les fourrés. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil qui fut cette fois réparateur.

* * *

coucou tous le monde merci pour vos message, ils font vraiment chaud au coeur. Dites moi si il a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Gros bisou à tout le monde.


	9. avancée et traumatisme

**Quand Imagination devient Réelle.**

Chapitre 9 : avancée et traumatisme.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il fut, quelque instants, un peu déphasé mais très vite il se rendu compte qu'il était à l'infirmerie, une fois encore… pensa-t-il. Vraiment il me vaudrait un abonnement avec par x nombre de visite un cadeau : une peluche gratuite par exemple.

Il se redressa en secouant la tête. Non, mais vraiment, l'idiotie, ça s'arrange pas avec le temps loin de là. Il vu qu'il avait encore Severus dans le lit en face de lui. Bien, au moins, il n'est pas tout seul. Severus remua puis ouvrit les yeux. Il eu comme Harry un moment d'absence assez court.

« Bonjour, ça va mieux ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire.

« Salut, oui ça va mieux mais pourquoi t'es là toi ?

« L'habitude : je me suis évanouit. Trop de magie en une fois mais vaut dire que ça en valait la peine » répondit Harry avec un sourire narquois digne de Draco.

« Que s'est-il encore passé avec les maraudeurs ?

« Comment tu sais que ce sont les maraudeurs ?

Severus haussa les épaules.

« C'est évident, il n'y a que James et peut-être Draco qui te font perdre ton sang-froid. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas Draco puisqu'il est là, endormi à tes côtés. » répondit Severus.

Harry regarda autour de lui et aperçu le blond dans un fauteuil, non loin de lui, recouvert d'une couverture.

« Je lui ai mis hier soir, il ne voulait absolument pas quitter votre chevet, monsieur Prince. Bonjour les enfants. » dit madame Pomfresh, faisant sursauter ses deux patients.

Elle déposa trois petit-déjeuners et retourna à son bureau. Harry commença à manger quand Draco se réveilla. Il déposa la fourchette et sourit au veela.

« Bonjour, alors comme ça il paraît que je suis indispensable, qu'on veut même plus me quitter d'une semelle ? Je le savais, je suis trop…

« Fou ! Tu peux te vanter de m'avoir fait une belle peur hier. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'hurler comme un dément ? » coupa Draco qui semblait fâché.

« Oh, calme ! Je ne vois pas… »

C'est alors qu'Harry se souvient de sa rencontre avec la panthère. Elle l'avait pourtant prévenu. Draco attendit la fin de la phrase mais celle-ci ne vint jamais :

« Bon, on peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence. Je sens que ça à l'air très intéressant. » demanda Severus, coupant ainsi un épais silence, lourd de tension.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent quelque instants puis détournèrent le regard. Harry se passa, nerveusement, une main dans les cheveux et commença.

« Voilà, hier, j'ai… sans faire exprès… avoué que… euh…

« T'accouche, oui ou merde ? » finit pas s'impatienter Severus.

« Voilà, je suis fourchelangue et tout le monde le sais. » dit rapidement Harry.

Severus resta stupéfait quelque instant puis hocha la tête, signe qu'il voulait la suite et qu'il interviendrait ensuite.

« Après l'accident, il eu la dispute avec James et j'ai… sous l'effet de la colère… fait exploser pas mal de chose.

« Tu parle, t'a fait explosé toutes les vitres de la grande salle.

Severus ouvrit la bouche et imita jusqu'à que Draco éclata de rire, une truite hors de l'eau.

« Vous êtes vraiment des gars bizarre, dans le futur.

Un sifflement les interrompit

J'ai faim moisssssssss, tu me passssssse un petit morceau ?

Bien sssûr

Harry arracha un morceau assez petit de bacon et souleva sa manche, montrant ainsi à Severus un magnifique serpent vert si foncé qu'on aurait dit qu'il était noir. Harry lui tendit le morceau de viande que le serpent goba tout cru.

Comment tu t'appelles ?

Je n'ai passs de nom !

Que penssses tu de Kaa ?

J'aime bien.

« Bon les amis, je vous présent Kaa. Mon serpent.

« Kaa, c'est pas le serpent dans le livre de la jungle, le roman de Kipling ? » demanda Draco.

Harry le regarda avec les yeux écarquillé, jamais il n'aurait crû que Draco Malefoy puise avoir une certaine culture moldu, lui qui proclamait haut et fort détester tout ce qui est moldu.

« Ben, quoi ! Il y a un dicton qui dit : 'connais mieux des ennemis que tu ne te connais toi !', mon père a suivit ce dicton à la lettre et je fut donc initier à la culture moldu. Ils ont des choses intéressantes.

Où est Louna ?

Harry réfléchit quelques instants puis se rendu compte que Kaa devait parler du loup blanc qui l'accompagné hier soir.

« Où est la louve blanche ? » demanda-t-il à Draco

« Je… Elle est en-dessous de ma chaise. Madame Pomfresh et moi avons essayé de la virer mais apparemment tant que je suis ici, elle ne veut pas bouger. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! »

« C'est normal! Tu es son nouveau maître même si je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, on nous avait envoyé ses deux animaux. Tout ce que je sais c'est que cela vient de Saskia.

« La dryade ? » demanda Severus.

« Oui … ! » Harry ne pu continuer car l'infirmière rentra dans la pièce et leur tendit, au deux malades, des vêtements propres.

« Vous êtes libre. Vous reprenez les cours tous les trois, cette après-midi avec potions. Vos autres professeurs sont prévenus de votre absence. Maintenant dehors et monsieur Prince, essayez de rester dehors au moins une semaine. Sinon je vais vraiment croire que vous m'aimez beaucoup.

« Mais je vous aime beaucoup. Ne comprenez vous pas que je suis fou de vous ? Si bien que je fais exprès de me blesser pour être soigner par vos douces mains.

Les trois jeunes éclatèrent de rire devant une Pomfresh qui face à l'air si sérieux de son patient eu un profond doute. Mais, voyant qu'ils se moquaient d'elle, elle eu un petit sourire

« C'est cela. Si vous m'aimez aussi fort, je vous préviens que la prochaine fois, les potions c'est en suppositoire que je vous les donne.

Harry devient blanc et manqua de s'étouffer en avalant de travers. Les deux autres étaient pliés en quatre. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre. Ils terminèrent rapidement de s'habiller surtout Harry puis se séparèrent à la sortie. Severus alla rejoindre les autres membres du groupe et Draco et Harry sortirent dehors. Draco avait quelque chose d'important à dire à Harry et pour cela voulait lui parler seul à seul.

« Harry, dit-il en s'assoyant devant le lac, voilà, je voulais te voir pour m'excuser, réellement, je veut dire. Termina-t-il rapidement, coupant ainsi la possibilité à Harry de le contredire.

« Jamais je n'aurait du réagir comme cela avec Black. Je sais ce que je dis ne rachètera rien je voulais que tu le sache. Cet après-midi, j'irais m'excuser auprès de lui.

Draco commença à se lever quand une main sur son poignet le coupa dans son élan. Il se tourna et tomba sur un Harry avec un grand sourire. Draco se rassit.

« Je suis content que tu es le courage de reconnaître tes erreurs, signe que tu as grandit. Cela ne veut pas dire que ça redeviendra comme avant mais seulement je veux bien devenir ton ami et peut-être un peu plus par après. Parce que je crois qu'on a mal commencé : on a brûlé beaucoup trop d'étapes. Amis ?

Draco regarda quelques instants la main tendue du survivant puis la serra, un sourire franc et sincère sur le visage. Dans le sous-bois de la forêt interdite, une ombre souffla. Il ne manquerait plus que son information soit erronée. Il laissa les amis en grande conversation et alla dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il alla s'asseoir devant un ange tyrannique.

« Regulus, qu'as-tu appris de bien, aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide et traînante.

« celui que tu veux est libre de toute attache. Il semblerait qu'il veuille attendre un peu avant de recommencer avec le blondinet. Devenir ami, quelle sottise !

L'ange blond rigola, d'un rire sinistre et glauque. Parfait, tout allait comme il le voulait. Bientôt l'ange brun serait à lui de gré ou de force.

Les deux garçons passèrent l'après-midi à discuter et à essayer de faire comprendre au loup de Draco qu'il devait rester dans l'appartement. Finalement, Draco du abandonner une de ses chemises favorites pour arriver à la calmer.

Quand il se présentèrent devant la salle où avait lieu le cours de potion, les autres dont Severus qui les avait rejoint après avoir pris une douche furent étonnés un Harry hilarant et un Draco grommelant des injures contre un certains loup d'une certaine dryade qui fait…

Le professeur arriva et les firent rentrer. La salle était comme celle de Severus mais en un peu plus claire et moins humide. Le professeur avait bon être le directeur de la maison de Serpentard, il n'avait jamais su supporter l'humidité et la noirceur des donjons. Harry et Draco s'assirent derrière Blaise et Remus (le seul qui avait continué à prendre potion comme cours) au fond de la classe. Narcissa et Lily s'assirent au premier rang comme Severus qui était tout seul mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger et le professeur ne disait rien. Sûrement parce que le niveau en potion de Severus était légèrement supérieur aux autres élèves.

« Bonjour, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis le professeur . La potion que vous allez réaliser, en espérant qu'elle soit réussie est une potion qui calme les personnes ayant des convulsions ou souffrant d'épilepsie. Essayer de la réussir car cette potion sera par la suite redonnée à certains élèves. Donc faites bien attention. Le premier qui fait sauter son chaudron aura une retenue. »

« Il ne nous met pas tout du la pression, non ! » murmura Harry

« On voit d'où Severus a tiré son adoration pour les retenues. » glissa Blaise avec un grand sourire.

« Oh, ça va hein ! C'est pas toi qui s'est tapé le plus de retenues avec lui§ » repris Harry

Draco et Blaise pouffèrent tandis que Remus essayait vainement de comprendre leur discutions. Severus, professeur, jamais de la vie, on aura tout vu…

Le professeur tapa sur le tableau et le début des festivités débuta. Harry n'eut pas à faire grand chose. Draco était vraiment très méticuleux et comme il ne voulait absolument pas que la potion soit un fiasco, il ne laissait à Harry que le découpage et le broyage des ingrédients. Quand Harry eut tout finit, il s'accouda à la table et regarda dans la salle. Remus et Blaise s'en sortaient à peu près et surtout grâce à Remus. Lily et Narcissa, elles arrivaient au bon résultat comme Severus qui avait presque fini. Les autres élèves peinaient énormément. Une fumée noirâtre s'échappait de pas mal de chaudron. Le professeur voyageait dans ses fumées, s'arrêtant parfois pour vérifier l'état et l'avancement des potions ou invectivait les élèves qu'il jugeait incompétents.

Cette inactivité commençait à peser sur le survivant. Il dodelina de la tête et finit par s'endormir sans que Draco s'en aperçoive. Il était dans une grande pièce blanche, avec un lit au milieu blanc aussi. Mais pas entièrement, au milieu de ce lit, il y avait une tâche de couleur rouge. Une sorte d'immense rose inscrit sur l'édredon. Harry se rapprocha du lit et fit une forme. Une jeune fille, nue, griffée de partout, le corps couvert de bleu. Lynara, mais où est-elle ?

* * *

« Bonjour, bien dormi ? » dit Harry d'une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Il était dans l'esprit du Lord.

« Tom, qu'attends-tu pour me tuer ? Vas-tu me torturer encore longtemps ? J'en peux plus. Tue-moi s'il te plait ! » pleura Lynara.

Harry tendit la main et caressa la joue de la jeune fille qui frissonna.

« Bientôt c'est pour bientôt, ma petite ! » murmura Harry avant d'embrasser violemment Lynara.

Celle-ci se débattit et donnait une puissante gifle au Lord. Il recula un peu et sortit sa baguette. Il lança deux doloris, faisant hurler la jeune fille. La rose sur l'édredon s'agrandit encore un peu et Harry sourit. Il était content. Il ne tuerait la jeune fille que quand l'édredon serait entièrement rouge, mais cela, elle ne le savait pas. Pendant ce temps, il s'amuserait à ses dépens, et puis elle est si délicieuse. Le lord se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle et lui aggripa brusquement les cheveux.

« Tu sais ce qui t'attend, Ma petite Pute ! Tu vas être très gentille et peut-être que je te tuerait à la fois. » lui dit à l'oreille Voldemort ou Harry. Celui ne savait plus très bien. Il savait seulement que ce qui allait suivre n'allait, mais alors vraiment pas, lui plaire.

Voldemort lâcha Lynara et le regarda quelques instants. Harry se demandait pourquoi il ne se passait rien mais comprit quand le regard de Lynara descendit en bas. Le Lord s'était déshabillé et arborait un sexe dur qui pointait vers la jeune fille. Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux violets de Lynara.

Tom monta sur le lit et se rapprocha, tel un félin, vers sa proie. La jeune fille recula aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait avec ses douleurs. L'homme en eut vite marre et agrippa la cheville de la fille qui donna, de son pied libre, des coups sur la main pour se libérée. Tom, excédé, agrippa l'autre pied et tira dessus. La jeune fille se retrouva dessus son pire cauchemar.

Tom caressa le visage ravagé par les larmes puis l'embrassa avec la violence qui le caractérisait. Quand il se releva, les lèvres de Lynara étaient gonflés, rouge et quelques gouttes de sans perlaient ci et là. Tom les lécha. Le sang de cette fille avait vraiment un goût inimitable. Un vrai appel à la luxure.

N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, il lui écarta brusquement les cuisses et s'enfonça d'un geste violent en elle. Lynara hurla mais son cri semblait encouragé l'homme qui haletait. Il ne mit pas longtemps à jouir mais alors que Lynara passa qu'il en avait fin, il la retourna. Il prit sa ceinture en cuir et fouetta le dos de Lynara, si fort que de nouvelles marques apparurent en rouge sur le dos de la fille. Elle hurlait à s'en déchirer la gorge mais ne pouvais s'en empêcher. Tom ne tarda pas, excité par l'odeur du sang, du sexe et par les cris de Lynara, à avoir une nouvelle érection. Tout en continuant à la fouetter, il la pénétra. Elle eut l'impression d'être écartelée. Toues les douleurs venant de son dos disparurent pour laisser place à cette nouvelle douleur, qui lui parut cent fois plus forte. Là, Tom prit son temps pour jouir.

« Maintenant que tu en as finis avec moi, tues-moi ! » supplia Lynara, sa voix rauque et secoué par des sanglots.

Voldemort eut un sourire ironique et lui caressa la joue

« Non, petite. Jouer avec toi me plait encore donc… Tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui. »

Lynara s'écroula sur le lit en pleure. Elle avait échappée à son monstre qu'était son père et se retrouvait avec un autre monstre encore plus vils et plus méchant. Elle voulait tant mourir, pourtant le ciel ne semblait pas vouloir lui accorder ce service.

Harry se réveilla tremblant, nauséeux dans la salle de potion. Au dessus de lui, il y avait Draco, Blaise, Remus et le professeur de potion. Soudain, il se rappela de ce qui lui… Non, Voldemort avait fait à la fille de Severus. A cette pensée, il se retourna et vomit. Jamais plus, il ne pourrait regarder Severus en face.

* * *

je remercie les personne qui m'ont envoyés des rewiews. Je ne peux pas y répondre ici mais je vous remercie quand même. Gros bisou Lynara

Chapitre suivant, Réaction d'Harry, retenue pour Draco, Blague pour les maraudeur et... suspense


	10. Paniqua à bord

**Quand Imagination devient Réelle.**

Chapitre 10 : panique à Bord.

Harry essaya, vainement, de se relever mais il tremblait tellement qu'il semblait avoir perdu le sens de l'équilibre. Il ressemblait beaucoup à une personne ayant trop bu. Il se répugnait. Les images ne cessaient de lui revenir à l'esprit. Il ne savait même plus qui de Voldemort ou de lui avait torturé et violé Lynara. La douleur lui embrouillé l'esprit. Il revomit à nouveau en pensant que la tâche rouge, la rose sur l'édredon était le sang de la jeune fille. Combien de temps cette torture durait-elle ? Il avait mal à la tête, mal de gorge et un poids immense sur l'estomac. C'est de sa faute ! Jamais cela serait arrivé si il avait réussit à tuer Voldemort quand il en avait eu l'occasion.

Harry semblait totalement déconnecté de son environnement. Plusieurs fois, Draco avait essayé de l'aider à se calmer mais il n'avait jamais réagi à ses gestes et ses paroles. Le professeur avait envoyé quelqu'un chercher Pomfresh mais elle mettait du temps à arriver. Il faut dire quand duel, les élèves s'étaient surpassés durant les combats et beaucoup étaient gravement blessés.

Harry tenta de nouveau de se relever et réussis tant bien que mal. Cependant quand il fit un pas vers la sortir, son corps, indépendant de sa volonté, partit vers l'avant. Il se serait cassé le nez si Draco ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Ce geste sembla réveiller l'ange.

« Draco… ? » murmura-t-il.

« Chut, mon ange, chut ! Tout va bien, tu es à Poudlard » répondit le Veela en asseyant le brun. Ces paroles le calmèrent quelques peu mais Harry ne pu retenir ses larmes.

« Il a eut Lynara… C'est… » hoqueta Harry, sans s'apercevoir que Severus était à ses côtés.

« Chut, petit ange, calme-toi » répétait inlassablement Draco

« Peu pas… ! La scène… Horreur… » dit avec difficulté Harry

Il faisait une crise d'asthme et Draco n'avait pas sur lui, son sac en papier. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer normalement et ses sanglots n'arrangeaient rien à l'histoire. Draco, se releva ; blême et informa ses amis de la situation.

« Sev' peux-tu me faire une potion calmante et une pour dormir sans rêve ? »

Severus acquiesça et partit sans demander la permission dans la réserve. Il en revint avec tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Lui et Lily, les deux les plus doué dans leur groupe, se mirent au boulot.

« Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un de vous trois auraient un sac en papier ou en plastique. Harry nous fait une crise d'asthmes ! » demanda Draco.

A côté de lui, Harry haletait, son teint de plus en plus rouge. Il semblait vouloir tourner de l'œil à tout instant. Mais Draco ne reçut que des réponses négatifs. Cela désespéra le blond. Et cette infirmière qui traîne toujours en chemin. Il se retourna vers le professeur qui aidait Lily et Severus mais il lui fit signe qu'il n'avait rien pour calmer la crise du brun.

« Voilà, c'est bien, respire un grand coup ! Chut, calme-toi, c'est passé. Continues à respirer profondément » dit une voix à l'intonation grave et suave.

Draco se retourna et fut surprit de découvrire Sirius, le meilleur ami de James. Et il ne fut pas le seul.

« Que fais-tu là ? » demanda Draco suspicieux. Il gardait toujours une petite pointe de jalousie contre le parrain d'Harry.  
« Je l'aide ! J'ai souvent des crises d'asthmes lors de contrôle ou de truc dans ce genre, donc j'ai toujours sur moi des médicaments pour m'aider à me calmer. Il m'a défendu contre toi, donc je lui rends la pareille. » expliqua Sirius sans quitter des yeux Harry qui reprenait avec difficulté sa respiration. Elle était sifflante mais au moins il respirait à nouveau.

« Que fais-tu là » demanda à son tour Remus. Il avait coupé les liens avec les maraudeurs quand il avait dit à James de se calmer car lui était un loup-garou et c'était encore pire qu'être homo. Mais James lui avait rétorqué que non. Dégoûté de l'attitude puérils de son ami, il avait demandé asile chez les voyageurs. Ceux-ci l'acceptèrent à une seule condition, ne jamais révéler ce qui se passait dans le dortoir.

« Je t'attendais ! James est un crétin, son attitude est débile et je ne veux pas perdre un ami pour si peu. Je voulais te parler, je crois que… Mais cela attendra plus tard. A plus » Dit Sirius avant de partir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Les cinq personnes qui avaient entendu la conversation furent perplexe. Qu'avait Sirius qui le mettait si mal à l'aise, tellement qu'il ne pouvait en parlé à son meilleur ami ?

Severus arriva avec les deux potions sur cet entremet. Harry avala la première sans faire d'histoire mais Draco l'empêcha de boire la potion de sommeil. Tous se demandèrent pourquoi sauf Harry qui comprit qu'il devrait expliquer sa vision.

« Dis moi ce que tu as vu, c'est pour ton bien ! » demanda Draco

Il tremblait de tous ces membres, normal car il avait faillit perdre son compagnon, son âme-sœur. 'Note à moi-même : remercier Sirius' pensa-t-il.

Harry ne répondit pas, il se contentait de garder la tête vers le sol et d'en admirer la saleté.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire ? C'est si affreux que ça ? » continua Draco.

Dans la salle, tout le monde écoutait avec attention, mais le professeur croyant que le jeune brun ne disait rien à cause du trop grand nombre de personne, les vira à leur grand déplaisir.

« Voilà, les personnes présentes dans la classe sont celles que vous connaissait bien, jeune homme. Maintenant répondez à la question ! » dit le professeur.

Mais Harry secoua la tête et s'entêta à rester dans un mutisme assez désagréable pour la curiosité du groupe.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre ? Dis le nous, cela te libérera de la culpabilité que tu dois ressentir » s'inquiéta Draco.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas se libérer de sa culpabilité, il voulait mourir. La potion calmante commença à faire son effet. Ses muscles se détendit, le battement de son cœur ralentit et repris un rythme plus normal. Son esprit aussi se calma : il n'eut plus la force de s'interdire de répondre aux questions que Draco lui posait.

« Je ne veux pas le dire » murmura Harry, si bas que tout le monde du tendre l'oreille pour entendre.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Blaise, curieux

Draco le regarda d'un œil noir, il se doutait que c'était la potion qui déliait la langue de l'ange et il en voulait à Blaise d'en profiter.

« C'est trop horrible, Il s'est défoulé sur … Non je ne peux le dire. » dit Harry en secouant la tête. Les larmes s'étaient remises à couler.

« De quoi parle-t-il ? Qui est ce IL dont il parle ? » demanda le professeur.

« Il faudrait mieux appeler le directeur. Il faut voir avec lui pour savoir si on peux vous le dire. » Répondit Blaise avant de se retourner vers Harry qui était en train de se faire consoler par Draco.

Le professeur alla jusqu'à la cheminée et y jeta une poudre verte. Il mis sa tête dans le feu et appela le directeur. Albus ne mit pas longtemps à arriver.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir professeur ? »

Le professeur de potion ne répondit pas mais il désigna les élèves qui entouraient Harry.

« Ah ! » fut la seule réaction du directeur. « Parlez, messieurs n'ayez crainte. A votre départ, j'effacerait les mémoires de tout ce joli monde. »

Draco commença

« Bon pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Harry, Blaise et moi venons du Futur. Nous sommes respectivement les enfants de Lily, Zabini et Narcissa. Normalement, nous sommes quatre avec une fille du nom de Lynara qui a disparut. »

Harry se remis à trembler. Tout le monde comprit plus ou moins que c'était à cause de cette fille qu'il était dans cet état. Blaise poursuivit.

« Harry, ici présent, est orphelin et n'a jamais connu ses parents à cause de Voldemort. Il a aussi faillit être tué mais par un sort que lui jeta Lily, il survécut mais garda un certain lien avec son assassin. Ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui est une vision. Il en a de temps en temps et ils sont assez douloureux. Mais jamais cela n'avait pris autant d'ampleur. »

Harry interrompit Blaise et continua.

« Normal ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu par les yeux de Voldemort, une jeune fille se faire violée par lui. (Les filles étouffèrent un exclamation) Voir par ses yeux donne l'impression que c'est moi qui est fait ce geste. De plus, la jeune fille en question n'est autre que Lynara. La fille de Severus. Je suis désolé »

Harry tremblait de tous ses membres et avait du mal à se contrôler. Des larmes coulaient sans retenu sur ses joues. Draco ne perdit pas un instant. Il donna la potion de sommeil à Harry qui s'écroula dans ses bras.

« Si vous voulez bien nous excusez mais nous allons le coucher. Tu viens Blaise. »

« Non, je vais chercher à manger pour nous et vous rejoins au quartier. Après, je te signale qu'il faudra aller en retenu chez la Macgo. »répondit Blaise avant de s'éclipser.

Severus s'assit sur le même siège qu'Harry. Il avait le visage plus blême que d'habitude et semblait être totalement déconnecté du reste du monde. Sa fille, qu'il avait si peu connu était dans les mains du Lord et se fait torturé. Il devait la sauvé même si c'était au péril de sa vie. Avant que quelqu'un eut fait le moindre geste, il s'enfuit de la salle et sortit de l'école. Il savait où il devait aller mais personne ne devait savoir. Un jour, son père lui avait dit que quand le moment serait venu, Severus serait trouvé le Lord. Il alla au trois balais et prit la cheminée commune, jusqu'à chez lui.

« Enfin, mon fils, tu es prêt à te prosterner devant le Lord. »

« Oui mais je souhaite le voir seul. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

« Oui, tu restes dormir ? Le manoir est vide depuis la mort de ta mère. »

« Oui, tu sais que depuis ce jour-là, tu deviens trop sentimentale ? »

« Oui et toi, ton masque deviens de plus en plus dure. Un jour tu ne pourras plus t'en défaire, fait attention »

Severus renifla avec dédain. Son masque tombait rien que pour ses amis qui étaient sa famille depuis la mort de sa mère. Son père n'était rien, rien qu'un mangemort qui finissait tranquillement sa vie.

Severus laissa son père et monta se coucher et réfléchir. Son geste allait le couper de ses amis mais sa fille en valait bien la peine. Cependant comment convaincre le Lord. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas dire qu'il avait une fille qui avait son âge ! Oui, voilà ! Cette fille était sa petite amie et même si elle a voulut tuer le Lord, il l'aimait encore un peu. Il souhaiterait que le Lord le la lui rende. Il s'endormit sur cette pensée, en priant le ciel pour que ça marche.

Au château, Blaise et Draco, après avoir mangé, quittèrent le survivant qui dormait encore et se rendirent au bureau de Mc Gonagall pour leur retenus. Peu de temps après Harry le réveilla en sursaut. Il avait revu la scène. Pour se changer les idées, il prit une douche et puis alla se balader dans les couloirs de l'école. Pour être discret, il avait revêtu un pantalon serrant en cuir et un pull tout aussi serrant. Comme ça il se fondait parfaitement dans l'ombre. Enfin c'est ce qu'il passait ! Près des Donjons, il fut agrippé par une main et plaquer contre le mur. Ce geste lui coupa un moment sa respiration. Ce qui suivit aussi. Une bouche qui n'était pas celle de Draco glissait le long de son cou. Des mains autres que celle du Veela se glissaient sous le pull et taquinaient les côtes du survivant. Harry, tétanisé, revu encore une fois la scène et comprit que cette fois-ci, il était à la place de Lynara. Paniqué, il se débattit mais les mains le tenaient extrêmement serré. Harry voulut crier mais, comme si la personne avait su ce qu'il allait faire, elle l'embrassa. Pas d'un baiser tendre, mais d'un baiser rageur, violent. Puis la bouche fut remplacée par une main. Des bruits venaient par ici.

« Chut, petit ange. Sache que tu es à moi ! Et bientôt je t'aurais de gré ou de force. Ce n'est pas l'autre blondinet qui m'en empêchera. Foi de Malfoy. A bientôt, ma petite pute ! »

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, il a faillit être violé par Malfoy, Lucius de son prénom. Lentement, il se laissait glissé contre le mur. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et se balança, inconscient de son environnement.

Le groupe rentra de bonne heure, car le local qu'ils devaient remettre en état fut assez facile à ranger. Ils accompagnaient Narcissa dans les donjons car elle voulait prendre quelques affaires. C' »est là qu'ils retrouvèrent Harry. Draco lui toucha l'épaule. La réaction d'Harry fut assez violente : Il se leva se plaqua contre le mur, les yeux perdu et vide, ensuite quand Draco se rapprocha, s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Draco allait se précipiter à sa suite mais fut retenu par Remus. Lui avait reconnut ces yeux si vides d'expressions. Dans sa jeunesse avant qu'il devient loup-garou, il a faillit être violé par un type dans sa rue mais ses parents étaient arrivés à temps. Lui aussi avait fuit mais il s'était jeté dans les bras des personnes qu'il aimait, alors pourquoi Harry avait fuit le blond alors qu'il est son compagnon ? Draco peiné rentra seul dans sa chambre, laissant ses mais seuls. Remus leur expliqua et Blaise acquiesça. Sa sœur avait été violée, avant qu'elle se suicide, par des mangemorts. Elle avait eut le même regard. Ils devaient retrouver le jeune homme avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Ils se séparèrent et faillèrent tous les recoins du château. Ce fut Blaise et Remus qui le retrouvèrent. Il s'était endormi dans la tour d'astronomie. Il avait cherché, en vain, la constellation du chien et l'étoile de Sirius. Les garçons, appelèrent les filles et ramenèrent l'ange à sa chambre.

* * *

Merci pour les rewiews. Un petit chapitre dont je ne suis vraiment pas fière. Je ne l'aime pas mais vous qu'est ce que vous en pensez? 


	11. vampire à Poudlard

**Quand Imagination devient Réelle.**

Chapitre 11 : Quand les vampires débarquent à Poudlard.

Harry fut réveiller tôt le lendemain matin, par Remus. Enfin, Remus était venu voir comment aller le brunet Harry, sentant quelqu'un qui se rapprochait de lui, sursauta. La scène avec Lynara puis Lucius qui a faillit le violer étaient toujours à l'esprit d'Harry et le amenait lentement mais sûrement vers la folie douce.

« Bonjour, ça va ? » demanda doucement Remus. Il ne voulait pas réveiller les autres du groupe.

« Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Enfin, comment je me suis retrouvé ici ? Je suis quasiment sûr de n'être pas revenu ici ! »Dit Harry, perplexe.

« Normal, c'est Blaise et moi qui t'avons ramener ! Euh… Harry… Je peux te poser une question ? »Demanda Remus en s'asseyant sur le lit, mal à l'aise.

« Bien sûr ! » dit Harry en souriant bien qu'il soit un peu angoissé. Il se demandait si Remus savait quelques choses à propos de Lucius et de sa proposition.

« Je sais ce qui c'est passé hier, même si je ne sais pas qui est derrière tout ça ! Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. Tu veux en parler ? » se lança Remus.

La réaction d'Harry fut très rapide : il blême brusquement et eut un frisson.

« Je… Je… Non ça va aller ! » répondit un trop sèchement Harry. Voyant le visage de Remus se fermer, il reprit plus doucement « Non, vraiment, je vais bien. Un peu fatigué, mais ça va aller »

Remus hocha la tête puis sortit. Harry s'empressa de vêtir des vêtements de sport et alla se défouler dans la salle d'entraînement. Rapidement, Remus vint le rejoindre. Au début, seulement pour regarder mais Harry lui lança un défi qu'en bon maraudeur, il s'empressa de relever. Il devait réussir à mettre Harry à terre et avait le droit de se servir de tous les moyens mis à sa disposition, sauf sa baguette. Il pouvait même blesser Harry car il avait dans cette salle un sort qui empêchait les blessures de devenir mortels

Un combat de titan commença. Mais Harry gardait l'avantage sur Remus grâce à son agilité qu'il avait grâce et à son animagus et ses gènes d'anges. Puis Remus mis la vitesse supérieur et les coups furent de plus en plus difficiles à éviter. Les autres, attirés par le bruit, furent surpris par la beauté et la brutalité qui ressortaient du combat. On aurait dit une danse, macabre mais une danse quand même, rythmée sur le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquaient. Remus fut le premier à céder. Il était en sueur et haletait difficilement à cause d'un sacré point de côté. Harry transpirait aussi mais beaucoup moins que Remus. Le plus bizarre chez Harry étaient ses yeux : ils étaient mordorés comme ceux des chats mais gardaient leur teinte verte. Il avait, de plus, laissé ses ailes sortir et celles-ci avaient pris une couleur noire brillant. On aurait dit de la fourrure.

« Harry, qu'est-il arrivé à tes ailes ? Et tu vus tes yeux ? »

Le combattant les regarda l'air perdu jusqu'à ce que Remus éclate de rire. Tous le regardèrent comme si il avait perdu la tête. Mais pourquoi rit-il ainsi ? Il n'y a rien de marrant.

« Bravo, tu viens de passer le premier stade de la métamorphose humaine. »

Harry le regarda quelque instant puis son visage s'éclaira et il se mit aussi à rire.

3 mais ils ont perdu la tête ? » murmura Blaise

Lily réfléchit quelques instants car cette situation lui rappelait étrangement une scène avec les maraudeurs.

Flash-back

James était rentré dans la salle commune très tard le soir alors qu'il n'avait été présent qu'en matinée. Lily qui n'arrivait pas à dormir était assis devant le feu. Elle voulut l'engueuler pour avoir sécher les cours mais les cornes qu'il avait sur la tête la surprit tellement qu'elle en oublia ce qu'elle devait dire. Sirius et Peter entrèrent après lui, mort de rire.

« C'est ça riez ! On verra bien quand ce se sera votre tour. » nargua James, apparemment de mauvaise humour.

« Mais c'est aussi mon tour Jamesie : regarde ! »

Sirius sortit de son pantalon, une queue, un très longue queue de chien avec les poils noirs.

« Oui mais toi au moins tu peux la cacher et elle est moins lourd à porter que moi. Mais comment ils vont pour porter ça »

« Tu parles : je dois éviter toute la population féminine de peur qu'elle ne fasse un compliment et que j'agite la queue comme un bête cabot » répliqua Sirius

A côté de lui, Peter était étalé par terre et se tenait les côtes, tellement il avait du mal à respirer. Lily devait bien se l'avouer qu'elle se retenait avec beaucoup de difficulté de rire et priait le ciel pour qu'ils se dépêchent de monter avant de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Heureusement pour elle, Remus descendit et les entraîna dans leur dortoir, sous prétexte que si quelqu'un descendait, quelque chose risquait de tombé à l'eau.

Fin flash-back

"Dis Remus, qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé avec James...?" demanda-t-elle de plus en plus sûr que ce soir-là avait un rapport à leur hilarité

« Quand ? Si tu penses au soir où James est rentré avec des cornes sur la tête et Sirius une queue de chien. Tu as une excellente mémoire. »

« Alors, tu savais que j'étais là ? Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dis ? »

« Et toi pourquoi n'avoir rien aux professeurs de la situation bizarre de James et Sirius ? » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Je…Je ne sais pas ! » dit-elle en rougissant. Pas qu'elle ne savait pas mais c'est qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas le dire.

« Mais, bon sang, on pourrais m'expliquer ! » hurla Draco « Je déteste être ignoré ! » répondit-il aux regards courroucés. Harry évitait de le regarder : son visage lui rappelait beaucoup trop celui de Lucius.

« Te fâche pas, petit dragon ! » plaisanta Remus, à son grand péril « Notre petit Harry, ici présent, vient de passé la seconde étape pour devenir animagus avec brillance. Eh, mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? Ah non pas çaaaa ! »

Les concernés par son 'petit' s'était jeté sur le pauvre loup et le chatouillaient sous l'œil attendri des trois autres. Remus se tordait dans tous les sens et suppliait ses tortionnaires d'arrêter, ce qu'ils firent mais au bout de dix minutes.

« Bon si on allait manger ? Je meurt de faim » dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Cette séance de rire l'avait aidé un peu à oublier ce qui c'était passé hier. Seulement Draco l'agrippa avant de sortir. Les autres étaient déjà dehors. Il eut le temps de voir une lueur de peur dans les yeux d'Harry. Pourquoi cette lueur ?

« Harry, je crois que nous devons parler de hier ! Pourquoi m'as-tu fuis comme cela ? Ai-je fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

« Non, ne t'en fais pas. Tu m'as juste fait peur, c'est tout ! »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu es peur de moi ? »

« Je… Je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment. Tu peux comprendre ça ! » répondit sèchement Harry. Il n'aimait pas être mis au pied du mur surtout pour cette histoire. Mais voyant l'air peiné de Draco il se reprit « Je suis désolé mais je n'ai vraiment pas envi d'en parler. On y va ? »

« Oui, va devant, j'oubliait quelque chose, je vous rejoins. » mais le mal était déjà fait.

Harry, ne se doutant de rien, hocha la tête et rejoignit les autres puis ils descendirent vers la grande salle. Draco retourna dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit. Ses vêtements d'abord blanc passèrent dans les tons noirs.

Pensés de Draco

Harry a peur de moi mais pourquoi ? Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal hier, sans m'en rendre compte ? Non, il me l'aurait dit ! N'est-ce pas ? Mais oui, c'est un griffondor donc c'est sincère, enfin normalement. Et puis pourquoi Remus m'a retenu avant que je n'essaie de rattraper Harry ? Et ce matin pourquoi me fuyait-il du regard ? Je n'y comprends plus rien et j'ai si mal au cœur. Oh, Harry, reviens moi. Tes lèvres me manque tellement ! Et ton corps. Si tu continues à me fuir comme cela, je crois que je n'y survivrais pas ! Et voilà que je tourne pousouffle maintenant. Maudit gènes de Veela ! Cela me fait dire n'importe quoi pourtant… ….

Aaaaaaaaaaaah !

Cet hurlement était si fort et si aigue que même Draco qui était pourtant profondément plongé dans ses pensées sursauta en l'entendant. Il se leva et alla dans la grande salle en triple vitesse. Dés qu'il fut arriver, il fut happer par quelqu'un et ils remontèrent dans leurs dortoirs. C'était Harry. Draco arriva, complètement crevé. Il faut dire que descendre et monter au pas de courses 36 marches, c'est épuisant.

« Tiens, on y retourne » dit Harry

« Mais alors pourquoi, est-ce qu'on est remontés, tu peux me dire ? »

« Pour prendre des armes contre les vampires. Les sortilèges ne leur font rien ou presque. »

Harry lui tendit deux épées courtes et avait en main la même dont il s'était servit ce matin. Il avait aussi en miniature, une dizaine de poignard pour Narcissa, un arc et un ballotin de flèche pour Lily et l'épée de Remus.

« Tu n'as rien pris pour Blaise ? » demanda Draco

« Non, les vampires semblent le laisser tranquille. Sûrement ces gènes de vampire. D'ailleurs quand je suis partit, il essayait sans grand succès d'établir un dialogue avec le chef «

Les deux jeunes hommes redescendirent en triple vitesse et foncèrent dans la mêlée. Draco protégea Harry pendant que celui-ci donnait les armes au groupe. Il essaya aussi de repérer Blaise mais celui-ci demeurait introuvable. Le reste de fut plus qu'un ballet dont le décor était rouge, rouge sang. Un ballet sanglant dont les danseurs étaient les combattants et leurs costumes leurs armes. Quand Narcissa et Lily furent à cours de projectiles et que les trois garçons furent complètement à bout de force, arriva le danseur vedette. Lui son costume fut son discours : Blaise avait réussit à convaincre le chef de ce clan de se joindre à eux et ensemble, ils allaient essayer de convaincre les autres clans. Comme quoi, les cours de politique que son père l'avait forcé à prendre avait finalement du bien. Il eut quelque temps pour dire au revoir à ses compagnons.

« Pourquoi, tu pars ? T'es vraiment obligé ? » demanda Draco. Il ne faut pas oublier que Blaise était son meilleur ami.

« Oui, mais tant fait pas, on se retrouvera dans notre époque, je te le promet. »

« Mais si tu n'es pas avec nous lors du départ, tu seras peut-être mort dans notre époque. Reste s'il te plait ! » essaya encore Draco

« Je ne peux pas, et tu oublies qu'un vampire est immortel donc je ne peux pas mourir ! »

« Immortel, mon œil et tous ceux qu'on a tué ! » tenta à nouveau Draco mais une main sur son épaule l'arrêta.

« Laisse-le Draco, il doit aller là où est son destin et puis, j'ai la conviction qu'il sera encore en vie quand on retournera dans notre époque. »

Draco hocha la tête mais ne pu retenir une larme qu'il essuya rageusement tout en pestant contre ses maudits gènes, bien que tous ceux qui le connaissent surent que ce n'était qu'une bonne excuse.

Severus se leva un peu paumé dans le grand lit à baldaquin de sa chambre. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de se souvenir de sa décision. Il deviendrait mangemort pour sauvé sa fille qu'il connaissait à peine. Son père l'appela en bas, lui disant de se dépêcher sinon, le Lord ne saurait pas content. Severus pour faire enrager son père, plus qu'autre chose, pris tout son temps pour s'habiller. Il mit un soin tout particulier à sa présentation. Il devait faire un bon effet sur le Lord pour pouvoir lui demander une faveur. Il descendit rejoindre son père, lequel lui donna une taloche à l'arrière de la tête. Le geste mis en colère le brun mais il se garda de faire le moindre geste. La vengeance est un plat que se mange froid. Ils partirent tout les deux en transplannant. Prétextant une maladresse de sa part, il fit exprès de marcher avec brutalité sur le pied de son père, ce qui le mis en colère mais une voix sinistre l'arrêta.

« Laisse Snape, laisse. Je suis sûr que tu le méritais. »

Le père de Severus recula et s'agenouilla. Son fils le regarda mais ne fit pas la même chose que lui. Pourquoi devait-il s'agenouiller ? Il n'est pas un petit larbin, une mauviette comme son père. Au contraire, il releva fièrement le menton et ce simple geste le fit paraître encore plus fier.

« Mmm, Je l'aime bien ton petit, Snape. Tu peux en être fier. Par contre, je suis déçu pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas amené plutôt ? »

« désolé, mon maître mais il ne voulait pas venir avant hier soir. »

« dois-je en déduire que tu n'as aucune autorité sur ton fils ? Je suis vraiment très déçu et je n'aime pas être déçu. Doloris »

Severus vit son père se tordre de douleur sur le sol, sa bouche écumait et ses doigts étaient déformés par la douleur que Severus imagina très forte à peine supportable. En cet instant, il eut un sentiment très brève de compassion pour son géniteur.

L'ombre avança et Severus fut pris d'un haut le cœur qu'il réussit heureusement à cacher.


	12. severus revient et Lucius passea l'attak

**Chapitre 12 : Lucius se fait plus insistant et Severus revient.**

Draco ne resta pas longtemps mélancolique par rapport au départ de son meilleur ami. Très vite, il voulut savoir comment les vampires avaient réussis à rentrer dans le château et pourquoi ils étaient venus. Harry et Remus se chargèrent de tout lui raconter pendant le cours d'histoire.

« Ils sont arrivé dès le début du repas. Ils ont réussis, on ne sait pas comment à traverser les champs de protections qu'avait établis le directeur mais ne sont pas rentrer par la grande porte, sûrement pour éviter que quelqu'un ne donne l'alerte. Ils ont préféré rentrer en défonçant les fenêtres de la grande salle. Je peux te dire que ce fut la panique la plus totale. Les professeurs eurent beaucoup de mal à faire sortir les élèves. Beaucoup de septièmes années ont prêté main forte aux professeurs mais comme je te l'ai dit les sorts n'eurent pas beaucoup d'effet sur ces créatures. »

« Cela ne me dit pas pourquoi ils étaient là ? Quel était leur but ? »

Remus enchaîna

« Selon le directeur, qui avait réussis avant Blaise à établir un dialogue avec le chef des vampire, Ils étaient là pour faire le plus de victime. Voldemort leur aurait promis beaucoup de sang, de victimes mais ils ne virent rien venir alors que comme promis, ils l'aidaient au mieux de leurs capacités. Ils voulurent prendre leurs victimes parmi les rangs de Voldemort mais celui-ci se vengea en tuant leur roi. Cela leva une révolte parmi leur clan mais Voldemort pour calmer le jeu, leur permit d'attaquer l'école. Je ne sais pas ce que Blaise leur a promit mais il a réussit là où Dumbledore avait échoué. Je suppose que on ne le saura peut-être jamais. »

« Voilà maintenant, tu sais tout ! »

« Non, il reste un point sombre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier pour que tu me fuies ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Mais pourquoi s'acharne-t-il à savoir ? Il ne voulait absolument rien lui dire. Il savait que si il le disait à Draco, celui-ci s'énerverait et risquait de faire une grave erreur. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Il préféra baisser la tête et retourner au cours du professeur Binns, bien qu'il ne prit aucune note. Heureusement qu'il y avait Lily pour les aider dans ce cours-là. Le professeur restait et restera toujours aussi endormant. Draco ne comprenait pas la réaction du brun. Il se tourna vers Remus qui, même si il savait, préféra hausser les épaules et retourna aussi à sa copie. Draco était complètement paumé. Pourquoi ne voulez-t-on rien lui dire ? Qu'avait-il fait à Harry pour être mis sur le côté ? Il se promit avant que la cloche ne sonne de demander aux filles. Peut-être qu'elles sauraient le renseignés.

Severus tremblait de tous ses membres. Le lord était vraiment très effrayant. Il n'avait plus de nez et ses yeux se réduisaient en deux fentes de couleur rouge. Sa peau était vraiment très blême et comme parcheminé. Severus respira à fond mais fut écoeuré par l'odeur qui venait de chez le Lord. Une odeur de sang, de sueur froide et une odeur nauséabonde que le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'origine. Et, d'après lui, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il le sache. Le lord tourna autour de lui et Severus dû se faire violence pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Il avait l'impression d'être une proie devant un loup. Pense à ta fille, pense à ta fille. Seule cette litanie lui donnait assez de courage pour rester sur ces lieux infects. Son père, lui, restait prostré au pied de son maître dans la boue que regorgé ce lieu.

« Mm, J'aime beaucoup ton attitude, Jeune homme ! Oui, si tu m'obéis bien, tu monteras rapidement. Mm, je sens bien ces choses-là. »

Le Lord sourit et un frisson d'Horreur parcourut le dos du jeune homme. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait vu autant de malveillance dans un seul sourire. Il avait déjà des sourires hautain, arrogant et parfois moqueur à la limite du narquois mais jamais un sourire comme cela. Sa frayeur du se voir sur son visage car le Lord éclata de rire.

« Voyons il ne faut pas d'effrayer pour autant. Jeune Severus, l'ambition, il n'y a que ça de vrai. Ne penses-tu pas Norbert ? Et toi Severus ? »

« Bien sûr mon maître. Vous avez toujours raison, n'est-ce pas Severus. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait ni contrarié son père ni aller dans son sens, car pour lui, l'ambition n'était pas tout mais il devait atteindre son but et se n'est pas en contrariant le Lord qu'il y arrivera.

« Doloris ! »

Severus ferma les yeux, s'attendant à souffrir mais le hurlement qu'il entendit ne fut pas le sien mais celui de son père.

« Tu ne devrais pas dire à ton fils ce qu'il doit penser ! Laisse donc s'exprimer. Parle, mon joli ! »

Le « joli » ne répondit pas pour autant. Il ne pouvait se permettre une seule erreur.

« N'ai crainte ! Dis ce que tu penses réellement. Je ne te punirais pas. Enfin, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Car tu me plait. »

« Je veux bien croire que l'ambition est très important pourtant je pense que trop sentiments passent au-dessus. Voilà ce que je pense, Mon Lord »

« Quels sentiments ? »

Severus hésita un peu avant de répondre. Les yeux de Voldemort avaient pris une étrange lueur qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

« L'amour d'une personne envers une autre peut provoquer beaucoup de choses. »

« Tu parles en connaisseur, n'est-ce pas Severus ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais regarda intensivement le Lord comme si il voulait percer le secret de son âme noire.

« Lynara ? Cela te dis quelque chose ? »

Là encore il ne répondit pas mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Comment il avait su ? Il ne lui en a pourtant pas parlé et son père n'en savait rien donc…. C'est incompréhensible !

« Connais-tu la legimencie ? Non, visiblement ! Ton éducation a des défauts. Doloris ! »

Son père se tordait de nouveau sur le sol. Le lord n'employer pas la puissance maximum de ce sort mais la douleur quelle qu'elle soit fait toujours mal et pour un homme aussi fier que son père, se retrouver à terre devant son fils était la pire des hontes. D'ailleurs, son fils allait le sentir passer en rentrant à la maison. Comment ose-t-il dire qu'il ne lui a pas fournit une bonne éducation ?

« Ce n'est rien ! Je t'apprendrais tout ce qu'il faut mais d'abord j'aimerais que tu termines tes années scolaires sauf si j'ai besoin de toi plutôt ! Tient, ce portoloin te ramènera à poudlard. »

Severus prit la clé mais rien ne se passa, enfin pour le moment.

« Pour la question de Lynara, si tu tiens tes engagements envers moi, je la relâcherais bientôt. Je te le promets, mon mignon ! »

Severus hocha la tête et le portoloin se mit en marche. Une sorte de crochet invisible l'agrippa par le nombril et il fut tiré vers l'avant. Il attira, la tête la première, dans pré-au-lard. Il fut déboussolé quelque instant puis rentra à Poudlard. Il ne tarda pas à être accosté par le directeur. Il faut dire qu'il avait disparut depuis deux jours. Il fut conduit dans le bureau de celui-ci.

« Bonjour Severus ! Ton père m'a avertit pour ton absence. J'espère que la perte de ta grand-mère ne te bouleverse pas trop ! »

Il fut surpris par l'entrée du directeur. Sa grand-mère était morte depuis déjà trois mois et l'enterrement avait eut lieu pendant les vacances donc Severus ne comprit pas sur l'instant. Puis réalisa que ce devait être une excuse à sa rencontre avec le Lord. Pourtant, il était sûr que le directeur savait ce qui c'était réellement passé pendant ces deux jours.

« Merci monsieur le directeur. C'est vrai, sa mort fut un véritable choc pour moi. Mais je fais mieux et je souhaiterais rattraper les cours que j'ai manquer au plus vite. »

« Bien sûr, vous êtes libre de partir, Monsieur Snape ! Bon retour parmi nous. »

Severus hocha la tête et sortit du bureau. Il se dirigea tout de suite à la bibliothèque. Il voulait savoir comment le Lord avait réussi à savoir pour Lynara. Il fouilla tous les rayons mais ne trouva rien. C'était sûrement dans la réserve. Il partit à la recherche du professeur le plus imbu de sa personne : Le professeur de duel. Il eut tôt fait de le trouver dans sa salle.

« Professeur ? Puis-je vous demander un petit service ? »

« Bien sûr ! Que puis-je pour toi ? »

« J'aimerais faire des recherches sur les duel mais de façon très poussés. Cependant, il se trouve que le livre que j'aimerais bien consulter est dans la réserve. Pourtant vous savez comme votre cours est vraiment important pour moi, donc, si…. »

« Mais bien sûr, je vous fait un mot pour aller dans la réserve autant que vous voulez. D'accord ? »

« Merci, merci beaucoup, professeur. Vraiment vous êtes trop…. »

« Mais de rien, monsieur Snape ! Ca me plait vraiment de voir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui aime vraiment mon cours. Tenez. »

« Merci encore ! »

Trop facile, il est vraiment con ce professeur. C'était vraiment trop facile

Il alla rapidement à la bibliothèque et montra son mot à madame Pince puis alla dans la réserve. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le livre qu'il cherchait. Il passa le restant de la journée à lire le livre et à essayer de faire les exercices que donnait le bouquin.

Sur l'heure de midi, la seule heure où les deux filles étaient regroupées dans la même pièce, Draco décida d'attaquer.

« Salut les filles, puis-je vous parler un instant ? »

« Bonjour, oui bien sûr mais tu veux quoi ? » demanda Narcissa

« Pas ici ! Peut-on aller dans le dortoir ? J'ai déjà demandé aux elfes de maison de mettre de la nourriture là haut.

« Je veux bien, j'ai rien après le repas ! Et toi, Lily ? »

« Je n'ai rien non plus ! Mais pourquoi veux-tu nous parler ? »

Draco ne répondit et partit dans le dortoir. Il fut suivit des deux filles. Remus et Harry ne comprirent pas pourquoi ils partirent mais bon, chacun est libre. Après le repas, les deux garçons se séparèrent. Harry alla s'asseoir près de l'étang. Il voulait réfléchir sur la proposition de Lucius. Il avait peur que l'homme ne devienne plus insistent et que cela ne finisse mal, très mal. Remus partit rejoindre les filles et Draco dans le dortoir. Lui se doutait bien de la raison du départ de ses trois amis. En chemin, il fut happé par Sirius.

« Il faut qu'on parle ! Tu n'aurais pas un endroit tranquille où on pourrait parler sans être déranger ?

« Oui mais pourquoi tu veux me parler ? Pourquoi tu ne parles pas avec James ? C'est quand même ton meilleur ami ! »

« Oui mais il ne pourrais pas comprendre. Tu as vu comment il a réagit avec Harry et Draco ! »

« Tu veux dire que… »

« Pas ici ! Allons dans un endroit plus tranquille, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. »

« D'accord, suis-moi, si tu n'as pas peur du méchant loup et de son repère. »

Remus le conduisit dans le dortoir. Dans le salon, il y avait les filles et Draco en pleine conversation. Ils s'interrompirent dés l'entré des garçons.

« Ne faites pas attention à nous ! Nous devons parler. On va aller dans ma chambre. A plus tard. » Ils hochèrent la tête et regardèrent avec méfiance Sirius entrer. Il était toujours aux dernières nouvelles dans la même position que James concernant l'homophobie.

Ils reprirent leur conversation dès que les garçons furent entrés dans la chambre de Remus.

« Donc si je voulais parler, c'est à cause d'Harry ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, dis-moi ! » demanda Lily

« Pourquoi se serais moi qui aurais fait quelque chose ? «

« Parce que c'est toi »

« Merci maman, tu m'aides beaucoup ! Mais cette fois-ci, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me fuies. »

« Depuis quand ? Tu as fait quelque chose ? »

« Hier et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Je n'ai rien fait pourtant qui pourrais le blesser ou alors je ne me suis pas rendu compte »

« Tu as essayais de lui demander ? »

« Oui, j'ai essayais au moins deux fois mais à chaque fois il me fuit du regard. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! »

« Mm, tu as dit qu'il avait commencé à te fuir hier mais quand hier ? »

« Au retour de notre retenu. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

« Ah oui, je m'en souviens mais… . Ah, je vois. Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler ! »

« Mais pourquoi personne ne veux me dire ce qu'il y a avec Harry ? J'ai demandé à Remus mais il a refusé à me répondre ! »

« Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que si Harry est distant pour le moment ce n'est pas à cause de toi ! »

Draco renifla avec dédain. Cette réponse ne lui convenait pas du tout, mais apparemment, il n'aurait rien d'autre aujourd'hui.

Remus regardait Sirius faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il n'avait plus parlé depuis qu'il l'avait apostrophé.

« Bon Sirius, Tu me dis pourquoi tu voulais me parler ? Pas que je m'impatiente mais…. »

« Si tu crois que c'est facile de déballer quelque chose d'aussi intime, même devant quelqu'un comme toi ! »

Remus soupira. Il se doutait de se qui tracassait son ami mais Sirius devait le dire seul : cela le mettrait devant le fait accomplit. Mais ce moment mettait trop de temps à venir. Il aurait voulut parler avec Draco car la mine dépitée du dernier l'avait marqué. Il souffrait de l'ignorance de l'ange et ça, Remus ne le supportait guère. L'amour doit être quelque chose de doux et de joyeux et pas quelque chose d'aussi douloureux que ce qu'il avait vu sur le visage du blond.

« Je crois que je suis…. »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis gay » hurla Sirius en fermant les yeux. Il semblait redouté le jugement du loup.

Remus ne dit pas un mot mais entama une danse de la victoire. Sirius fut très surprit et se méprit sur les intentions de son ami.

« Euh, Remus ? Tu l'es aussi ? »

« Hein… Non ! Mais j'en avais marre. Je le savais déjà depuis un moment mais j'attendais que tu te l'avoues à toi-même. »

« Tu le savais ? »

« Oui, t'es pas discret quand tu mates le fessier de Snape ! Heureusement James ne l'a jamais vu ! »

« Eh ! Je n'ai regardé Snape que deux fois ! »

« En une semaine ! »

Sirius rougit vivement. Cependant il n'était pas encore prêt pour se l'avouer. Pour lui, il avait seulement envie de tirer un coup et c'est tout. Pourtant depuis que Snape avait disparut, son cœur se serrait douloureusement à chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa némesis. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit de son ami. Mais pourquoi les sentiments sont-ils toujours si difficiles à avouer ? Remus ne le savait vraiment pas ! Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Remus ouvrit et fut surpris de voir Severus car celui-ci avait disparut depuis deux jours. Ils avaient été inquiets mais Dumbledore leur avait dit que le jeune homme avait perdu sa grand-mère et qu'il devait être présent pour l'enterrement.

« Salut, je suis venu te prévenir que tout le monde t'attends dans la salle d'entraînement. Il faut que vous m'aidiez ! Black ! »

Remus, surprit par ce changement de ton, se retourna. Sirius était debout et regardait, soulagé du retour de son ennemi mais pourtant inquiet, Severus.

« Snape ! Bon, je crois que je ferais mieux de m'en aller. J'espère que je serais toujours vivant demain ! »

« Pourquoi ? Personne ne sait pour… enfin tu vois ? »

« Oui personne ne l'ai à part toi mais Peter se doute de quelque chose et en a fait part à James. Si en plus je suis venu ici, il va me tuer ! Allez bye ! »

« Attends, si tu veux, tu peux venir aussi mais aucune remarque déplacé et tu tiens tes mains sur toi, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec un Veela en furie sur ton dos. »

Sirius tomba des nues. Il rêve ou Severus vient de l'inviter à rester dans le refuge ? Non, il doit rêver. Il se pinça puis se mit une baffe.

« Ce n'est rien, il doit se demander si ce n'est pas un rêve. »

« Pourquoi, il rêve ? Je penserais plutôt qu'il se pinçait pour savoir si ce n'est pas un cauchemar ! » répliqua Severus Remus eut un grand sourire.

« Avec toi dedans ? Non, ce serais plutôt un gmegeglelgegdflm »

Sirius avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche de Remus et avait pris une jolie teinte brique à la grande joie du dernier.

« Faux frère ! Je te lâche si tu me promets de ne rien dire concernant notre conversation ! »

Remus hocha la tête. Sirius le relâcha puis se retourna vers Severus.

« C'est avec joie que je reste. Avec toutes les conditions. Il y a une chambre où je peux piauter ? »

« Sûrement. Regarde dans le couloir. Il doit avoir une porte à ton nom. » dit Severus.

Quand Sirius fut dehors, il regarda Remus en haussant un sourcil. Le loup dit silencieusement un plus tard qui suffit au ténébreux. Sirius ne tarda pas de revenir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai une chambre ! »

Dans un ensemble parfait, Remus et Severus secouèrent la tête devant tant de gaminerie.

« Bon, on y vas ? »

« Bien sûr mais pourquoi tu veux nous voir ? »

« Pas ici, dans la salle d'entraînement. »

Harry finit par s'endormir. Il ne se réveilla que quand une personne se plaça devant le soleil. Il ne vit pas d'abord le visage de son correspondant, vu qu'il était à contre jour mais il reconnut parfaitement la voix. Son pire cauchemar, enfin le deuxième, quoique… allait bientôt commencer. « Bonjour, petit ange. Tu es seul ? Tant mieux ! Je t'avais dit que tu serais à moi, de gré ou de force. Et je dois dire que j'aime prendre de force. Cela met du piquant dans la relation. Tu ne penses pas ? »

Harry trembla de tous ses membres. Il voulut courir le plus loin possible mais son corps semblait tétanisé.

« Et cette fois-ci, il n'y aura personne pour te protéger. Pas de chance mon mignon ! »

Le rire de Lucius lui fit froid dans le dos. Draco pourquoi tu n'es pas là ? Viens, viens vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Au secours.


	13. Réconciation et retour at home

**Chapitre 13 : réconciliation et retour à la maison.**

_« Et cette fois-ci, il n'y aura personne pour te protéger. Pas de chance mon mignon ! »_

_Le rire de Lucius lui fit froid dans le dos. Draco pourquoi tu n'es pas là ? Viens, viens vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Au secours._

Lucius empoigna Harry et l'entraîna dans les bois. Harry essaya de crier.

'Silencio' « Tu vois, Harry, maintenant tu peux crier jusqu'à en perdre la voix, personne ne pourra t'entendre. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne pourrais pas d'entendre crier de jouissance. »

Harry essaya d'échapper à la prise de Lucius mais il lui lança un sort qui rendit le corps d'Harry mou et sans volonté. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et continua à marcher dans la forêt interdite. Puis arriver où il voulait, il jeta sans ménagement le corps d'Harry par terre. Lucius sourit. Harry ressemble à une poupée, sa poupée. Il pouvait l'entendre gémir sous le choc car le silencio empêchait de crier ou de parler mais pas de gémir.

Harry avait peur, très peur et personne n'arrivait. Lucius s'était jeté sur lui et entreprenait de le déshabiller, ce qui ne lui prit pas longtemps. Harry pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Il essayait de lutter mais le sort était vraiment trop puissant.

« Mm, tu es si beau. J'espère que ton cul est aussi prometteur que ton corps. Qu'il est étroit et chaud. » murmura Lucius à l'oreille d'Harry.

Il se dégoûtait. Il se haïssait. Pourquoi était-il gay ? Son père avait raison ! Il n'était qu'un sale déchet. Il frissonna en sentant le corps nu du père de Draco contre sa peau. Il allait le tuer pour avoir fait ça avec son père. Pour lui, c'était sa faute si Lucius voulait lui faire ça. Oui c'était de sa faute ! Il ne méritait pas de vivre ! Soudain il sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse et cela n'était pas le genou de Lucius. Il avait de plus en plus peur.

« Je vous en pris, quelqu'un ! » murmura inlassablement Harry même si personne ne pouvait entendre.

« Tu vas voir. Tu vas aimer ! » dit Lucius.

Harry ferma les yeux et attendit la douleur. Mais rien ne vient, il avait seulement plus froid. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de voir le visage de son père. Il écarquilla les yeux puis pleura de soulagement. Quelqu'un avait entendu son appel.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda James.

Harry ne pu répondre mais mima le mot sort avec ses lèvres. Son père comprit.

« Finite incantatem. Ca va ? »

Harry hocha la tête, il n'avait aucune confiance en sa voix. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et ne voulait qu'une chose : se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère. Il essaya de se lever mais tomba rapidement.

« Laisse tomber ! C'est le contre coup. Tiens, tu vas attraper froid ou sinon. »

James lui tendit sa cape. Les vêtements d'Harry n'étaient plus que cendre au pied d'un arbre. Harry chercha son violeur des yeux. James lui indiqua le haut : Lucius, lui était attaché la tête en bas, inconscient, nu.

« Pou… Pourquoi ? » dit Harry.

« Même si tu es homo et que je ne les aime pas, je ne crois pas que tu dois mériter cela ! »

« Pourquoi n'aime-tu pas les homo ? »

« Mon père ! Il a quitté ma mère pour un autre homme. Ma mère en est morte. »

« Alors, hais ton père mais ne met pas tout les homos dans le même sac. » dit philosophiquement Harry.

Il essaya de nouveau de se lever mais rien à faire, ses jambes de lui obéissait toujours pas ;

« Attends. Accroche-toi à moi »

James prit Harry par les aisselles et l'aida à rentrer au château. Le soir était déjà tomber. James avançait lentement car Harry avait beaucoup de mal à rester debout tant il tremblait. Heureusement, ils ne rencontrèrent personne d'autre. Ils devaient être dans la grande salle. C'est l'estomac de James qui les renseignèrent.

« Excuse-moi ! Je crois que j'ai faim ! »

Harry ne répondit pas mais un petit sourire illumina son visage.

« Voilà qui est mieux. Tu es plus beau quand tu souris ! »

James rougit. Sa phrase était à double sens et cela n'échappa pas à Harry

« Euh ! En fait, euh, je que je voulais dire, euh… Tu vois… »

« Arrête, tu as déjà touché le fond et là tu t'enterres. » répondit Harry.

Son sourire s'élargit. Cela lui faisait du bien de discuter et même de rire avec son père. Ce pendant son sourire s'effaça quand ils furent devant la porte menant au quartier du brun. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à ses compagnons, il n'en avait pas le courage. James sentit l'ange se tendre à ses côtés. Il s'imaginait très bien ce qu'il devait ressentir.

« Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas y aller, mon dortoir t'es ouvert pour ce soir. » murmura James.

« Tu n'as pas peur que je me jette sur toi ? » demanda Harry. Le comportement de son père l'intriguait beaucoup. Pourquoi cette proposition, lui qui vouait une haine sans limite au gays.

« Euh…Je… Je crois que même si tu es gay, tu es une personne de bien. Je ne peux pas en dire de même pour ton compagnon. De plus, je crois que tu n'aurais pas assez de force pour te jeter sur moi. » termina-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Harry répondit à son sourire puis secoua la tête.

« Non, je crois qu'il faut mieux pour moi que je dorme dans ma chambre : sentiment de sécurité, enfin tu comprends ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Le mot de passe ? »

« Voyageur du temps » La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit

« Bizarre comme mot de passe » dit James en entrant.

« Pas tant que ça » marmonna Harry

« Quoi ? Tu disais ? »

« Non, rien. C'est calme ! »

« Oui, bizarre, normalement les griffondors et donc les serpentards puisqu'on est en commun, n'ont pas cours l'après-midi. »

Harry haussa les épaules et guida James jusqu'à sa chambre et nota qu'il y en avait une en plus. Il demanda à son père de se rapprocher pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Ils furent surpris de voir que cette chambre était celle de Sirius.

« Quoi ! Faux frère ! Me faire un coup pareil dans le dos. Attends que je te mette la main dessus. Tu vas subir un mauvais moment, Patmol. Crois-moi, parole de Potter. »

« Laisse tomber James. Tout le monde est le bienvenu ici, sauf si il cherche la bagarre. Je suis même certain qu'il doit y avoir un endroit ou tu peux dormir. » calma Harry.

Il les fit rentrer dans sa chambre. La pièce était plutôt bien rangée, enfin pour une chambre de garçon. Il y avait un lit assez spacieux pour deux personne voire trois au milieu.

« Cool pour les orgie, ce lit » dit James d'un air si sérieux qu'un instant, Harry eut peur mais James ne tarda pas à éclater de rire ?

« Putain, Harry, tu aurais du voir ta tête, c'était vraiment trop. »

Harry sourit mais d'un sourire fatigué. Les émotions avaient été rude et il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée : dormir.

« James, tu peux me mener à mon lit, j'aimerais dormir. »

Il ne répondit pas mais fit ce qu'Harry demandait. Dès que la tête du brun toucha l'oreiller, il s'endormit. James, mué par un instinct qu'il ne soupçonnait, borda le jeune homme et l'embrassa sur le front. Il fit le tour de la chambre et découvrit en plus d'une salle de bain, une chambre pour lui. Décidant de rester avec le brun, cette nuit, il prit possession de cette pièce et laissa la porte ouverte.

L'homme s'agitait sur elle et en elle mais elle ne ressentait plus rien. Plus aucune douleur, plus aucune peur, rien, le vide intégral. La plupart de ses blessures s'étaient fermé et celle qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui ne saignait que légèrement. Elle le savait, elle approchait de la fin. Il avait réussi à l'avoir.

« Tu sais quoi, jeune fille ? » murmura l'homme « Hier, quelqu'un est venu se sacrifier pour toi. »

Une pensée fugace traversa son esprit brumeux. « Severus » dit-elle d'une voix éraillée, faible d'avoir trop crier.

« Oui, lui-même. Une bonne recrue dans mes rangs. Cependant, si je te relâcherais, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me reste fidèle. Toute fois, je fais lui faire une faveur : c'est la dernière fois que je viens te voir. »

Lynara aurait pu sauter de joie, si elle savait encore ce que c'était la joie. Mais elle ne savait plus. Elle était perdu : elle ne savait plus si c'était un rêve, ou un cauchemar, ou la réalité. Elle ne dit rien. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Plus le temps passait, plus son esprit partait à la dérive.

« De toute façon, je crois que c'est la fin pour toi. Non, n'ai-je pas raison ? Oui, tu la sens si proche de toi, la mort ! » dit Voldemort dans le creux de l'oreille de Lynara

Celle-ci ne répondit mais quelque part au fond elle, elle savait que le Lord avait tort. Chaque battement de cœur la persuadait de la vérité de cette conviction, comme une lumière qui prend de plus en plus de place à coups. Non, elle ne moura pas, elle le savait maintenant. Le Lord fut surpris de voir dans ses yeux ternes, une lueur. Elle voulait encore se battre alors que son corps n'est plus qu'un cadavre pourrissant et que son esprit s'est perdu dans les méandres de sa folie douce. Là, il eut un léger regret de laisser une telle fille. Personne encore n'avait tenu si longtemps devant lui. Mais bon, si il voulait Severus dans ses rangs, il fallait y mettre du sien. Il se leva, se rhabilla et puis partit.

Lynara ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces. Comment avait-elle pu oublier qu'elle était une shaman ? Mais quelle idiote ! Elle fit apparaître un bloc de feuille et un fusain, car même si elle était aveugle, elle pouvait encore _'voir'_ ses dessins.

Elle dessina rapidement Poudlard avec en premier plan le directeur, son père et Remus. Pourquoi cette image, elle n'en savait rien mais elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Son bracelet la revêtit d'une robe en mousseline de couleur rouge. Puis elle se dessina aux pieds de ces trois personnes. Elle déposa son dessin sur le lit puis prit une grande inspiration. L'opération allait lui pomper toute son énergie mais elle devait le faire, pour se sauver mais surtout pour le sauver lui. Elle savait que si Severus s'était retourné contre le Lord s'était parce qu'elle n'était plus là, ou plus entre les mains du lord en question. Ses visions, même si beaucoup lui faisait beaucoup de mal, avaient parfois du bon. Elle posa ses mains sur le dessin et fit voyager tous ses pouvoirs jusqu'à ses doigts. Encore quelques instants et se serait bon. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en fracas.

« Petite peste ! Cesse cela tout de suite ! »

Le lord se précipita sur la jeune fille mais il fut trop tard : le corps de Lynara disparut.

Poudlard, présent.

« Cela ne me rappelle pas que des bons souvenirs. » dit Severus.

« Ce qui est bizarre, c'est pourquoi personne de notre groupe n'a eut la mémoire effacée alors que tous les autres en ont eut droit ? » demanda Remus.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers le directeur mais il fut dispensé de répondre. Une jeune fille apparut à leurs pieds, doucement, comme un dessin qui se peaufine, se perfectionne avec le temps.

« Lynara ! » cria Severus en se jetant sur sa fille.

Elle était évanoui et respirait avec difficulté. Elle fut immédiatement conduite chez Pomfresh.

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Sept personnes se précipitèrent sur harry. Celui-ci était en nage et semblait avoir beaucoup de peine à fixer son regard sur quelque chose. Il était blême et essayait vainement de sortir de son lit, sûrement pour aller vomir. James alla à son secours et le conduisit rapidement à la salle de bain où il fut gentiment jeté dehors. Personne ne devait voir Harry dans cet état-là. Il se faisait honte. Il a oublie ce putain de sortilège de silence. Putain mais pourquoi il lui arrive toujours des merdes. Encore heureux, ce n'était pas une vision, quoique il aurait préféré. Lucius et ce qui c'était passé cette après-midi étaient revenus le hanter. Heureusement que James avait été là car ou sinon, il aurait fini par vomir devant tout le monde.

« James ! Que fais tu là ? » demanda Sirius, ne se doutant pas des tourments de l'âme d'Harry.

« Et toi, je pourrais te poser la même question »

« J'ai été invité donc… »

« Moi de même, Faux frère ! » répliqua James.

Draco qui serrait les poings décida que s'en était trop et faillit se jeter sur le père d'Harry mais celui-ci s'était éclipsé dans la salle de bain.

« Saleté ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? » pesta-t-il.

Personne ne lui répondit. Ils n'étaient pas assez fou pour se risquer à affronter la tempête qu'était devenu le blond. Un veela en colère, ce n'est jamais bon ! Comme personne ne lui répondait, il se tourna vers eux. Sirius et Severus contemplaient le plafond, comme si de rien n'était. Lily et Remus semblaient plonger dans une très intéressante conversation. Draco se tourna vers sa mère.

« Faux jetons ! » marmonna-t-elle aux autres ; « Bon, je suppose que je ne suis pas bien placée pour te répondre et je pense que tu devrais en parler avec Harry. C'est la meilleure solution. »

Draco inspira un grand coup pour se calmer puis toqua à la porte de la salle de bain. La voix d'Harry lui répondit.

« Allez vous en, je ne veux voir personne. »

« Mais Harry… Dis moi seulement pourquoi James est ici et pourquoi. » dit Draco.

Un long silence lui répondit, puis James sortit, la mine basse.

« Harry m'a chargé de vous expliquer la situation alors attends avant de m'assassiner. » dit-il à Draco qui avait les jointures blanches à force de serrer les poings. Sirius étouffa un petit rire et il ne fut pas le seul mais il se fit fusiller du regard et un regard noir made Malfoy est toujours effrayant.

« Explication ! » dit-il a voix basse

James déglutit. « Harry va me tuer ! Mais je préfère être tuer par lui que par toi. Voilà, hier j'ai trouvé Harry nu… »

« QUOI ! »

« Laisse moi continuer. Il était en train… »

« James ferme-là si tu tiens à la vie. » cria Harry en sortant de la salle de bain quoique il avait du mal.

« Mais ils doivent savoir ! Ils pourront comprendre et t'aider§ Je ne serais pas toujours. De plus, il semblerait qu'ils ne soient pas très chauds pour m'accueillir ici. »

Harry alla péniblement se coucher. Il regarda en passant son réveil et ne fut pas très surpris de voir qu'il n'était que deux heures du matin.

« D'accord mais demain, il est tôt, demain c'est samedi donc j'aimerais pourvoir dormir encore. Si ce n'est pas trop demander. » soupira Harry

Tous acquiescèrent puis sortirent sauf Draco et James. Le blond se rapprocha d'Harry mais le souvenir de son rêve était encore trop présent. Harry se recroquevilla sous les couvertures et se protégea le visage. Draco recula, peiné. Il secoua la tête et voulut sortir mais James lui agrippa le bras.

« Excuse-le ! Il a vraiment du mal, tu comprendras demain matin, je te le jure. »

Draco renifla de mépris et arracha son bras à la prise de james.

« Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié toutes les insultes. Ils lui ont fait pas mal de tord aussi. » dit-il en sortant.

James soupira. Oui, il avait fait une sacrée connerie mais il pouvait se racheter. Il alla dans sa chambre mais Harry l'appela.

« James…Euh… Est-ce que… Tu pourrais rester avec moi ? »

La voix d'Harry lui fit penser à un tout petit enfant qui demande à l'un de ses parents de rester avec lui à la suite d'un cauchemar. C'est pourquoi il accepta de se coucher avec lui. Tout de suite, Harry se réfugia dans ses bras. James avait la drôle d'impression que c'était sa place. Il referma ses bras autour d'Harry et s'endormit, apaisé par la respiration régulière du brun.


	14. Flash back a répetition

**Chapitre 14 :**

Harry se réveilla doucement en sentant un manque de chaleur. Il se retourna plusieurs fois, espérant se rendormir, avant de déclarer forfait. Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux mais s'étira tel un chat. Un bruit attira son attention. Il n'était pas seul ! Il ouvrit les yeux et se leva. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était bien seul. Pourtant, il lui sembla que quelque chose manquait mais Harry n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Bonjour, te voilà, enfin, réveillé ! » dit une voix derrière lui.

Harry sursauta et se tourna vivement. Il fut très surpris de voir son père devant lui, souriant. Puis, il se souvient de la scène de hier. Il blêmit et du s'asseoir, submerger par un flot d'émotion.

« Harry ça va ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » demanda James en allant vers lui.

« Je… Oui, c'est revenu d'un coup. Trop d'un coup ! » marmonna-t-il

James le regarda étrangement puis mit sa main sur le front du brun.

« Pourtant, tu n'as pas de fièvre. Tu es sûr que ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête puis se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix. Il soupira. James sourit tendrement puis se leva.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre ta douche. Ils doivent t'attendre » dit-il avant de s'installer sur le lit.

Harry se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Puis en ressortit.

« Tu restes là ? »

« Oui ! »

Oh oui ! Il restait là. Il n'est pas suicidaire et le blond l'attendait de pied ferme dehors. Déjà ce matin, James avait frôlé la mort à cause du blondinet. Encore heureux que :

Un : il était dehors du lit et habillé.

Deux : Harry avait été là ! Inconsciemment, il avait appelé le blond dans son sommeil.

Oh ! Il n'avait pas peur. Un Potter n'a jamais peur ! Non, il était terrifié. Il resta donc dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que Harry sorte. Il fut surpris de le voir sortir habillé, pourtant James ne l'avait pas vu prendre de vêtements. Harry portait un large pantalon noir qui descendait assez bas sur ses hanches, dévoilant l'élastique de son boxer blanc. James ne savait pas si il aimait ou non ce vêtement. Trop vulgaire sur Harry pour lui ! L'ange avait aussi une chemise, manches longues, légèrement transparentes. Quand il sortit, James pu voir son tatouage. Un ange, androgyne, avec de longs cheveux noir et des ailes ensanglantées.

'Bizarre mais joli. Je me demande si ses ailes sont de la même couleur.' Pensa-t-il.

* * *

Dès qu'ils furent rentrés dans le salon, James toujours derrière Harry, ils furent assaillis par 4 énergumènes. Remus et Severus restèrent assis à siroter pour l'un son café et pour l'autre son thé.

« SILENCE ! Merci » hurla Harry, avant d'aller se restaurer.

James resta sur place, surpris par la réaction du brun. Il était vraiment loin, le petit être sans défense. Il le suivit rapidement sous l'injonction de son estomac et surtout à cause du regard meurtrier du blond. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne se souvient même plus de son nom.

« Remus, Severus » salua Harry avant de se servir une tasse de chocolat chaud. James fit pareil, sous le regard surpris des autres.

« Quoi ! »

« Rien, c'est… Non, laisse tomber ! » dit Sirius.

« C'est seulement bizarre. Vous n'êtes que les deux seules personnes que je connaisse qui boivent du chocolat chaud. Je trouve ça dégoûtant pour ma part. » dit Lily, rattrapant un peu la gaffe de Sirius.

James n'était pas au courant de sa filiation avec Harry.

« C'est trop con ! C'est délicieux. » dirent simultanément Harry et James

Tous éclatèrent de rire sauf 3 personnes : les deux concerné et Severus qui se permit un léger sourire.

« Tel père, tel… » commença-t-il

« Tu sais que tu es plutôt mignon quand tu souris Severus ? » interrompit Sirius.

Un grand blanc suivit cette annonce. Puis…

Harry et James, dans un accord parfait, recrachèrent leur chocolat. Draco, Narcissa et Lily regardèrent, perplexe, le jeune homme. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend encore. Severus avait la mâchoire qui traînait par terre et Remus cachait son sourire dans son café. James se leva et le secoua comme un prunier.

« Qui êtes vous ? Où est mon Sirius ? Rendez moi notre bon vieux Patmol ! » hurlait il à son oreille.

« JAMES ! On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ! Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense. D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de dire que quand il sourit, ses yeux brillent. Je trouve cela mignon. »

Severus qui avait réussit à ramasser sa pauvre mâchoire, la relâcha. Il espéra la récupérer entière à la fin de la journée. Remus ne pu encore cacher son fou rire derrière sa tasse. James ne savait où donner de la tête. Sirius l'avait perdu et apparemment Remus l'avait suivit de peu. A qui le tour maintenant ?

« Mm, Oui, je crois que Sirius a raison. Il a les yeux qui brillent. Ca illumine son visage ! » dit Harry.

Severus remercia Merlin d'avoir laisser sa mâchoire sur le sol. Pas le cas de Draco et de Sirius dont la mâchoire se fracassa par terre. James s'affala sur le divan, vaincu. Un grand silence s'établit, vite brisé par 4 éclats de rire.

« 'Tain, vous devriez voir vos têtes. Trop. »

« Haha ! Très marrant. Continuons sur cette lancée » ironisa Draco

« Que fait-il là ? »

le fou rire d'Harry cessa brutalement et il blêmit. James se redressa et encouragea son fils du regard.

« Quel tact ! » nargua Severus.

« Je m'en fous ! Je veux savoir pourquoi Harry me fuit et que s'est-il passé hier pour qu'il soit dans un tel état. » s'énerva Draco

« Calme toi ! Je vais tout te dire mais tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir. » dit Harry d'une voix lasse

Il allait commencer quand il fut interrompu par l'entrée qu professeur Mc Gonagall

« Monsieur Potter, le directeur vous demande. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Cela semble concerner monsieur Malfoy. Il hurle que vous l'auriez attaché, nu, à un arbre. »

James acquiesça et se leva. Il fut immédiatement suivi d'Harry

« Monsieur Prince, Où allez-vous ? »

« J'accompagne James. Cette histoire me concerne aussi. »

Mc Gonagall hocha la tête et sortit

« T'en fais pas Draco, je te dirais tout à mon retour. » dit Harry avant de sortir.

Draco, lui, partit tout de suite pour la salle d'entraînement. Personne n'osa le déranger : ils n'avaient pas envie de risquer leur vie sous la colère d'un Veela.

Sirius, Narcissa et Lily s'assirent.

« Bon maintenant qu'on est entre nous. Reprenons la discutions d'hier. » dit Narcissa.

* * *

Flash-back

Severus les avait réunis dans la salle d'entraînement. Il avait sous le bras ; 2 gros livres.

« Pourquoi nous as-tu réuni ici ? » engagea Draco

« Parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide. L'un de vous est-il un bon legimente ou occulmen ? »

« Moi, je suis pas mal dans les deux, grâce à toi » dit Draco

Sirius le regarda, perplexe. Remus le pris à l'écart.

« Harry et Draco ne sont pas d'ici ! »

« Bien sur. Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi. Mais comment Severus pourrait lui apprendre quelque chose qu'il semble ignorer ? »

« Non, tu m'a mal compris… »

« Ca y est ! Tout de suite de ma faute ! »

« Arrête ! les quatre nouveaux viennent en fait du futur. Il y a le fils de Lily et la fille de Severus mais elle a été enlevée par Voldemort. Oh arrête de trembler à ce nom. Ca en est ridicule. Sirius ?§ »

« Je ne frémis plus entendant ce nom. Tu te rends compte ! Il a une fille ! »

« Chut ! Viens, on va discuter dehors. On reviens, commencez sans nous. »

Remus emmena un Sirius au bord du désespoir. 'Il a une fille, donc une femme. Donc il n'est pas gay. Donc on n'est jamais sortit ensemble. On se hait peut-être toujours. Mais je ne veux plus le haïr. Il ne m'aime pas et ne sera jamais amoureux de moi… Je veux mourir. Je veux qu'il m'aime !' pensait Sirius

« Sirius ? Sirius ? Ecoute moi. Lynara et les autres ne savent qui est son autre parent » dit Remus avec un sourire réconfortant.

« Je te signale que je suis gay ! Et que deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant ! »

« Si, ils peuvent. Tu ne lis jamais ou quoi ? »

« Pourquoi faire puisque toi et Lily êtes là ! »

Remus renifla de mépris. « Excuse bidon, tu régresse Pamol ! »

« Et si je te dis que si tu m'annonce pas la couleur maintenant, je balance tout à qui tu sais ! »

« Marche pas ! Tu fais ça et tu te retrouve obliger de chanter, nu, à un serpentard de notre connaissance une chanson d'amour. »

« Tu ne ferais pas ça ! Si ? » déglutit Sirius

« Tu te souviens de Mickaël ? »

« Le serpentard qui a roulé deux pelles ? Une à la Mc Go et l'autre à Lucius qui avait beaucoup apprécier ? »

« Pas prévu au programme ça ! » se souvient Remus

« C'est pas toi qui l'a fait ? Si ? »

Sirius blêmit et recula un peu. Le sourire machiavélique du loup-garou l'effrayait. Il se promit de ne plus jamais l'énerver. Foi de maraudeur. Quoique chanter nu pour Severus, seuls dans une chambre, lui aussi nu… Mm, un filet de bave s'échappa de la bouche d'un Sirius, on ne peut plus rêveur.

« Sirius ! Tu baves sur mes chaussures.

fin Flash-back

* * *

Severus regarda, perplexe, Sirius en train de rougir et son regard se vider petit à petit. Il s'étonna aussi de le trouver mignon avec cet air sur le visage.

« Vous en êtes où ? Quand on est revenu, c'était déjà fini. » dit Remus

« A qui la faute ! Mais vous avez fait quoi pendant toute une heure ? »demanda Lily.

Narcissa se pencha, curieuse. Severus continua de regarder Sirius dont le rougissement s'était accentué.

« Des recherches pour Sirius. »

« Sur quoi ? »

Severus écarquilla les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait possible de rougir à un tel point. Apparemment oui. Preuve : Sirius. Le jeune homme avait dépassé le stade de la tomate bien mûre. Le serpentard aurait donné tout ce qu'il pouvait pour avoir un échantillon des pensées de Sirius.

« Euh ! Si on revenait à Severus et son problème… »

Ce n'est rien qu'une phrase, une bête phrase, alors pourquoi Severus rougit comme cela ? Peut-être à cause de ses yeux onyx qui le regarde avec tendresse. Non ! On se reprend Severus !

* * *

Flash-back

« C'est bon à savoir ! Au moins, j'ai réussit ça. »

« Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? » demanda Narcissa

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Voldemort a ma fille. Et même si je ne la connais pas vraiment, elle reste ma fille ! »

« Que compte-tu faire ? »

« La récupérer ! »

« Comment ? »

« Puisqu'il manque la moitié des effectifs, je vais attendre demain pour vous le dire. »

« Dis plutt que tu n'as pas envie de nous le dire. » dit Draco avec un sourire narquois.

« Oui, bon, voilà ! Vous êtes avec moi ou non ? » dit Severus d'une voix calme et froide. Il était au bord de la crise de nerf

« On te suis mais à une seule condition. Demain tu nous dis comment tu vas faire. » dit Lily.

Ils passèrent l'autre partie de l'heure à lire la théorie et à faire quelques exercices.

Fin flash-back

* * *

« Hier, on a seulement lu la théorie et fais quelques exercices, rien de bien important. »

« Et la raison de cet apprentissage ? » demanda Remus

« Euh… On devrait peut-être attendre les autres ? » essaya Severus mais ce fut sans compter Lily

« Laisse tomber. Tu as promis. Tu te souviens ? »

Severus soupira. Il n'avait plus d'autre alternative possible.

« Je vais sauver ma fille en devenant le bras droit du Lord. » expliqua Severus

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

« Quoi ? »

« Pas question ! »

« C'est trop dangereux ! »

« Comment ? »

« Remus ! » s'écrièrent les 3 autres.

« Il a l'air de m'apprécier. Il m'a déjà promit de la laisser en paix. Peut-être qui si je deviens un fidèle mangemort, il voudra bien me faire la faveur de la relâcher. »

« Mm, peut-être mais et ensuite ? Regarde ton père. On ne quitte pas le seigneur du mal en personne comme ça ! » dit Narcissa.

« Voilà pourquoi je veux savoir parfaitement manier la legimencie et l'occulmencie. »

« Pour ? » demanda Lily, excédée. Il avait sûrement une autre solution.

« Devenir l'espion de Dumbledore. Mais j'ai découvert que Vous-savez-qui pouvait lire dans les pensées donc j'ai besoin de savoir les bloquer. » répondit Severus

Il avait réussi à convaincre ses meilleures amies, bien que Lily reste sceptique, et le loup mais Sirius ne semblait pas d'accord.

« Mais pourquoi la sauver ? Elle vient du futur donc n'est vraisemblablement pas encore né, donc… »

« …Elle mourra, tué par Voldemort dans notre époque » compléta Severus.

« Bonjour, mal de tête ! » dit Sirius

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre ? » s'énerva Severus.

Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi, il voulait absolument l'accord du brun. Pourtant ils étaient ennemies jusqu'il y a deux jours.

« C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Tu pourrais être blesser, même pire ! » répondit Sirius en haussant la voix

« Mais…. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, » dit Severus qui ne comprenait plus rien.

* * *

Remus se leva, sans que les deux garçons ne s'en aperçoivent, chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille des filles et alla dans la salle d'entraînement. Il fut rapidement des deux filles. Les garçons continuaient à s'engueuler sans rien remarquer. Dans la salle, Draco était allongé au milieu de la salle et récupérait son souffle.

« Désolé, on squatte ! T'es calmé ? »

« Toujours autant de tact chez les griffondors ! »

« Eh ! »

« Désolé Lily. Oui, je suis calme. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

On laisse le couple se chicaner en paix. » répondit Remus

« Qui ? »

« Severus et Sirius. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à mon imbécile de cousin ?

Remus s'assit aux côtés de Draco et afficha un sourire bien mystérieux.

« Vous voulez que je vous raconte une belle histoire ? »

« Oui. Père Remus, raconte-nous une histoire. » fit Lily en s'assoyant au côté du loup, suivit de la serpentarde.

Remus leur raconta dans les grandes lignes leur conversation de hier. A ce souvenir, il eut un grand sourire.

* * *

Flash-back

« Remus ! Où on va encore ? » criait Sirius tout en courant derrière le loup qui le tirait par la manche.

« A la bibliothèque. » répondit calmement Remus

« Quoi ? Pas question ! Je préfère admirer tu-sais-qui ! » hurla Sirius.

Plusieurs élèves sursautèrent et regardèrent le brun avec des grands yeux, muets de stupeur.

« Pas LUI, bande de … ! En plus, il n'est même pas beau ! Un vrai monstre avec sa face de serpent avarié ! De toute façon, personne n'est plus beau que mon ange noir. »

« Sirius, tu vire pousouffle. Enfin, je pourrais dire à Lily que je sais où est sa collection de roman à l'eau de rose. »

D'une façon très mature, Sirius lui montra la langue.

« Très jolie langue, Black mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit pour moi. »

Fin Flash-back

* * *

« Bizarre, pour un type qui traîne avec Potter » Draco cracha littéralement sur le nom. »

« Je te signale, entre parenthèse, que Potter est devenu l'ami avec notre Harry. Je crois qu'il a changé ! » dit philosophiquement Lily.

« Mpff ! » fut la seule réponse du blond

Harry entre suivit de James, Severus et Sirius.

« Vous avez fini de vous battre ? » demanda innocemment Remus

« Le célèbre tact des griffondors : le retour. » dit Severus

« Et de deux ! T'es sûr de ne pas être le fils de Severus, Draco ? » demanda Lily.

La question resta sans réponse

« Tu rigole Remus. Quand on est rentré, on a eut droite à une véritable scène de ménage, façon vieux couple. » dit James avec un grand sourie.

Harry acquiesça tandis que les deux concernés rougirent avant de nier avec empressement. Pour les deux filles, nourri aux romans à l'eau de rose, il ne faisait aucun doute que ce sentiment était partagé.

« Au Fait, Sirius, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me rende ma collection de livre Arlequins. » dit Lily.

Severus se retourna vers le brun et le regarda avec effarement

« Bon, puisque tout le monde est là, peut-être pourrions-nous continuer notre discutions de ce matin. » dit Draco

« C'est à cause de ça que James et moi avons été chez le directeur. »

« Donc, ça concerne mon père. »

« Que s'est-il passé là-haut ? »

« 'Tain ! T'aurais dû voir Harry. Un Prince en colère, ça fait peur ! »

« Un Potter qui a peur ? Pas possible ! » nargua Sirius

James lui tira la langue et voulut continuer son explication quand son regard fut attiré par un large cercle de lumière blanche.


	15. Chapter 15

Je m'excuse si je ne réponds pas toujours aux rewiews que vous m'envoyez mais je n'ai pas toujours le temps. Cependant, je tiens à vous dire que la situation entre nos deux compères s'améliore même beaucoup. Pour la fin du quatorze, je m'en excuse. D'habitude je ne fais pas ça mais là, c'est par fatigue.

Chapitre 15 : le voyage entre d'autres lieux.

_James lui tira la langue et voulut continuer quand son regard fut attiré par un large cercle blanc qui continuait de grandir._

Stupéfait, il se leva brusquement.

« Wouah ! C'est quoi ça ? » dit-il en montrant le cercle du doigt.

Les autres, aussi stupéfaits que James, se levèrent.

# Ca ssssent une nouvelle époque. Cççççça sssssent vieux !#

#Vieux toi-même, maudit ssserpent. Bonjour Harry#

#Sssalazard ?#

« Mon dieu, vous avez vu la taille de ce serpent ? »

« Il a recommencé. Il a dit quoi ? »

« Tiens, ton loups est venu te rejoindre ! »

# SSSSILENCCCE !#

#Désssolé, Sssal', mais ils ne comprennent pas le fourchelangue. Merccci pour nos oreilles. #

# Une grande perte pour l'humanité !#

« Ils devraient l'apprendre. Une très bonne habitude. »

« Habitude ? »

#Cçççça exxxcite Rowena #

Harry rougit à un tel point qu'il ressemblait à une tomate bien mûre.

« Tu avais vraiment besoin de me dire ça ? »

« C'est toi qui a voulut savoir. Bon vous êtes prêt ? »

« Prêt pour quoi ? Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Draco

# Nerveux, le blondinet. Mm, plutôt mignon, sssinon.#

# Pas touche, chassse garder, le vieux !#

# Vieux toi-même#

« Mais arrêtez de parler fourchemangue et répondez-moi. » hurla Draco excédé.

« Je suis Salazard Serpentard, le grand Salazard » répondit le serpent de tout son orgueil.

Tout le monde le regarda comme si il était sortit d'un asile de fou et éclata de rire.

« Je rêve où ils me croient pas ? » demanda Salazard vexé.

« Je vous ai oublié ! Donc, ils ne sont au courant de rien. »

« Quoi ? Que tu oublies Godric passe encore mais m'oublier ! Quel affront ! » dit Sal', de plus en plus vexé.

« Mais c'est qu'il s'y croit vraiment ! » dit Draco, mort de rire.

« Euh… Dray ? »

« Oui Harry. »

« C'est vraiment Salazard ! »

« Quoi ! » dirent les jeunes

« Pas le temps pour les explications. Le portail se ferme. Harry c'est l'heure ! »

Harry hocha la tête et le serpent repassa le cercle.

« Dray, tu me fais confiance ? »

« Oui mais… »

« Suis-moi sans poser de question. Promis, je te dit tout une fois arriver ! Au revoir. Je fus très heureux d'avoir pu vous rencontrer ! »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Harry plongea dans le portail suivit de la louve de Draco. Celui-ci se mit devant le cercle mais hésita. Finalement, une main sortit du cercle et le tira de toutes ses forces. Draco disparut dans le cercle qui s'évanouit. Un grand flash de lumière éblouit les 'anciens', leur enlevant toute trace du passage des voyageurs du temps. Remus, Narcissa, Lily et Sirius étaient toujours au courant des sentiments du dernier vis-à-vis de Severus. Celui-ci savait qu'il devait apprendre l'occulmencie et la legimencie à cause de son père qui le forçait à devenir mangemort. Mais il comptait bien devenir le meilleur pour avoir la paix et pourvoir espionner pour Dumbledore en paix. Seul, James se souvenait vaguement d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui l'avait aider à évoluer au point de vue mentale. Le quartier des voyageurs du temps devint celui des amis pour la vie. Oh, bien sûr, il eut beaucoup de disputes mais personne ne se sépara.

De l'autre côté du portail, deux jeunes s'écroulèrent face contre terre. A côté d'eux, un loup et un homme d'une trentaine d'année. L'homme soupira. Les atterrissages ne sont toujours pas brillants. Et dire que ce sont des Serpentards dans l'âme. Aucune classe.

« 'Tain, Dray bouge ! Tu m'écrase ! »

« Dis que je suis lourd tant que tu y es ! »

« T'es lourd ! Alors tu bouges, oui ou merde ? »

« Merde ! »

« Aucune éducation. De vrais gamins, ils me font penser à Godric. » dit Sla'

« Moi un griffondor ? Jamais ! » dit Draco en se relevant rapidement

« Sal', tu parles dans le vide ? Tu deviens gâteux, fais gaffe ! »

« Sale morveux ! Je ne parle pas dans le vide. Je parle au loup. »

« D'accord ! Pas gâteux mais complètement fou, juste bon à enfermé. »

« Harry ! » s'écrièrent 5 voix.

« Tiens, il y a de l'écho par ici. » dit-il

Draco vit arrivé 2 femmes et un homme, sûrement le reste des fondateurs.

« Harry, mon chéri, qu'est-ce que tu fais par terres ? Tu ne t'es pas blesser ? »

« Helga, laisse-le respirer ! » dit l'homme, avant d'aider Harry à se relever.

« Merci God'. »

« God' ? Mm, je l'aime de plus en plus. Un bon petit, croyez-moi ! A partir de maintenant, je suis God' ! »

« Attention, ta tête va explosée. Harry, sois gentil. Ne lui jamais plus un tel compliment. Il en va de notre survie. » dit Rowena. Derrière elle, Godric clamait toujours qu'il était God.

« Bon, on y va. »

« Où » demanda Draco

« Harry t'y conduira. On vous y attendra. »

Les quatre fondateurs disparurent. Mais une voix résonna dans la plaine.

« Ne soyez pas en retard pour le repas. »

Harry sourit, exactement comme la mère de Ron. Il se tourna vers son ami qui semblait ailleurs. Il ne réalisait pas encore.

« Draco ? On y va ? »

Le blond hocha la tête. Harry se mit en face de lui, et avec sa ceinture s'attacha au blond. Ce geste réveilla Draco, surtout quand Harry le prit par les aisselles.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu… »

« La compagnie Airangel vous souhaite la bienvenue sur notre vol. Attachez vos ceinture, nous décollons ! »

« Wouah ! Harry lâche moi tout de suite !... Euh, tout compte fait ne me lâche pas !'

« Dray arrête ! Déserre ton étreinte, je sais que tu m'aimes mais là tu m'étrangle. »

Ils furent silencieux pendant une bonne partie du vol avant que Draco n'engage la conversation. Il était curieux.

« Tu les a déjà rencontré ? » Le brun acquiesça. « Où ? »

« Tu te souviens du duel que nous avons fait ? Le premier dans l'époque de nos parents ? »

« Oui, tu es tombé dans les pommes. »

« Je suis venu ici alors que j'aurais pas dû. Putain, je n'étais vraiment pas rassuré ce jour-là ! »

« Je sais ! Grâce à toi, j'ai laissé mam marque dans le quartier. Mon sublime visage est incrusté dans le mur de ma chambre. »

« Ah, je vois mais en quoi est-ce ma faute ? »

« Ton bouclier m'a envoyé dire, par deux fois, bonjour au mur. »

« Oh, puissant ! Donc, par ma faute, tu as dû prendre cette laideur qui te sert de visage ? Aie ! Mais eeuh ! »

« Bien fait ! » dit Draco avec une moue enfantine qu'Harry trouva adorable.

Il ressentit une douleur dans le bas du dos mais cru que c'était dû au poids de Dray.

« Harry ? C'est normal, cette queue noire dans ton dos ? »

« Hein, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Regarde par toi-même. »

Harry tourna la tête et découvrit une queue.

« Merde, baguéra ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi on descend ? Harry ? »

Les ailes du brun disparurent. Et comme la pomme de Newton, ils tombèrent. Draco se prit pas mal de branche dans le dos et dès l'impact avec le sol, il perdit connaissance. Harry resta sur lui, à se calmer sous les vagues de douleur que provoquait la transformation.

« Dray ? Draco ? »

Celui ne répondit pas. Il ne sentit même pas la langue râpeuse qui lui nettoya le visage et le sang qui coulait de son front. Il ne sentit pas non plus la douce chaleur qui se diffusait au niveau de son torse.

Un ronrement s'élevait dans la forêt. Baguera aimait l'odeur du blond. Il resta plus d'une heure là, sous cette forme. Il aurait bien voulu aller se balader mais préférait de beaucoup le faire en compagnie du blond mais celui-ci ne voulait pas se lever.

Puis Harry revint. Il était vidé, c'est crevant de se transformé. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Dans le livre qu'il avait lu à la suite de sa vision, lui avait dit qu'il valait attendre un an ou avoir une émotion forte pour avoir une manifestation de son animagus. 'Une manifestation', pas une transformation complète ! Il regarda Draco qui était toujours inconscient et les alentours. Il créa un bouclier autour du blond et alla explorer.

Draco se réveille en sentant quelque chose d'humide sur son front. Cela descendait le long de sa joue et alla sur ses lèvres. Il les entrouvrit. Il avait si soif mais la sensation disparut aussitôt. Draco gémit à cette perte. Autre chose se posa sur ses lèvres, quelque chose de froid et humide mais si doux. Par réflexe, Draco entrouvrit ses lèvres et un liquide passa dans sa bouche. Jamais il n'avait goûté une eau avec un tel goût ! Il en voulait plus. Mais déjà la sensation le fuyait. Il leva la tête en douceur mais dû lâcher car son dos le fit mal. Il haleta sous le choc. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal. Il s'agita, ce n'était pas normal d'avoir aussi mal. Soudain, il sentit deux mains sur ses épaules. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa. Elle était si douce qu'il finit par sommeler, rassuré par cette présence. Il sentit vaguement qu'on le bougeait puis sombra dans une douce torpeur.

Quand Draco se réveilla, il ne vit d'abord rien puis découvrit qu'il était allongé sur le ventre, la tête sur une étoffe mielleux. Mais où était-il ? Où était Harry ? Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Il se leva lentement et fut surpris de ne ressentir qu'un léger tiraillement dans son dos. Il avait été soigné mais par qui ? Il illumina les lieux avec sa baguette et découvrit qu'il était dans une grotte. Il fit rapidement un état des lieux, humide mais à peu près propre, puis vit Harry. Il dormait torse nu, en position fœtale. Draco sut alors que l'étoffe était le pull d'Harry. Il lui mit sur le dos, tel une couverture et sortit. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un bon moment. Les fondateurs devaient s'inquiéter. Il ramassa du bois mort, aux abords de la grotte pour faire du feu. Quand il rentra dans la grotte, il déposa le tas de bois au milieu et alluma le feu. Il vit alors Harry, réveillé et recroquevillé dans un coin de la grotte. Il semblait passablement effrayé. Il tremblait, serrait convulsivement son pull et avait les yeux grands ouverts.

« Harry ? »

A son nom, l'ange essaya de se faire encore plus petit. Draco, inquiet, se rapprocha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage. Harry ne semblait pas avoir conscience de sa présence. Le blond posa une main sur son épaule et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Harry sursauta, le regarda et puis, brusquement, l'enlaça. Draco sentit les épaules du brun trembler, il pleurait.

« Harry, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Parle-moi, ne garde pas ça pour toi. »

« Ca reviens depuis plusieurs jours, depuis le jours où il m'a fait cette proposition. Il me fait peur. Et maintenant, c'est encore pire ! Le cauchemar est de plus en plus réel. C'est de ma faute. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute. » demanda-t-il avec douceur.

« Parce que je suis comme je suis. Il a voulu me violer. Pourtant, je ne suis même pas beau. »

Draco tremblait de rage. Promis, le fils de pute qui avait osé toucher son ange mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances.

« Heureusement James est arrivé à temps. »

Le blond se figea. Son père, son propre père, un violeur. Il ne pouvait y croire.

« Qui a osé te faire ça ? »

« Lucius. Je suis désolé, Dray. C'est de ma faute ! »

« Non, harry. C'est de sa faute si c'est un pervers de mes deux… »

Il avait eu sa confirmation. Il caressa les cheveux d'Harry pour le réconforter. Le brun releva la tête.

« Promis ? »

« Promis ! »

Comme pour confirmer sa promesse, il l'embrassa tendrement. Harry ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, il se rapprocha du blond. Dray, sa bouche sellé sur les lèvres d'Harry, se coucha et entoura la nuque de son amant de ses bras. Une main se perdit dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Harry lui caressa la lèvre inférieure pour demander l'accès de l'antre du blond, ce qui lui fut accordé. A ce moment-là, un combat des plus passionnelle débuta entre les deux. Ce fut Dray qui le remporta. D'un mouvement du bassin, il se retrouva sur Harry. Sa bouche dériva vers le cou en suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire, tandis que ses mains caressaient ses flancs. Harry caressait voluptueusement le dos du blond. Il gémit quand s'attaqua à sa carotide, la suçant, la mordant la marquant comme sienne. Il revint ensuite à la bouche d'Harry, la meurtrissant de ses baisers. Il caressa le torse du brun avec ses mains puis avec des baisers papillons. Harry, au contact des lèvres, se cambra légèrement. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il était perdu dans un océan de plaisir. Il haleta, surtout quand les mains de son amant frôlèrent, par inadvertance, la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Il eut carrément le souffle coupé quand Draco taquina ses tétons, durcis par le plaisir, ses mains perdues dans la chevelure du blond. Puis, après avoir rendu les bouts de chair rouge vive, sa langue descendit vers le nombril. Là, il mima l'acte tout en regardant Harry avec des yeux obscurcit par le désir. Harry déglutit, la respiration de plus en plus hératique. Les mains de Dray le libérèrent de sa prison de coton. Il se redressa pour contempler la splendide nudité de son amant. Mais Harry, impatient, se redressa et lui emprisonna les lèvres. Il lui enleva sa bague et la jeta dans ses vêtements. Ils étaient maintenant à égalité. Draco haussa un sourcil, provoquant un rire d'Harry qui s'était rallongé. A partir de là, leurs ébats se firent plus impatients et brutaux mais gardaient toute leur tendresse. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils furent enveloppés par les ailes d'Harry, les gardant du regard du reste du monde et de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Dans le ciel, des étoiles brillèrent plus intensément ce soir-là.

Ils se réveillèrent qu'au petit matin. Draco, toujours sur Harry, voulut se lever mais fut vite rattraper par Harry qui l'embrassa.

« Voilà ma réponse ! Bonjour mon petit ange. »

« Quel réponse ? Et d'abord, je ne suis pas petit ! »

« Si tu regrettais. Mais tu as raison, tu es grand, là. »

Draco lui montra son cœur. Oui, jamais il avait ressentit ça pour quelqu'un.

« Dis, mon ange, tu serais partant pour une baignade ? »

« Bien sûr, tu prends ta bague et tu y vas. Je te rejoins ! »

« C'est où ? »

« Euh, tout de suite à droite. Tu es beau, comme ça ! »

« Merci mais tu es bien mieux. »

Draco l'embrassa et sortit, nu. Harry remit en vitesse ses vêtements, puis retira sa bague. Il sortit, seulement vêtu de ses ailes. Il ne mit pas longtemps à arriver au ruisseau. Là, il fut aspergé d'une eau glacée.

« Tricheur. Moi, je n'ai pas d'ailes pour me protéger du froid. »

Harry eut un grand sourire et rejoignit le blond dans l'eau. Il commença par s'immerger, 2 3 fois avant de disparaître sous l'eau.

« Harry ? Harry ? »

Draco inquiet se rapprocha de l'endroit où avait disparut son amant, quand celui-ci fit brutalement surface.

« Espéce de griffondor à la manque ! Me faire une peur pareille ! »

Draco lui tourna le dos, boudant. Harry comprit qu'il avait exagéré et pour se faire pardonner, lui fit des baisers dans le dos tout en descendant vers les fesses.

« Harry… » gémit Draco

« Oui ? » dit-il innocemment

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien ! Tu as une peau si douce. Tu me pardonnes ? »

« Mm, mais ne me fait plus jamais un coup pareil. »

Quand ils allaient reprendre leur activité, un borborygme se fit entendre.

« Toi ou moi ? »

« Moi, on y va ? »

Draco hocha la tête. Ils se dépêchèrent de se laver et de se vêtirent puis repartirent. Le voyage se fit beaucoup plus tranquillement, bien qu'Harry soit nerveux. Malgré la promesse de Draco, il avait toujours cette impression de culpabilité. Pourquoi cela changerait ? Il détruit tout ce qu'il touche. Toutes les personnes qui avaient un tant soient peu compter pour lui avaient souffert. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence avec Draco.

« Harry ? C'est notre lieu de rendez-vous ? »

« Oui, c'est le manoir des fondateurs. Ils y vivent à quatre. »

« Mais et leur famille ? »

« Salazard est marié avec Rowena et Godric avec Helga. En fait, je suis leur descendant tout comme Voldemort est celui de Rowena et de Salazard. »

« Tu veux dire que tu es de la même famille que Voldemort ? Mais pourquoi, alors cherche-t-il à te tuer ? »

« C'est un cousin. Une querelle de famille en un peu plus compliqué. Mais c'est une autre histoire. »

« Mais pourquoi ils osnt encore envie ? Ils devraient être mort, sinon ils auraient plus de milles ans. C'est impossible ! »

« Le lieu où nous nous trouvons est une autre de leur création : ce lieu est hors du temps. Tu ne viellis pas mais le reste de l'espace temps continue sa route. »

« Cool ! Mais comment on va rentré chez nous ? »

« Tu vas dans la plaine et par un sortilège, que je ne connais pas, tu fais apparaître le même cercle qui celui responsable de notre arrivé et tu vas où tu veux dans l'espace temps. Attention, nous atterissons ! »

Une silhouette sortit du mânoir. C'était Helga. Ils touchèrent le sol.

« Vous voilà enfin ! Mais qu'est-ce-t-il passé ? On était mort d'inquiétude ! »


	16. premiers jours chez les fondateurs

**Chapitre 16**

_« Que s'est-il passé ? On était mort d'inquiétude. »_

Que s'est-il passé ? Bonne question ! Avant la chute ou après ? Cette question brûlait les lèvres de Draco mais Harry parla le premier.

« Rien ! On a eut un petit problème. »

« Un petit problème ! Un PETIT problème ! Vous êtes en retard de seulement deux jours. Oui, c'est vraiment un petit problème. »

Deux jours ? Mais… Comment ? C'est impossible ! Draco se tourna vers Harry espérant une réponse tout comme Helga, qui s'énervait de plus en plus. Devant le manoir, les autres fondateurs restaient hors de portée de feu.

« J'ai eu un problème avec mes ailes et mes pouvoirs. On est donc tombé ! Malheureusement, c'est Dray qui a tout pris. Il est resté inconscient jusqu'à ce matin. »

Bizarrement Draco était déçu. Bien sûr, il est content qu'Harry ait préservé leur vie intime, mais sa phrase lui donnait l'impression que le brun regrettait ce qui n'est pas possible. Il fut brutalement sorti de ses pensées quand Helga l'enserra dans une douce étreinte. Une étreinte maternelle. Ce simple geste lui chavira le cœur, jamais sa mère ne lui avait fait ça. Pourtant la femme qu'il avait rencontrée lui avait semblé beaucoup plus maternelle que la mère qu'il connaissait. Et comment avait-elle pu épouser un salaud comme Lucius ?

« Ca va ? Tu te sens bien ? »

Draco la regarda, perplexe. Mais de quoi voulait-elle parler ? Il regarda Harry qui soupira avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ca va Helga. Il va bien. Je l'ai soigné. »

« Et toi ? »

Le survivant ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se sentait pas bien mais ne voulait pas inquiéter Helga et par la même occasion le blond. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui le sauva. Un borborygme venant du blond se fit entendre. Draco rougit. Normalement cela ne lui arrivait jamais mais il avait vraiment trop faim. L'exercice, c'est bien connu, ça creuse. Harry saisit l'occasion pour s'éclipser avec son ami. Ils fondirent sur les autres fondateurs qui le laissèrent passer.

« Si vous voulez des explications, demandez à Helga ! » dit Harry avant d'entrer dans le manoir.

Il alla directement dans la cuisine.

« Tu veux quoi comme déjeuner ? Chaud ou froid ? » demanda Harry en se mettant derrière les fourneaux.

« Chaud, s'il te plait ! » répondit négligemment Draco

Il regarda autour de lui. La cuisine était plutôt moderne, ce qui était paradoxal vu l'âge des fondateurs mais Draco mit ça sur le fait d'être hors du temps. Les murs étaient blancs parcourus de filaments dorés. Cela rendait les lieux lumineux. Au centre, il y avait une table collée à un comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait Harry. Draco s'assit juste à côté.

« Merci de m'avoir soigné ! »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier ! C'est moi qui t'es mis dans ce pétrin ! Comme tous les autres. » termina-t-il dans un murmure. Mais Draco l'entendit.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de mon état. J'aurais pu l'éviter. »

« Ah Oui ! Comment ? » s'énerva Harry.

« Je suis aussi sorcier ! » répondait sèchement Draco

Harry arrêta tout, se redressa et regarda le blond intensément. Draco fut surpris de voir Harry éclater en sanglots. Il contourna le comptoir. Harry s'était écroulé, à genoux. Draco l'attira dans une étreinte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a »

« Comment peux-tu m'aimer alors que je ne suis que malheur ? »

« Tu n'es pas que malheur Harry. Tu es la vie, tout simplement. »

« Hein ? »

« Lynara m'a dit un jour qu'une bonne définition de la vie c'est : beaucoup de malheur + d'intense moment de bonheur. Mais je la trouve un peu pessimiste comme définition. »

« Mais où est la joie que tu dis que j'apporte ? Je ne vois que douleur, mort et catastrophe. »

« Ne vois-tu pas la joie que tu m'a apporté durant cette année ? N'as-tu pas vu des deux meilleurs amis resplendirent quand tu es revenu de l'infirmerie ? »

« Si et c'est pour ça que je dois m'éloigner, pour ne pas vous blesser. »

« On est en temps de guerre. Un jour ou l'autre, on sera blessé, c'est dans l'ordre des choses ! Laisse ceux qui t'aiment être à tes côtés quand le moment sera venu. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on t'aime tout simplement. Et puis comme ça tu pourras nous soigner comme pour mon dos. »

« Bourreau ! »

« Non ! Mon nom, c'est Malfoy ! »

Harry éclata de rire mais ne bougea pas. Il était bien dans cette étreinte. Draco ne bougea pas non plus.

Les fondateurs s'étaient réunis pour parler des raisons du retard des enfants dans le bureau de Godric. Ils étaient devant un immense feu de cheminé dans des divans de couleur rouge bordeaux. Sauf celui de Salazard qui l'avait changé en noir.

« Donc 1. il y a eu un problème avec ces pouvoirs mais tu n'en sais pas plus.

2. Il a soigné le jeune homme blond. Avec ou sans baguette ? Peu importe. »

Helga confirma la récapitulation de Rowena.

« Donc, il a sûrement beaucoup plus de pouvoir qu'on le pensais. Mais jusqu'à quel point ? Ca on en sais encore rien. »

« On lui laisse 2 à 3 jours d'adaptation puis on lui fait un test du niveau où on pensait qu'il se trouvait. Sil il réussit, on augmentera la cadence. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que l'on fait du blondinet ? » demanda Godric

« On pourrait l'entraîner aussi. C'est pour cela que je l'ai ramené. Un ami pour le protéger quoi ! » dit Salazard.

« Je crois que c'est plus qu'un ami. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mon cher, vous êtes un cas désespéré quand il est question d'amour.

# Tu ne dis pas toujours çççççça, mon amour. #

« Arrête, tu sais ce que ça me fais. »

# Jussssstement#

« SALAZARD ! Bon je disais, ces deux-là sont amoureux, ça ne fais aucun doute. Donc le blond doit rester ici. »

« Bon d'accord mais moi, je ne l'aime pas ! » dit Godric.

« Parce que c'est un serpentard ! »

Godric, d'un geste très mature, lui tira la langue.

« Bon, si c'est tout, j'aimerais qu'on aille retrouver les petits avant que je ne retrouve plus ma cuisine. »

Quand ils entrèrent, ils furent surpris de ne trouver personne. Les lieux étaient propres : pas d'assiette sale dans l'évier, pas d'ustensile qui ne serait pas à sa place. On avait l'impression que personne n'était venu dérangé les lieux depuis un petit moment.

« Godric, tu fouille tout le premier étage ! Sal'… »

« les sous-sols et l'extérieurs ! »

« Bien Helga, le rez-de-chaussée ! »

« Ok mais toi ? »

« Je m'occupe des chambres et du grenier. »

Les adultes se séparèrent rapidement. Ces gosses, quand même ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur ont fait peur. Et tout ça, en moins de 24 heures. »

Salazard eut tôt fait de chercher au sous-sol : la plupart des pièces était fermés à clé avec un sortilège beaucoup trop puissant pour des gamins. Par contre, l'extérieur allait lui poser un sérieux problème surtout qu'il devait fouiller les airs aussi. Mais heureusement Helga leur envoya le signal.

Il retrouva les autres dans la cuisine. Mais contrairement à la première fois, ils étaient derrière le comptoir.

« Ils sont où alors ? »

« Chut, tu vas les réveiller, viens. » murmura Rowena.

Il les découvrit sons le comptoir, Harry dans les bras du blond, endormis.

« Leur voyage n'a pas été de tout repos. »

« Pourtant le blond était bien inconscient ? »

« Oui mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce fut pendant deux jours. C'est ce qu'Harry m'a dit mais je sais reconnaître un mensonge quand j'en voit un ! » dit Helga

« On les réveille ? »

« Godric, monstre sans cœur ! »

« Mais poupoune ? »

« Non, on les met dans leur chambre. » dit Helga

On va avoir un problème alors. On n'a qu'une chambre de prête. » dit Sal'

« On n'a qu'à le mettre ensemble. Je ne crois pas que cela les dérangerait. » dit Rowena avec un petit sourire en coin.

Godric et Sal' se chargèrent de les porter jusqu'au deuxième étage. Ils entrèrent dans la première pièce et les déposèrent sur le lit. Aussitôt, les enfants se cherchèrent pour s'enlacer ensuite. Rowena avait raison. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Harry se réveilla le premier. Il fut un peu déstabilisé de se trouver dans un lit inconnu avec quelqu'un. Il regarda ensuite son ange blond. Il avait l'air si paisible, son masque relégué très très loin. Harry caressa d'un doigt les traits du visage de son aimé. Draco gémit et se rapprocha du brun. Le survivant sourit au caractère possessif du blond. Il l'embrassa puis voulut se lever mais Draco répondit à son baiser avec avidité.

« Bonjour mon petit cœur ! » murmura Draco contre les lèvres de son ange.

« Bonjour mi amor ! Eh ! Je ne suis pas petit. Tu me lâche ? J'aimerais prendre une douche. »

« Mm, tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Pourquoi, je sais très bien me laver tout seul ! » répondit naïvement Harry

« Tu sais, on peux faire autre chose dans une douche. Pas seulement se laver. »

Harry rougit mais prit la main de son amant et le tira dans la salle de bain.

« Mon corps t'aurait-il manqué ? » rigola Draco

Les fondateurs étaient déjà attablés quand les jeunes entrèrent.

« Bonjour vous deux, bien dormi ? Mettez-vous à table. Le petit-déjeuner arrive tout de suite. » dit Helga en retournant derrière les fourneaux.

« Elle est toujours comme ça ? » demanda Draco à Harry

Mais ce fut Godric qui répondit « Oui, encore, aujourd'hui, ça va ! »

« Tenez ! Mangez tout, je ne veux plus rien voir dans vos assiettes. Vous êtes en pleine croissance et beaucoup trop maigre à mon goût. »

Harry regarda son assiette et déglutit. En face de lui, Draco fit la même chose. Devant eux, une assiette recouverte d'une pile de pancakes dégoulinant de beurre et de chocolat fondu. L'odeur était alléchante mais la vision dégoûtait un peu. Godric donna un coup de coude à Draco qui leva la tête. Helga semblait attendre quelque chose.

« Ce n'est pas bon ? Vous n'aimez pas ? Vous voulez autre chose ? »

« Euh, non, c'est pas ça ! »

« C'est de trop, Helga. Nous ne sommes pas de si grands mangeurs. Tu dois nous confondre avec Godric. » continua Harry

Helga parut un instant déçu mais ce repris très vite.

« C'est vrai que c'est un gros mangeur, mon nounours. Pas grave, mangez ce que vous pouvez. »

Harry lui sourit et attaqua les crêpes épaisses. Les mets fondaient avec délice sur son palais. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fut dérangé par un coup de pied. Il releva la tête et fut embrasser par Draco. Il l'interrogea du regard.

« Tu es trop chou avec une moustache de chocolat. Je n'ai pas pu résister. »

« Comme vous êtes mignon ! » s'exclama Helga.

Harry rougit tout comme Draco

« D'accord avec toi, poupoune, mais on ne connaît toujours pas le prénom de celui qui a dérobé le cœur de notre descendant. »

« Les fondateurs, Draco. Dray, je te présente Godric. »

Draco salua d'un signe de la tête un homme d'une trentaine d'année et à la chevelure rousse échevelé. Sa coiffure donnait l'impression d'une crinière de lion. Harry doit tenir de lui pour les cheveux (enfin, avant sa transformation.) et seulement ça car Godric avait une très forte carrure, des épaules carré, une base, quoi. Mais son visage et surtout ses yeux le rendaient moins impressionnable.

« Salazard, dit Sal'. »

« Gamin ! » répondit un homme beaucoup plus fin que son homologue masculin mais son port altier le rendait moins abordable que Godric. Il avait les cheveux noir jais et légèrement ondulé attaché en catogan. Le plus impressionnant étaient ses yeux. Leur forme en amande était beaucoup plus prononcé que chez les autres et donnait l'impression qu'il avait des yeux de serpent.

Harry lui montra la langue.

« Rowena, la pauvre femme de Sal' »

« Eh ! »

« Tout a fait d'accord avec toi. »

La femme qui avait parlé semblait aussi stricte que Mc Gonagall par son physique sec mais il était atténué par ses longs cheveux châtains. Elle portait de petites lunettes rondes qui dissimulaient ses doux yeux bleus.

« Mais pupuce ? »

Draco fut stupéfait. Où est passé le fier Salazard ?

« Ferme la bouche ou tu vas bouffer des mouches. Voilà la dernière, reine du fourneau. J'ai nommé Helga ! »

La femme fit une révérence. Comme son époux, elle avait des cheveux roux mais eux étaient attachés en une longue natte. Elle était un peu rondouillarde mais restait joli. Son sourire la rendait accueillante. Elle avait tout du profil d'une mère poule.

« Merci Harry. Heureux de faire ta connaissance mon cœur ! »

« Si vous avez fini, que diriez-vous de faire connaissance avec Godric Hollow ? »

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond et il blêmit. Il était dans la maison de ces parents.

« Harry, poussin, ça va ? »

« La maison de mes parents… »

« Oh ! Donc tu dois connaître. Elle n'as pas beaucoup changé, on ? »

C'en fut trop pour le jeune homme. Il sortit brutalement, faisant sursauter les adultes.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? »

« Sa maison n'existe plus. D'ailleurs, il ne l'a jamais connu. » dit Draco, d'une voix atone

« Comment cela ? » demanda Godric

« Vous n'êtes pas allé dans notre présence depuis bien longtemps. »dit le blond avec un sourire en coin.

« Pas depuis la mort de Tom, donc 16 ans maintenant ! » dit Rowena

« Bon, de un Tom est revenu, grâce à la magie noire et le sang d'Harry, d'après mon père. »

« Quoi ! » hurla Rowena et Helga qui fusillèrent Salazard.

« Eh ! Je ne lui ai pas appris ça ! Jamais ! »

« De deux. La maison fut détruite le 31 octobre à la mort des parents d'Harry et à la mort de Tom. »

« Donc Harry l'a déjà tuer une fois » dit Godric.

« Oui mais il doit recommencer Voldemort a augmenté en puissance. Il y a été confronté à lui pratiquement à chaque année. »

« Le pauvre chou mais où est son frère aîné ? »

« Hein ? Aucune idée ! Mort, je présume puisqu'il fut le seul survivant et qu'on l'a confié à la sœur de sa mère. »

« Il y a un moyen de savoir pour Thomas. On devrait lui dire. »

« Non » dit sèchement Draco

Les fondateurs se retournèrent vers lui, étonné.

« Harry a assez perdu de gens qui lui été proche. Il croit d'ailleurs que c'est de sa faute. »expliqua Draco

« On regarde si il est vivant et si c'est le cas, on lui dit ! » dit Sal'

Draco acquiesça mais refusa de les suivre. Il avait Harry à retrouver et à consoler. Il se laissa guidé par son instinct de Veela. Les fondateurs allèrent dans la salle complètement noire.

« Vous êtes prêt. On y va ! »


	17. suivez le guide

Chapitre 17

Une douce lumière éclaira les lieux. Elle était faible et n'éclairait véritablement qu'une immense vasque. En fait, la lumière semblait venir de cette vasque. Les fondateurs se regroupèrent autour, selon un ordre bien précis. Godric face à Salazar et Helga face à Rowena selon la rose des vents : Sud, nord, ouest et est. Ils touchèrent l'obole et la lumière s'intensifia : 4 symboles s'allumèrent d'une vive lumière bleue : Godric alluma le symbole du feu, Salazar celui de l'eau, Helga celui de la terre et Rowena alluma celui du vent. En fait cette pièce pour pouvoir fonctionner devait réunir les 6 éléments fondamentaux de la magie : L'ombre, la lumière, l'eau, le vent, le feu, et l'air.

Rowena écrivit sur un parchemin puis le jeta dans le liquide qui stagnait dans l'obole. Immédiatement, le morceau prit feu et dés qu'il fut consumé, les fondateurs dirent d'une même voix.

« Thomas Potter, 5 ans ; après la disparition de Lord Voldemort. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là

Draco monta directement au deuxième étage et retourna dans leur chambre, mais l'endroit était vide. Pourtant, son instinct lui disait qu'Harry était passé très récemment ici. Il alla dans la salle de bain mais elle était vide et l'odeur du brun n'était que celle de ce matin. Un doux sourire de nostalgie éclaira le visage du blond. En fait, son ange était plus un démon au visage angélique qu'autre chose. Il retourna dans la chambre, inquiet de ne pas l'avoir encore retrouver. Il se planta au milieu de la pièce et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur l'odeur et essaya de deviner où avait pu bien aller son amant. Mais une brise qui caressait inlassablement sa nuque le déconcentrait énormément. Il se tourna vers la source de la brise et faillit se frapper. Dehors, voilà où était le survivant. Bon sang, à chaque fois qu'il déprime, Harry fuit toute présence humaine et se réfugie dans un endroit où il se sent libre de toute emprise. Draco sortit sur la terrasse et s'accouda à la rambarde. Il regarda le ciel, essayant de voir si il n'y avait pas un ange parmis les nuages mais personnes.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? »

Draco sursauta et se retourna mais ne vit personne. Est-ce son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Regarde en haut. »

La voix était amusée. Draco fit ce qu'on lui demandait et vit que Harry avait pris refuge sur le toit du manoir.

« Tu descend ? » demanda Draco.

« Non, tu montes ! »

Draco faillit éclater de rire. Lui n'avait pas des ailes pour monter mais il fut trop surpris pour le faire. Une brise beaucoup plus forte le soulevait dans les airs.

« Arrête de t'agiter ! Tu me donnes plus de mal. »

Facile à dire, ce n'est pas lui qui est mort de trouille parce qu'il risque de s'écraser comme une merde sur le sol. C'est soulagement qu'il toucha les tuiles. Il faillit même les embrasser mais il était un Malfoy et un Malfoy ne s'humilie pas surtout en présence de son amoureux. Cependant, Harry semblait avoir compris le soulagement que ressentait le blond car il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et il était un brin moqueur. Draco alla s'asseoir derrière le brun qui se faufila pour se mettre entre ses jambes. Draco le prit dans une chaleureuse étreinte.

« Ca va mieux, petit ange ? »

« Oui, et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas petit. »

« Si tu l'ai ! Mais on ne t'a jamais dit que tout ce qui est petit est mignon ? »

« Non, et je m'en fiche ! »

Draco soupira, désespérant, cette attitude de gamin. Ils restèrent un moment dans un apaisant silence, profitant de la présence de l'un, l'autre, à regarder les nuages.

« Tu as vu ? On dirait loup. »

« Mm, bof, j'aurais plutôt dit un lion ou un truc dans ce goût-là. »

« Peut-être. Et celui-là, tu y vois quoi ? »

« A la tête de Snape dans ses mauvais jours. »

« C'est-à-dire tout le temps. »

Draco pouffa.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont bien ? »

« Qui ça ? Nos amis de l'époque de nos parents ou ceux de notre époque ? »

« Les deux. »

« Pour les premiers, on sait ce qui c'est passé pour les autre, je ne sais pas ! »

« Ils me manquent, Dray. »

« Moi aussi mais, on partira vite d'ici. Après ton entraînement. Quand tu seras capable de battre la tête de serpent. »

« C'est-à-dire jamais. »

« Ne, dis pas ça ? Tu es un puissant sorcier et tu es tout à fait capable de le battre. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Arrête ! Si tu pars comme cela, tu peux sauter du toit pour te tuer, car cela ne changerait rien. » s'énerva Draco.

Harry l'embrassa à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Pardonne-moi, Dray, je déprime c'est tout. »

« Je le sais et je suis là pour t'aider à récupérer l'étincelle que j'aime tant. »

« Parle moi te toi, de ton enfance. Je veux tout savoir sur toi. » dit doucement Harry

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se plongea dans la contemplation des nuages.

« Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave ! »

« Hein ? Oh, non, ce n'est pas ça ! Je pensais. » répondit Draco

« Tu connais déjà plus de six ans de ma vie. Le reste est assez vide. Mon père est accro à l'honneur de notre 'sang pur', apparemment pas si pur que ça ! Et celui du nom de Malfoy. Ma mère est froide avec moi et le reste du monde. Elle est hargneuse avec mon père. Elle ne ressemble pas à la femme chaleureuse que j'ai vu là-bas. Donc je n'ai connu que l'indifférence de mes parents et la crainte des autres enfants. »

« Waouh ! Pas joyeux ton enfance. Désolé ! »

« Non, il ne faut pas ! Je me suis promis de donner tout l'amour possible à nos enfants. »

« NOS enfants ? Mais deux hommes ne peuvent avoir des enfants ensemble ! » s'exclama Harry

Draco éclata de rire. Cela vexa Harry qui se mit à bouder. Il se leva et se balada sur le toit. Le blond cessa rapidement de rire et rejoignit le brun.

« Désolé, j'avais oublié ! Les maternités masculines ne sont pas impossible mais sont plutôt rare. Cependant comme je suis veela, j'ai plus de chance d'être en enceinte. »

« Et tu veux des enfants…avec moi ? » demanda Harry

Draco acquiesça et l'embrassa sur la bouche, tendrement. Harry, ivre de plaisir, l'enlaça et décolla. Il alla aussi haut qu'il pu. Draco était blanc de peur et pratiquait la prise du koala sur Harry avec succès. Puis, doucement, l'ange descendit et atterrit sur le toit. Rapidement, le blond s'écarta d'Harry. Ses jambes étant en coton, il tomba sur les fesses. Harry avait un sourire exastique.

« Harry, t'es fou ? » demanda Harry quand il eut récupère sa voix.

« Non, heureux. Pourquoi ? »

Harry flottait encore sur son nuage. Dray ne pu s'énerver contre lui. Il avait l'air si heureux. Mais, il ne pu s'empêcher de le taquiner.

« Tu veux qu'on s'y mette tout de suite ? »

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'Harry lui saute dessus. Le brun lui captura les lèvres avec avidité et essaya de le déshabiller. Draco le repoussa vivement. Harry, surpris, le regarda. Il avait les cheveux désordonnés, les lèvres rouge d'avoir embrasser et la chemise à moitié défait. Il était tout simplement sexy.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pas sur le toit et pas comme ça ! » dit Draco doucement mais fermement.

« Désolé, mais savoir que tu veux des enfants avec MOI ! C'est… »

Draco, ravi de la réaction de son aimé, l'enlaça tendrement. Harry les fit redescendre sur leur terrasse. Ils reprirent mais plus doucement. Harry, avec son amant accroché à lui, alla le déposer sur le lit. Sans quitter ses lèvres, il lui enleva sa chemise, ses doigts effleurant sa peau à chaque fois. Draco avait l'impression que ce touché, si léger, laissait des traînés de feu. Cette sensation s'accentua quand la bouche de son amant se posa sur sa clavicule.

Harry s'attarda sur son cou, lui faisant une tâche rouge. Dray haletait. Il était perdu parmis toutes ces émotions : la chaleur, le plaisir, la douceur de la peau d'Harry sous ses doigts.

Puis, avec une lenteur calculée, Harry descendit vers ses mamelons. Draco haletait sous cette douce torture. Cependant il y avait un bémol : il voulait pourvoir toucher Harry comme il le voulait mais le brun était beaucoup trop habillé.

« Harry ! Déshabille-toi, je veux te toucher ! »

Le jeune se redressa et commença à enlever ses vêtements langoureusement. Cette vision exista tellement Draco qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de toucher la proéminence de son pantalon. Mais Harry, en boxer, l'arrêta en amenant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

« Ne sois pas aussi pressé, mon joli. On a tout notre temps ! »

Il repris sa délicieuse torture. Dray ondulait des hanches, il en voulait plus. Avec ses mains, il appuya doucement sur la tête du brun pour le faire descendre. Harry sourit et descendit jusqu'au nombril où il s'arrêta. Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui, assombris par le désir, de Dray. Avec sa langue, il imita l'acte. Cette vision fut si intense que le blond faillit jouir sur le coup. Les mains d'Harry descendirent plus bas enlevant le pantalon par la même occasion.

« Harry… » haleta Draco

Le jeune homme comprit le message et descendit. Son visage s'arrêta devant le tissu tendu du boxer du serpentard. Tendrement, il embrassa cette bosse. Ce geste fit frémir Draco de plaisir.

« Harry » s'impatienta Draco, sa voix allant dans les aigus.

Il en voulait plus, il n'en pouvait plus. Harry, dans le même état que lui, lui enleva son boxer libérant sa douloureuse érection. Harry l'admira. Son souffle chaud plongea son amant dans un monde régit par le plaisir et la luxure. Le brun embrassa la hampe sur toute sa longueur avant de la prendre brusquement en bouche. Draco arrêta de respirer sous le choc. Pendant ce merveilleux traitement, Harry commença à le préparer. Ce mouvement de va et vient en lui, lui donnait des frissons de pur plaisir. Il avait des étoiles devant les yeux. C'est extraordinaire comme sensation.

* * *

_(Si vous trouvez que la fin est rapide, c'est normal. J'ai vraiment du mal pour écrire ces scènes. Selon une copine, je suis trop brusque. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !)

* * *

_

Harry regarda son ange dormir. Il était si mignon ! Certes, il avait un sacré caractère mais Harry aussi, même si il était plus conciliant. Mais le brun l'aimait, et ça, personne ne pourrait lui enlevé. Il se demanda comme réagiront ses meilleurs amis. Mal, selon lui.

« Les enfants ? Vous êtes là ? C'est l'heure du dîner ! » dit une voix derrière la porte.

« Oui, on arrive ! » hurla Harry, réveillant ainsi le blond.

Il sortit du lit pour aller prendre une douche, laissant Draco se prélasser dans l'immense lit.

Harry portait une tunique japonaise : un haut à longues manches en lin noir et un large pantalon blanc. Draco avait choisi un pull, près du corps, bleu chiné et un jean (un des objets moldus qu'Harry lui avait montré). Le ton bleu-gris de sa tenue mettait en valeur l'étrange couleur de ses yeux.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, ils furent surpris de ne voir que Salazard.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda Harry en mettant la table pour trois personnes.

« Ils avaient une course à faire à Pourdlard ! Je vous ai fait des pâtes. Ma spécialité car la seule que je sais cuisiner. »

Le repas se déroula rapidement comme le rangement : un coup de baguette et la cuisine fut nickel crome. Aucune trace de la bataille d'eau qu'avait commencé Harry. La seule trace fut leur vêtement mouillé. Mais là aussi, un coup de baguette permit de tout régler.

« Bon, on y va ! Suivez le guide. » dit Sal' en sortant de la cuisine.

Ils descendirent au sous-sol.

« La plupart des pièces vous est interdite. Les seules pièces accessibles sont le laboratoire où vous viendrez chaque matin pendant deux heures. »

Harry eut une grimace significative. L'art tordu des potions ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

« Qui sera le professeur ? » demanda Draco, émerveillé par l'immensité du lieu.

« Moi, bien sûr ! L'autre pièce sert pour la méditation et fut est ouverte tout le temps. On l'emploi surtout pour rétablir notre source interne de magie. Pratique pour la magie sans baguette. »

Sal' ouvrit la porte sur un magnifique paysage d'un forêt vierge. L'atmosphère était agréable et on entendait au loin le ruissellement d'une cascade. Harry n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'enfermer dedans pour le reste de la journée et se ressourcer.

« Harry ? Ca va ? » demanda Draco en voyant les yeux d'Harry qui ressemblait plus à ceux d'un chat.

Salazar, attiré par la phrase du blond, sursauta. Voilà donc le fameux problème du brun. Des manifestations inattendues de son animagus. Encore un pouvoir à mettre sur sa fiche. Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de récupérer ses yeux.

« Hein ? »

« Rien, passons le rez-de-chaussée. Il n'y a que la cuisine, nos bureaux et un salon réservé aux adultes. On va directement au premier. Là où se passeront la plupart de vos cours. »

Ils montèrent silencieusement les marches et entrèrent dans la première pièce à droite qui fut… La bibliothèque. Elle était immense. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de plafond. Le lieu était silencieux, tellement que les garçons chuchotèrent comme s'ils étaient dans une église.

« Putain, un paradis pour Granger ! »

« Pauvre Ron, déjà qu'elle passe le plus claire de son temps dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle serait ici, on ne pourrait plus l'en sortir. »

« Que chuchotez-vous les enfants ? Ici nous avons la magie curative, là, les romans pour le plaisir. La plupart des livres verts sont sur la magie des plantes utilisé ou non en potion. Les livres noirs sont sur les sorts les plus dangereux. On vous dira lesquels lire et ils seront soumis à un sort qui nous préviendra si ils sont lus. Le reste concerne les sorts les plus basics et les incantations. Passons à la suite. »

La seconde pièce était tapissée de coussins sauf le sol qui était un tatami.

« Cette pièce sert pour les duels magique ou à mains nues. Ici, nul ne peut mourir. On est soigné dès qu'on est blessé mais une blessure est égale à une perte de point. A la fin du duel, le score est marqué sur un tableau. »

L'autre pièce était vide, totalement vide. Il y avait seulement une autre porte.

« La salle de métamorphose et sûrement de transplanage. Vaut voir avec Rowena. »

Ils rentrèrent dans une autre pièce divisée en deux parties. La plus grosse partie était tapissée d'arme en tout genre et surtout des armes blanches. En son centre, 2 mannequins, sûrement animé magiquement. L'autre partie de la pièce était du même acabit que la salle de duel.

« Je suppose que vous avez compris l'utilité de cette pièce. » dit Sal' en ressortant

La dernière pièce était un immense salon avec télé géante et lecteur Dvd, une chaîne hi-fi, un billard et un immense canapé.

« Ceci est votre salon. Nous ne viendrons jamais ici. Nous ne visitons pas le second étage. Il n'y a que nos chambres et nos salles de bain. Suivez-moi. Il reste une chose à vous montrer, ensuite je partirais à Poudlard rejoindre les autres. »

Salazar retourna dans la salle de métamorphose et se dirigea vers la petite porte. Elle les mena à un couloir lugubre.

« Bienvenu dans le couloir aux mille plaisir. » dit-il joyeusement en se retournant vers le couple.

« Il se fout de nous là ? » murmura Harry à Draco qui hocha la tête.

« Il suffit de pensais très fort à un lieu avec ses caractéristiques et le couloir vous prépare la pièce de vos souhaits. Harry essaye ! »

« Heu… »

Il fut interrompu par une brusque luminosité.

« Voilà ta pièce ! Je vous laisse la découvrir. On reviendra sûrement demain matin. Ne nous attendez pas pour aller vous couchez. »

Salazar partit, laissant perplexe, le couple. Harry fut le premier à se diriger vers la pièce. Il poussa un cri de ravissement. Draco le suivit de près. Le paysage était tout simplement splendide. Un ciel étoilé s'étendait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Au milieu, il y avait un futon pour deux personnes et dans le coin gauche, une petite étendue d'eau avec une cascade d'où s'élevait de la vapeur.

« Tu pensais à quoi ? »

« Ce serait bien de dormir sous les étoiles. Non ? » dit innocemment Harry.

Draco se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Salazar entra dans la pièce.

« C'est bon, ils sont dans le couloir aux mille plaisir. Ils ne nous attendent que pour le petit-déjeuner demain matin. On a du temps devant nous. »

Il se remit avec les autres autour de la vasque. Les recherches reprirent.

* * *

_

* * *

Petit sondage : Thomas, vivant ou non ?_


	18. premier cours, première emmerde

**Chapitre 18 :**

Draco fut réveillé par la lueur du soleil mais surtout par une absence de chaleur qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Il s'étira tel un chat puis ouvrit les yeux. A sa gauche, un jeune homme se baignait nu.

« Bonjour, petit ange ! » dit-il en allant le rejoindre

« Salut, beau blond ! Tu viens, elle est géniale. » dit Harry. Il passa au-dessus du « petit » bien que cela le fasse encore grincher des dents.

Draco entra doucement dans l'eau, craignant l'écart de température. Mais très vite, il se délassa sous la cascade d'eau. En dessous d'elle, une grande pierre plate leur servait pour s'allonger, se laissant masser par les jets d'eau chaude. Ils auraient pu rester indéfiniment là, mais toute chose à une fin et celle-ci arriva trop vite à leur goût.

« J'espère que vous ne faites rien de compromettant car je rentre ! » dit Godric

Il eut l'air déçu de ne pas les avoir surpris en train de se faire des câlins

« On arrive ! Tu sors et tu nous attends ! On doit s'habiller ! »

Godric obtempéra.

« Je rêve où il voulait nous surprendre en train de … » dit Harry, rouge

« Oui ! » dit Draco, stupéfait

« Quel pervers ! Heureusement que tous les griffons ne sont pas comme ça ! »

« Ah non ? Et toi ? » demanda ironiquement Draco

« Ben, on est ensemble donc.. »

« Mais avant ? »

« On doit s'habiller, là, non ? Si, si, allons on se dépêcher. »

« Harry, réponds à la question ! »

« Mm, tu regarder, nu sous la douche des vestiaires, moi ? Non, pas du tout ! » dit Harry d'une mauvaise foi évidente.

« Conclusion, la perversité est un critère de sélection chez les griffons ! »

Harry, pour seule réponse, lui tira la langue.

« On se dépêche, les mômes ! Sal' n'aime pas attendre et vous devez encore mangez§ » hurla Godric derrière la porte ;

« Merde, potion ! Finalement, je crois que je vais rester ici ! » dit Harry

« Me dit pas que tu as peur ! Où est le célèbre courage des griffondors ? » railla le blond

« Noyé dans une abjecte potion par un sinistre personnage ! » dit très sérieusement Harry.

« Le sinistre personnage ne serait-il pas Snape ? » dit Draco d'un ton ironique

« Si, comment tu as deviné ? » lui répondit Harry sur le même ton.

« Non, pitié, Dray, sauve-moi de là ! Je te promets tout ce que tu veux ! Sauve-moi, pitié… » hurlait Harry

Mais Draco ne l'aidait pas, au contraire, il le tirait par le bras.

« Enfin, voyons ! Où es passé le grand et courageux Harry Potter ? Où est le célèbre courage des griffondors ? »

« Aux oubliettes dès le moment où tu as prononcé le mot… »

« Ah, tu veux dire… le mot 'Potions' ! »

Un frisson parcouru le dos d'Harry. Le garçon eut une grimace assez éloquente. Draco soupira mais ne céda pas et continua à le tira vers les sous-sols. La porte était ouverte et une chaleur un peu trop grande s'en échappait. Dray fut le premier à y entrer mais il eut beaucoup de mal à faire rentrer Harry. Il du même demander de l'aide à Sal'.

« Et puis on dit que se sont les serpentards qui sont lâches ! » rouspéta Salazar.

« Justement, le choixpeau voulait m'y mettre ! » bouda Harry

« Merlin soit béni » s'exclamèrent Dray et Sal'

« Mais eeuh ! »

« Suffit ! Votre potion est là » dit Salazar en montrant le tableau. « Vous me la faites et à la fin, je veux un parchemin sur votre méthode que vous ayez réussi ou non ! »

Harry déglutit. Il avait l'impression que Salazar serait bien plus sévère que Snape. Draco avait déjà commencé contrairement à Harry qui tentait vainement de comprendre les instructions mises au tableau.

« Harry, ça ne va pas ? » demanda Salazar au bout d'une demi-heure

« Je ne comprends rien, c'est du chinois pour moi » soupira-t-il.

« Tu sais cuisiner ? Enfin, bien, je veux dire ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! »

« Prends les instructions comme une recette d'un plat un peu spécial. »

Harry eut l'air septique mais se mit au boulot.

« Il vous reste que dix minutes pour finir votre potion et me rendre votre compte-rendu. » dit Salazar.

Quand Harry sortit de là, il avait l'air satisfait de lui mais heureux d'être sortit de là.

« Alors ? Ca était si dur que ça ? » ricana Draco

« Une horreur au début mais Sal' m'a bien aidé. Aie ! »

Harry venait de recevoir un avion en parchemin et le lut à haute voix.

« Je vous attends dans la salle de méditation. Godric Griffondor. »

Harry frémit, cette salle avait un certain pouvoir sur lui. Il n'aimait pas ça, pourtant il suivit Draco

« Alors ce maudit serpent de Salazar ne vous a pas trop empoisonner l'esprit ? »

Draco eut un sourire narquois et lui tira la langue avant de s'asseoir.

« Ah, ces serpentards de vrais gamin ! » soupira Godric.

« Harry, tu t'assis ? Bien, aujourd'hui, je fais vous aider à vous ouvrir à la magie sans baguette. Pour cela, il faut savoir où est votre source de magie. »

« Une question, Godric. Cette salle est-elle très vaste ? »

« Mm, je n'en sais rien. Je ne crois pas ! ». Godric secoua la tête et reprit. « Bon, on va commencer. Fermez les yeux. Respirez à fond et cherchez en vous votre source. »

Draco et Harry, bercés par la musique de la pièce, ne tardèrent pas à plonger en eux et à trouver cette source.

Celle de Draco sortait d'une fontaine en cristal, pas mal abîmée. L'eau était semblable à de l'argent liquide. Harry y retrouva une ancienne connaissance : Baguera.

« Joli, ta source, enfin, notre source. Une magnifique cascade quoique la végétation la un petit peu détruite. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais une visite des lieux ne te plairait pas ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? Aller visiter quoi ? »

« Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es ! Tu sais de quoi je parle. »

« Bon, maintenant que vous l'avez trouvé, essayez grâce à la magie de votre esprit de canaliser votre source. » dit la voix lointaine de Godric.

« Hein ? Peu pas être plus clair ? » râla Harry.

« Il veut dire que tu dois rendre à cette endroit sa beauté. Attends, je vais t'aider mais après on va promener. D'acc ? »

« Ok, ça marche. »

La panthère entra en Harry. Ils conjuguèrent leurs forces et la cascade ne tarda pas à resplendir. Un flot régulier et surtout énorme s'écoulait dans un lac aux reflets mauves et vert clair. Harry sourit. C'était magnifique. Une légère brise remua l'eau créant d'autres reflets.

« Maintenant on va se promener ! » le ton de Baguera fut sans appel.

Harry revint brusquement à lui. Il ressentit l'attraction de la pièce mais elle était beaucoup plus puissante qu'avant. L'odeur de la forêt l'enivra, tel un parfum. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut submergé par la beauté de la forêt. Il se leva et avança jusqu'à disparaître dans son ombre.

« Harry ? Tu as terminé ? Mais… Mais où vas-tu ? Harry ! »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et continua à s'enfoncer dans les lieux. Doucement, ses membres se firent pattes et son corps se recouvra d'un pelage noir à la douceur du velour.

« Merde, il recommence ! » s'exclama Draco.

« Comment cela ? Il recommence quoi ? »

« Lors de la visite, Harry a semblé comme envoûté par cette salle. J'ai même dû le secoué pour qu'il avance. » répondit Draco.

« Merde ! Pas de panique. Je vais chercher les autres ! »

Godric sortit en courant de la salle et alla trois salles plus loin. Il entra, brusquement dans la pièce bleue.

« Laissez tomber « La » recherche pour l'instant ! On a un problème. »

« Quoi, Godric ? » demanda Salazar. « Tu sais pas avoir à l'œil deux gamins ? »

« Harry a disparu dans la forêt de la salle de méditation et selon Draco, il est envoûté par cette pièce. »

« Impossible ! La salle ne possède aucune magie ! » s'exclama Rowena.

« Ou Harry nous a caché quelque chose. » dit Helga

Les trois fondateurs se tournèrent vers elle. Elle avait l'air d'en savoir plus qu'eux.

« Bien voilà, quand ils ont revenus, après avoir disparus pendant deux jours, Harry m'a dit… »

* * *

Enfin, il était libre ! Cette forêt était son domaine, son territoire de jeu. Et quel territoire ! Il semblait être infini. Seule ennui, aucune bestiole à sa portée. Par contre de l'eau, il n'en manquait pas. Mais pas une seule proie. Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux, humant l'air. Des chants d'oiseaux (trop loin à son goût), un air délicieusement humide venant de la terre et une odeur inconnue. Non, elle a une signification mais reste trop vague. Peut-être, l'odeur d'une proie qu'il déjà rencontré. Il s'élança vers cette odeur. La végétation lui fouettait le museau mais cela faisait partie de la chasse. Même, cela lui faisait tout son charme. Ca et l'excitation, l'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines. Pareil à une soirée à faire l'amour. Il ralentit. Il ne fallait pas effrayer la proie. Il huma pour savoir où était le sens du vent. C'est bon, il était dans le sens contraire, la proie ne pourrait pas le sentir. Pas qu'il sent mauvais mais bon on ne sait jamais !

Lentement il se rapprocha de la proie autant que possible, tout en restant dans l'ombre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment pour sauter sur cette proie, plutôt étrange.

* * *

« Harry, où peux-tu bien être ? » soupira Draco en s'asseyant sur un rocher.

Il tournait en rond dans cette forêt depuis un moment maintenant mais toujours pas de tignasse noir ou d'éclats émeraude à l'horizon. Pourtant son instinct de Veela lui disait que son âme sœur n'était pas loin. Il frissonna. Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Peut-être ai-ce du au silence du lieu ou à cette sensation d'être épié. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui.

C'est le moment où Bagueradécida de passer à l'attaque. Sa proie lui tournait le dos. Pourquoi rêvé d'une autre occasion ? Il se ramassa sur ses pattes arrière et sauta. Il tomba pile sur le dos de sa proie qui, face à son impulsion, s'écroula face contre terre. Il descendit du dos mais ne s'en alla pas. Il laissa à la créature assez de place pour se tourner, pour qu'il puisse voir la mort en face.

Pourtant quand il plongea ses yeux dans ceux bleu-gris de la créature, toutes envies de meurtres avaient disparus. Seule une profonde tendresse palpitait en son cœur.

« Harry ? » dit Draco d'une voix tremblante.

La panthère pencha la tête sur le côté. Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Il sursauta au contact de la main de Draco mais se relaxa bien vite sous ses caresses.

« Bon sang, Harry, il n'y a que toi pour faire des trucs pareils ! » dit Draco en rigolant.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était sûr que cette panthère qui ronronnait sur ses genoux était Harry.

* * *

Les fondateurs cherchaient depuis plus d'une heure les deux enfants mais toujours rien.

« Nom de dieu ! Je ne savais pas que cette forêt était si grande. » râla Salazar.

« Je pense plutôt qu'on sait perdu et qu'on tourne en rond. »

« Merci, chérie, tu sais comment motiver les troupes, toi ! » dit Salazar.

Sa femme le fusilla du regard avant de sortir une dague.

« Heu ! Je rigolais, ma puce ! » dit Salazar en reculant, de peur de recevoir un coup de dague.

« Crétin ! » dit Rowena avant de dessiner une croix sur un arbre.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime ! »

« Rowena, peux-tu indiquer d'un point ou d'autre chose la direction qu'on va prendre ? » demanda Helga.

Son amie fit même plus. Elle indiqua d'un point d'où ils venaient et d'une croix où ils allaient.

« Bon, trouvons ces enfants. La vasque ne restera pas allumée indéfiniment. »

Ils repassèrent au moins deux fois devant la croix avant de trouver les enfants, enfin, Draco et une énorme panthère. Le jeune homme bond ne les avait pas vu. Godric et Salazar sortirent leur baguette et avancèrent prudemment. Ils ne voulaient pas que, par peur, la panthère ne s'attaque à Draco. Arrivés à un mètre, ils pointèrent leur baguette sur le félin et crièrent un sort d'assommement. La panthère et Draco relevèrent la tête mais c'était déjà trop tard. La panthère se prit les deux sorts de plein fouet et vola sur plusieurs mètres. Elle ne du qu'à une pierre son arrêt. Draco se précipita sur elle, paniqué.

« Non, Harry ! »

Les deux fondateurs comprirent leur erreur. Apparemment Harry était un animagus mais il ne contrôlait pas ses transformations d'où l'attrait pour la forêt. Ils rejoignirent Draco, Helga et Rowena. Là, sous leurs yeux, Harry reprit sa forme humaine. Il était toujours dans les vapes et saignait d'une plaie à la tête. Draco le secoua doucement et puis de plus en plus fort mais Harry resta inconscient. Godric du le tirer par les épaules pour qu'il ne blesse pas plus Harry. Le jeune homme se dégagea vivement.

« Vous l'avez tué ! Assassin, montres ! » hurla-t-il en tapant sur Godric.

Celui-ci ne broncha pas, conscient que le blond avait sûrement raison.

« Dray ? » dit une voix plutôt faible.

Le blond se précipita auprès d'Harry qui luttait pour rester conscient.

« Il me semblait bien que j'avais entendu ta douce voix, si agréable à l'oreille. » plaisanta le survivant.

Draco rigola d'un rire triste. » Chut, petit ange, chut, dors ! »

« Eh ! Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort ! J'ai juste très mal à la tête et ma vision est trouble amis ou sinon, ça va ! » dit péniblement Harry avant de s'endormir.

« Mais oui, petit ange, mais oui ! » dit Draco en caressant ses cheveux.

Rowena le soigna rapidement. Godric voulut le porte mais Draco le devança. Il ne faisait plus confiance aux deux fondateurs au grand damne de ceux-ci. Il demanda à Helga de l'aider à mettre Harry sur son dos. Ce qu'elle fit avant de lancé un sort d'allégement car même si Harry était léger, ils s'étaient enfoncés loin dans la forêt. Rowena prit la tête du cortége et ils partirent. Ils mirent plus d'une heure à revenir dans la clairière.

« Finalement, elle est profonde cette forêt » dit Godric.

Draco ne lui répondit pas. Il sortit de la pièce et monta déposer Harry dans leur chambre, sans un bruit.

« Tu crois qu'il va nous en vouloir pendant longtemps ? »

« Seule le temps nous le dira ! »

« Si seulement les hommes n'étaient pas que des grosses brutes qui sortent leur baguette à tout va ! » Soupira Helga.

« Tu rêves en couleur. En route ! » dit Rowena.

* * *

« Un jeune homme, âgé de dix-huit, errait dans une rue assez sombre. Sur un trottoir, des putes de bas étages vendaient leurs charmes à des ouvriers de classe moyenne. Elles n'était pas vraiment belles mais aidaient à satisfaire une envie pressante. De l'autre côté, il y avait un ramassis de mendiants mais aussi et surtout des toxico, venus là pour se droguer où vendre leur came. Le jeune homme fut abordé par un d'eux. Un homme, d'une trentaine d'année, vêtu d'un long manteau noir de maigre facture et d'un pantalon en jean tout aussi usé que le manteau, sortit un paquet assez petit et qui contenait des gélules bleues. Le jeune homme de dix-huit hocha la tête et se rapprocha de l'homme. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le vendeur hocha la tête et le conduisit dans une ruelle toute proche et encore plus sombre et glauque que la rue en elle-même. Ils y pénétrèrent.

Le jeune homme sortit quelques minutes après, seul. Ses vêtements étaient débraillés et ses lèvres rouges de quoi, ça rien ne nous l'indiquait. Il ramena les quelques cheveux noirs qui s'étaient échappés de sa longue tresse et partit sans un regard derrière lui. »

* * *

Les fondateurs se regardèrent. Ils avaient peur de mal comprendre. Est-ce que Thomas serait devenu un drogué ? Est-ce qu'il se vendait pour s'acheter sa came. Non, c'est impensable. Comment un de leur descendant pouvait tournait aussi mal ? Impossible ! Il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part. Décidé pour en savoir plus, ils se replongèrent dans la vie de Thomas.

* * *

« Le jeune homme était maintenant affalé en travers d'un fauteuil en velours rouge beaucoup plus luxueux que la rue où il avait été. Face à lui, une autre personne âgée au maximum de dix-sept ans. On ne voyait que son dos mais on pouvait lire dans sa posture que ce gamin était beaucoup plus âgé que son physique. Apparemment, une discussion houleuse était en train de se dérouler entre eux. Thomas, le jeune homme de dix-huit ans semblait en colère mais aussi prendre cela par-dessus la tête comme s'il s'en foutait. Il ne cessait de jouer avec ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleuâtres et ne regardait jamais son interlocuteur. Il gardait ses yeux bleu nuit sur la mèche qu'il enroulait autour de son doigt. L'autre personne, fatigué par ce comportement se leva et lui tapa sur la main comme si il était un enfant qui voulait piquer un gâteau alors que c'était bientôt l'heure de manger. Thomas se leva brusquement et lui montra ses dents de manière agressive. L'autre personne réagit très rapidement et sans rien comprendre, Thomas se retrouva, sa carotide sous les canines du vampire. Il avait de longs cheveux, légèrement ondulé, de couleur fauve et des yeux de couleur bleu mais beaucoup plus pâles que ceux de Thomas. Celui-ci du capituler car l'autre le relâcha. Il lui tapota la joue et sortit de la pièce. Thomas sortit alors une très vieille photo aux bords écornés. Cette photo représentait Harry, Draco, l'autre et une jeune fille au regard un peu éteint mais avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Derrière eux, un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche et deux hommes aux cheveux noirs. L'un était taciturne et l'autre beaucoup plus enjoué. En fait la fille leur ressemblait étrangement. Le plus bizarre avec cette photo, c'est l'âge d'Harry et de Draco. Sur la photo, ils avaient vingt ans à peu près. »

* * *

Les fondateurs soufflèrent. Ils s'étaient bien trompé sur le compte de Thomas. Il n'était allé se drogué ou vendre son corps dans la ruelle mais se nourrir de son sang quotidien. C'est là qu'il tiltèrent. Thomas, un vampire. L'effarement se lurent sur leurs visages. Comment pouvaient-ils dire à Harry qu'il avait un frère et que celui-ci est vivant mais seulement grâce au sang qu'il ingurgite tous les jours ? Non, ils ne peuvent quand même pas dire à Harry que son grand frère est un vampire. Ce serait un bien trop grand choc pour lui. Salazar eut quand même un sourire.

« C'est étrange, non ? James et Lily ont donné naissance à deux êtres qui sont normalement totalement opposés : un ange et un démon ! Quelle famille ! »

* * *

Je suis de retour. Désolé pour avoir mis autant de temps mais bon, c'est de la faute de la grippe et de la mienne aussi. Mea culpa.

Sinon, je vous remercie pour vos rewiews, elles me font extrémement plaisir. Je remercie particulièrement Lilyunatat pour son idée de Thomas en vampire. C'est vraiment une bonne idée. Gros bisou et à la semaine prochaine pour la triste réalitè d'un ange déchu et dans deux semaines pour quand imagination devient réalité, enfin si j'ai le temps car je commence les bac blanc et autres trucs de cette joyeuseté.


	19. souvenir, quand tu nous tiens

Chapitre 19. « Souvenir quand tu nous tiens. »

Harry fut réveillé par une lueur qui cognait contre ses paupières. Il entrouvrit un œil avant de le refermer tout de suite. La lumière était beaucoup trop forte. Il se tourna sur le côté avant de retenter à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux. Ah ! Ca va mieux, mais pourquoi est-il dans sa chambre ?

Petit à petit, il se rappela de quelques trucs : Baguera, les caresses d'un blond à l'air céleste, Draco ? Deux rayons rouges de stupéfix, puis un grand trou noir. Il se lava et alla se doucher. Il sursauta en passant devant un miroir. Un énorme bandage lui serrait la tête, mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Prudemment, appréhendant ce qu'il trouverait derrière, il enleva le bandage. Sur son front, à côté de sa cicatrice, il y avait une bosse de couleur bleue mauve.

Harry grimaça, à cause de cette blessure, on remarquait beaucoup trop sa cicatrice. Après sa douche, il se coiffa de telle façon qu'une mèche plutôt épaisse cache le côté droit de son front. Ensuite, il partit à la recherche de Draco ou à celle de la nourriture car il crevait de faim. Il descendit dans la cuisine où il dénicha une pomme. Il descendit aux sous-sols, pensant voir Draco au cours de potion. Rien que d'y penser, un frisson le parcourut.

Bizarre, la porte est fermée. Il allait repartir quand une lumière bleue attira son regard. Il était hypnotisé par cette lueur irréelle mais si belle. Doucement, comme si il savait qu'il ne devait pas être là, il rentra et se rapprocha d'une sorte de plateau creux avec un drôle de liquide. (Style frodon, dans le seigneur des anneaux). Il se pencha et regarda. Il vit tout d'abord son reflet puis tout se troubla et une autre image commença à apparaître. Harry eut, alors, l'étrange sensation d'avoir déjà vécue cette scène mais où ?

* * *

Une jeune femme rousse souffrait le martyre. Son visage qui devait être beau, était déformé par une grimace. Sa peau était rouge et luisait de sueur. Une mèche collait sur son front. Un homme qui lui tenait la main l'enleva et lui sourit. Il semblait avoir peur mais paradoxalement, complètement extatique. Comment peut-on être heureux de la douleur d'une femme ? Il n'y a qu'une seule occasion : la naissance d'un être baigné d'amour. Le médecin ramena le nouveau-né et un autre plus grand derrière lui. Il ressemblait à l'homme qui, de bonheur, s'était évanoui.

* * *

« Ah » hurla Harry en sentant une main sur son épaule. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On n'a peut-être pas le droit d'être ici ! »

« Draco tu m'as fait peur. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai vu ma naissance et j'ai peut-être un cousin ou mieux un frère. »

Draco pâlit

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Regarde par toi-même, si tu ne me crois pas ! »

Autant par envie que par défi, Draco le fit.

* * *

Un homme cagoulé tenait une femme, déjà d'un certain âge mais toujours aussi belle, en joue avec une baguette.

Une jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde pleurait et le suppliait de relâché sa tante.

L'homme rigola et secoua la tête dévoilant ainsi une méche blonde cendrée. Le mangemort semblait attendre quelque chose de spécial. La jeune femme le comprit très vite. Elle brisa sa baguette et jeta les morceaux au visage du mangemort. Celui-ci lâcha la femme qui tomba à terre. Il emmena la jeune femme.

Une fille de 14 ans et aux cheveux rose bonbon accourut près de sa mère.

* * *

Draco pleura mais comprit le geste de sa mère pourtant une question restait. Est-ce qu'il avait été aimé par sa mère, un jour, ou était-il le résultat d'un viol et élevé dans une haine noire et oppressante toute sa vie ?

« Ca va ? » demanda Harry « T'as vu quoi ? »

« Le jour où ma mère a suivie mon père contre son gré ! »

« Oh, désolé. Il doit marcher comme le miroir de riséd, il montre ce qu'on a envi de voir ou de savoir. »

« J'y retourne ! »

* * *

Un bébé pleurait. On peut le comprendre. Il était seul dans une pièce immense, sombre et froide. Elle était pourtant magnifique et très décoré mais cela importait peu à l'enfant. Lui ce qu'il voulait c'était sa mère. Une elfe de maison, vêtue d'une taille d'oreiller jauni par le temps et la saleté, le prit dans ses maigres bras. Elle essaya de le nourrir mais l'enfant rejeta le biberon. Il se débattait comme un beau diable. Ce n'est pas elle qu'il voulait mais sa mère, et ça elle ne pouvait lui donner. Heureusement pour l'elfe, le bébé lui fut retiré. Les pleurs du nourrisson cessèrent immédiatement. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux dorés intima le silence à l'elfe. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être là, mais tant pis. Elle transforma une vieille caisse en un fauteuil à bascule et s'y installa.

Une voix mélodieuse s'éleva et emplit la salle. Le bébé gazouillait, ce qui fit sourire la femme. Le bébé lui tendit sa main potelée et emprisonna dans ses petits doigts, le majeur de la femme.

Son étreinte se resserra. Elle aimait son fils mais ne pouvait le lui montrer plus, à cause de son « époux ». Un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux. Elle continua à se balancer jusqu'à se que le bébé s'endorme. Elle le coucha, remonta sa douce couverture et embrassa sa tête où un fin duvet blond apparaissait.

* * *

Draco se redressa, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Son cœur était plus léger : sa mère l'avait aimé. C'était de la faute de son père si elle était si froide. Peut-être, comme son père est en prison, pourront-ils rattraper le temps perdu ?

« Bon souvenir ? » demanda Harry timidement. Il craignait de s'être trompé et de blesser son amour.

« Oui, très ! J'ai vu ma mère, tel que j'aurais du la connaître. »

« Je suis content pour toi ! On en regarde un ensemble ? »

Ils se penchèrent dans un mouvement synchrone.

* * *

Un homme aux cheveux noirs, un peu graisseux, mélangeait une drôle de mixture verte avec un bâton de bois. Un autre homme, plus grand que l'autre, entra et s'approcha discrètement. Il déposa un tendre bisou dans la nuque, faisait sursauter l'autre homme. Celui-ci râla mais pas longtemps, face au visage angélique de l'homme. Il faisait des yeux de chien battu qui auraient fait fondre n'importe qui. Il se rapprocha en minaudant et entoura son cou de ses bras. Il lui dit des mots doux. Le maître de potion rougit. Il laissa ses mains se diriger d'elles-mêmes sur les hanches de son partenaire. Celui-ci se rapprocha tout en gardant son visage dans le cou de son amant. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant les caresses du plus grand. Quand celui-ci remonta s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres, on pu voir un magnifique suçon.

Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine. L'homme aux yeux gris enleva l'attache de la robe de son amant qui tomba sur le sol avec volupteusité. La porte se ferma à clé et la lumière diminua, créant une atmosphère plus intime.

Le maître de potion, peu habitué à être passif, voulut aider son compagnon à se déshabiller mais aussitôt, celui-ci s'éloigna. Il gémit à cette perte.

Le maître de potion se retrouva assis avec devant lui, un appel à la luxure en plein strip-tease.

Lentement, sur une musique sensuelle, il déboutonna sa chemise tout en se caressant le torse. Il donnait l'impression que ses mains étaient ceux de son amant. Cela excita encore plus le maître qui ne pouvait plus détourné son regard. La chemise glissa dévoilant un torse imberbe, une douce invitation au baiser. L'homme promenait ses mains sur son torse puis se pinça un téton. Il gémit à ce contact un peu rude mais tellement délicieux. Le maître était aux bords de craquer.

Ses mains descendirent lentement vers la ceinture de son pantalon mais ne s'y attarda pas. Severus se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Sirius se rapprocha et s'assit sur ses genoux. Il lècha la lèvre pendant que ses mains s'occupaient d'enlever le pantalon déjà trop serré de son amant. Severus glissa ses mains le long du dos de son amant et alla pétrir les fesses de celui-ci, le faisant gémir contre sa bouche. C'est à ce moment-là que tout dérapa. Severus leva et plaqua Sirius contre le mur. Ils étaient habillés en tout et pour d'une chemise à moitié défaite pour Severus et d'un boxer pour Sirius.

Severus insinua une jambe entre celles de son compagnon et, de la cuisse, frotta son entrejambe. Sirius étouffa un gémissement dans la bouche du maître de potion qui sourit. Il se mit à onduler des hanches contre cette jambe tentatrice. Severus lui bloqua les hanches. Puis, en deux mouvements des mains, il débarrassa Sirius de la dernière prison de tissu qui l'enveloppait et empoigna le sexe ainsi libéré, débutant un va-et-vient ferme qui fit gémir et frémir son amant dans ses bras. Cette même main, témoignant de l'impatience du maître, glissa rapidement plus loin vers l'intérieur des cuisses de Sirius qui s'accrocha à la chemise de son amant alors que, doucement, il entrait un doigt en lui. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes et en releva une sur la hanche De Severus, en s'accrochant à lui, alors que le doigt, rapidement suivi d'un deuxième, entama des choses merveilleuses qui le firent crier et presque pleurer. Quand il fut sur qu'il était à peu près préparé, il souleva Sirius par les fesses, ses jambes se nouèrent à sa taille. Severus colla sa bouche contre celle de Sirius en commençant à aller et venir en lui, balançant de ses mouvements alternatifs le bassin du brun, le plaquant encore à chaque coup de rein contre le mur, écorchant son dos. Il caressa de nouveau le sexe de son amant entre eux. Il avait du mal à croire à tant de sensations… jamais il n'avait couché avec qui que ce soit avec autant d'intensité. Un coup de rein plus fort et plus profond du brun le fit crier de nouveau. Il voulut retarder le moment, il essaya vraiment, mais la main de Severus dérapa sur son sexe et il se libéra avec un cri étranglé contre sa bouche, rejoint quelques dixièmes de secondes après dans son extase par son partenaire. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour récupérer leur respiration respective.

* * *

Draco regarda Harry, blême.

« Heu, tu as vu ce que je viens de voir ? »

Harry hocha la tête

« J'ai cru voir un grosminet. » dit-il avant d'éclater de rire nerveux.

Draco le regarda bizarrement. Puis se replongea dans ses pensées.

« Mon parrain… Avec un homme ? » marmonna-t-il

« Ca te gène ? » demanda Harry, d'une voix tremblante

« Non, enfin,… Ca me fait bizarre de savoir qu'il a une vie sexué »

« Ouais pour moi, ce professeur est asexué. »

« On en regarde encore un ? »

« Oui »

* * *

Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs avec des mèches rouge bordeaux dansait seule dans sa chambre. Sa robe noire volait autour d'elle. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle s'arrêta et alla ouvrir. Un homme, les cheveux courts et ébouriffés entra. Il avait l'air de sortir de son lit. Il en avait marre de cette musique de sauvage, surtout à une heure du matin. Pas de sa faute, il n'a qu'à lui laisser mettre un sort d'insonorisation. Elle dansa et sa robe tournait comme celle d'une bohémienne. L'homme soupira et sortit. La jeune fille, juste après son départ, éclata de rire qui se changea très vite en une crise de nerf. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Un homme aux cheveux longs cette fois-ci entra en trombe et courut la réconforter. Il la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Voilà pourquoi, ils ne voulaient pas mettre ce genre de sort. Elle avait encore trop souvent ce genre de crise sans parler de ces cauchemars. Heureusement, la présence de sa famille l'aidait beaucoup.

L'homme, d'un sort, la déshabilla et la revêtue d'un pyjama en soie noire. La tête de son amant quand il a vu qu'elle avait hérité de ce trait de caractère. Mais bon, elle avait aussi le goût pour le non-respect des lois et son humour douteux. Il plaignait son petit ami, quoique… C'est vrai, dans le groupe, c'est lui le plus râleur.

Il sursauta en sentant deux bras qui l'enlaçaient. Il était venu le chercher, il avait cours demain. L'homme soupira et suivit son époux dans leurs chambres.

Peu après leur départ, la jeune fille ouvrir les yeux, se leva et alla vers une étagère en forme de pierre tombal qu'elle ouvrit. Le premier tiroir était sa boite à secret. Elle l'ouvrit et prit un épais blocs de dessins Elle retourna se coucher et alluma une petite lumière. Elle feuilleta, ensuite, le bloc et s'arrêta à certains endroits. Il y avait une sorte de dessins animés.

* * *

Draco et Harry furent brutalement tiré en arrière. Ils tombèrent sur le sol d'une manière brusque. Quand ils ré ouvrèrent leur yeux, ils eurent un mouvement de recul. Les quatre fondateurs, l'air peu aimable. La noirceur du lieu renforçait l'effet de colère sur leurs visages.

« Bonjour » essaya Harry

Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa. Toujours à terre, ils reculèrent, à la recherche d'un abris avant la tempête mais celle-ci éclata trop vite.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? » dit Salazar d'une voix calme, trop calme.

Une tempête sans aucun éclat sont les plus tenaces et les plus dures à subir.

« Heu, je cherchais Draco »

« Quel courage et loyauté ! » murmura le Draco en question.

Harry lui sourit pour s'excuser.

« Te moquerais-tu de nous ? On vous avait pourtant interdit l'accès à cette pièce. N'est-ce pas ? »

« On avait le droit d'aller dans les pièces ouvertes ! Et celle-ci était ouverte donc… »

« QUEL EST L'IMBECILE QUI A LAISSE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE OUVERTE ? » gueula Godric.

Ouf un éclat de voix, ils sont sauvés, enfin façon de parler.

« Heu, je crois que c'est toi, mon bébé. »

« Ah, pardon… »

« Cela n'empêche que vous nous avez désobéi. A cause de vos bêtises, nous allons devoir passer notre journée ici, à essayer de les réparer. Vous êtes consigné dans votre chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » dit Rowena.

Harry et Draco partirent sans demander leurs restes très contents de n'avoir eut que ça.

* * *

Dans leur chambre, sur leur lit, les deux adolescents discutaient. Draco avait la tête posée sur le torse d'Harry.

"Tu te rends compte que Lynara est la fille de mon parrain et du tien. »

« Ouais, c'est fou comme le monde est petit. » répondit Harry

« Tu m'écoutes là ? »

« Mm, oui. » dit Harry, tout en continuant de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco. Ils étaient si doux.

Draco ronronnait sous l'effet apaisant. Il s'étala un peu plus sur Harry et s'endormit. Sa dernière pensée fut le souhait que cette journée dure éternellement. Harry calla sa respiration sur celle de Draco et s'endormit aussi.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : retour à la maison.

Enfin le grand jour ! Les deux adolescents rentraient à leur époque après plus de deux ans d'absence. Ils avaient terminés leur entraînement hier soir par une gigantesque chasse à l'homme. Au bout de trois heures, Harry et Draco avaient gagné main dans la main.

Comme récompense, Harry eut la réponse qu'il voulait. Il avait un frère, mort-vivant certes, mais un frère tout de même. Ils avaient reçu aussi une cape, deux épées pour Harry et une nouvelle baguette pour Draco, sa magie s'étant nettement développer.

Ils dirent au revoir aux fondateurs puis Salazard leur ouvrit le passage. D'un même pas, les garçons passèrent ensemble.

Ron et Hermione mangeaient tranquillement. Ils n'avaient pourtant plus de nouvelle d'Harry mais le directeur leur avait dit que le survivant était partit s'entraîner, il y a de ça semaines. Le plus étrange fut la disparition de Malfoy mais tout le monde pensait qu'il avait été rejoindre son maître donc on l'oublia. Comme à son habitude, Lynara, après avoir embrassé son père, se dirigea vers la table de son petit ami et de son meilleur ami. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait un sourire égnimatique. Personne ne lui demanda pourquoi car ils savaient que cela n'aurait servit à rien.

Soudain, une brusque bourrasque de vent fit fermer les portes de la grande salle fessant sursauter tout le monde. Le sourire de Lynara s'agrandit.

Petit à petit, une boule de lumière apparut au plafond. Là elle grimaça et sortit son bloc de dessin. Elle dessina la grande salle à tout vitesse en changeant un détails : le sol. Elle se concentra dessus et le sol se transforma en un épais matelas.

« Ouf, juste à temps. » murmura-t-elle.

Personne n'y fit attention, absorbé dans l'examen de cette boule de lumière qui semblait attiré toutes les lumières aux alentours. Puis tout s'éteignit et ils entendirent un choc brutal.

« P'tain, Salazar aurait pu soigner ses envois. »

« Ouais, ça va ? »

« Oui, le sol est plutôt confortable et je suis plutôt en bonne compagnie. »

« Heureux de vous l'entendre dire monsieur Potter » minauda Draco.

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa, inconscient que tout Poudlard le regardait les yeux exorbités.

« C'est Harry ? » demanda Hermione à Ron

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, il semblait hésiter entre vomir son repas et s'évanouir. Il préféra choisir la seconde solution, par respect pour la nourriture.

« Pff, incapable de supporter la beauté de l'amour. » murmura Lynara en passant aux côtés du jeune homme.

Harry et Draco, toujours inconscient de leur entourage, avaient dépassé le stade du doux baiser de remerciement. Draco avait glissé ses mains sous le haut d'Harry et taquinait ses tétons, attirant ainsi de nombreux gémissements de la part du brun.

« Dites, les mecs, si vous voulez une chambre, dites-le avant d'en faire profiter tout le monde ! » dit une jeune fille sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Harry et Draco s'interrompirent mais ne bougèrent pas pour autant. Ils sourirent en reconnaissant la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait bien changée : elle avait de nouveau la vue mais ses yeux étaient mauve avec des éclats bleus. Ses cheveux aussi avaient changé. De très longs cheveux noirs avec des pointes rouges. Ils tombaient librement, jusque en dessous de ses genoux. Par contre, son style vestimentaire n'avait pas changé.

Elle portait une jupe bohémienne noire avec un corset rouge aux lacets noirs.

« Bon, vous me dites bonjour, bande de malpolis. »

Les garçons ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. D'un mouvement, ils se relevèrent et lui sautèrent au cou. Le résultat fut qu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau par terre.

« Heureusement pour mes fesses que j'ai changé le sol. »

« Oh, je suis sûr qu'elles auraient amortis le choc ! » dit Draco

« Dis que j'ai un gros cul, tant que tu y es ! Blaisou, viens défendre ta princesse ! » hurla Lynara

Seul un sifflement lui répondit.

« Blaise est là ? Blaise, si tu es un homme, montre-toi ! » dit Draco en se levant.

Harry fit de même avec Lynara qu'il aida galamment. Draco cherchait toujours Blaise des yeux.

« Blaise, t'as pas honte, viens ici ou ce soir, ce sera ceinture ! » dit Lynara en tapant du pied. Elle avait vraiment hérité la patience et la douceur de Severus.

Un jeune homme, aux cheveux couleur fauve, s'approcha en maugréant contre une manipulatrice trop douée et trop belle pour son bien. Il n'avait absolument pas changé, un brin plus grand peut-être.

« Messieurs, dame, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau. »

Les adolescents, tout en chahutant gentiment, suivirent le directeur. Celui-ci s'assit derrière son bureau et scruta les deux voyageurs du temps.

« Lynara et monsieur Zabini semblent bien vous connaître mais qui êtes-vous ? »

Draco et Harry tombèrent des nues. Leur directeur ne les reconnaissait plus. Cela étonna Lynara et Blaise.

« Enfin, monsieur, ce sont Draco et Harry. Je sais qu'ils sont partis depuis cinq semaines, mais bon… » dit Blaise

« Cinq semaines ? Mais on est resté absent plus de deux ans ! » affirma Harry.

« Ceci explique le changement, enfin en parti. » conclu le directeur.

« Mais quel changement ? On a toujours été comme ça ! » dit Draco

« Ma Lynara, tu leur fait un avant après pendant que je vais chercher quelques personnes. » demanda le directeur.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et prit son bloc de dessin. Un miroir avec un battant apparu dans la pièce.

« Draco, à toi l'honneur. » dit Lynara.

Le directeur en profita pour sortir de son bureau. Il devait le trouver, pas une affaire facile.

Dans le battant, il y avait une image de lui après le premier voyage dans le temps. Il se regarda et sursauta. Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir changé ainsi.

Il avait de nouveau les cheveux longs et ceux-ci avait une couleur blond doré. Sa peau, bien que toujours doré, avait un peu palie. Ses yeux avaient une teinte gris métallisée mais restait magnifique à regarder. Il portait une longue robe de la même couleur que ses yeux, ouvertes sur le devant.

« Sublime, comme toujours ! »murmura Harry.

Draco lui fit la bise puis lui laissa la place. Harry était celui qui avait le plus changé. Tout son physique était plus proche de celui d'une femme mais son visage gardait une certaine virilité. Il avait aussi grandit et ses yeux, à cause de son animagus, étaient verts mordorés. Il comprit à présent pourquoi le directeur ne les avaient pas reconnu. Il alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Draco.

« Je suis plus grand que toi maintenant. » plaisanta-t-il.

« Mais, je suis le plus doué » répondit son amant avec un regard chargé de sous-entendus

Harry acquiesça, rouge et le regard perdu dans le vide. Un sourire niais fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Doit-on comprendre par là que votre relation a bien avancée ? » demanda Blaise en désignant Harry du menton.

« Tu n'a pas idée ! » dit Draco avant de faufiler une main sous la tunique d'Harry.

Cela le fit encore plus rougir mais il ne chercha pas à se dérober. Lynara, heureuse pour lui, lui fit un bisou sur la joue puis alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Blaise.

« Pour vous aussi, ça a avancé ! Racontez-nous tout. » dit Harry en s'affalant un peu plus contre le torse de Draco.

Le couple sourit puis Lynara raconta tout.

Flash-back

Lynara se réveilla, épuisée, dans une pièce toute blanche. Elle se redressa mais dû attendre avant de se lever. Elle était à Poudlard mais comment et quand, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'était passée.

Elle se rappela de la pièce et son corps se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Puis, elle fut pris de nausée. Fessant fit de ses vertiges, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain attenante. Là, après avoir vomit, elle se recroquevilla et pleura. Son enfer, son cauchemar avait recommencé !

Elle se mit à hurler quand une personne la toucha. Elle ne savait pas qui elle était et ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle voulait seulement qu'on la laisse tranquille. Mais la personne ne s'en alla pas et son état empira jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne complètement hystérique. La personne, sans doute effrayée, s'écarta. Lynara reprit peu à peu le contrôle de sa respiration quand elle ressentit le touché de la personne mais cette fois, il était beaucoup plus familier.

« Chut, princesse, calme-toi, c'est moi Blaise. Là, du calme. » dit une voix douce et chaude.

Malgré son instinct, Lynara se détendit comme si les paroles avaient un effet hypnotique sur elle. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Elle sentit vaguement qu'on la soulevait.

Quand elle se réveilla à nouveau, elle ne reconnut pas la pièce. Bien qu'elle soit très peu éclairé, elle arriva à distinguer une armoire en face du lit, un bureau ou une commode à côté et à côté de tout cela une porte entrebâillé d'où lui provenait des voix.

« Mais, on doit l'aider. Tu as bien vu comment elle a réagi ! »

« Non, non et non ! Elle n'ira pas voir un psychomage ! Je sais ce qu'elle a vécu. Harry me la dit ! Elle a plus besoin d'une famille aimante que d'un étranger ! »

« Tu te rends compte ! On n'a pas su la protéger, notre petite fille. »

Un silence s'établit. Lynara ressentit un pincement au cœur mais elle ne su dire si c'était de la joie d'avoir une famille ou de la tristesse de l'avoir involontairement blessée. Elle décida de ne pas bouger et se réenfonça sous les couvertures, replongeant dans un sommeil guérisseur.

Elle se réveilla en sentant les rayons du soleil sur se paupières, elle se tourna de l'autre côté, gênée par la luminosité et cette sensation de chaleur.

« Bonjour ma puce, il est temps de te lever » dit un homme en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Immédiatement, Lynara se raidit. Elle avait le cœur qui semblait avoir cessé de battre, et les yeux grands ouvert.

Elle se mit à trembler en sentant une main sur sa jambe. Elle l'entendit soupirer et se sentit mal.

« Désolé ! » murmura-t-elle

« C'est pas grave ! Tu réapprendras à faire confiance. » Il se leva, emportant la couverture avec lui. « Maintenant, debout, tu as de la visite. »

Lynara grommela mais consentit à se lever. Sans regarder l'homme qui sortit de sa chambre, elle alla prendre une douche. Sous l'eau bouillante, elle se frotta si fort qu'elle s'arracha quelques morceaux de peau. Puis elle s'écroula en pleurs. Elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un était entré dans la salle de bain. Elle ne le vit que quand il coupa l'arrivée d'eau. Elle releva la tête puis lui sauta au cou.

« Et ben, princesse, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Allez viens, tu vas prendre froid. »

Lynara, apathique, le suivit et le laissa faire. Blaise l'enroula dans une serviette et la frixonna. Bizarrement ; elle n'avait pas, comme avec les autres, cette peur qui la prenait à chaque contact. Elle s'appuya contre lui, recherchant la chaleur de son réconfort.

« Là, ma princesse, c'est fini, maintenant. Je te protégerais ! Plus personne ne te touchera. » dit-il

Lynara, bercé par ces tendres paroles, somnola.

« Viens, on va manger. » dit-il en l'entraînant avec lui

« Euh, tu me laisses m'habiller ?' dit-elle d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop pleuré.

Blaise rougit mais sortit sans dire un mot. Quand Lynara sortit, elle arborait une tenue très large : un gros pull noir (alors qu'on était ne avril) et un très grand pantalon. Blaise fut surpris mais ne dit rien, il avait compris le pourquoi de cette tenue. Il lui tendit la main qu'elle saisit comme une bouée de sauvetage. Il la guida jusqu'à la grande salle. Mais, arrivée devant la porte, elle stoppa net, tremblant de tous ses membres. Blaise, remarquant son immobilité, s'arrêta et alla la prendre dans ses bars.

« Là, tout va bien, princesse, personne ne te veux du mal ici. »

« Tu restes avec moi ? »

« Oui, pour toujours ! » dit Blaise avec une telle conviction qu'elle ne pu que le croire.

Fin flash-back

« Et depuis, on est toujours ensemble. »

« Désolé ! » dit Harry en se cachant dans le cou de Draco.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Lynara.

Elle n'entendit rien à par un marmonnement incompréhensible.

« Parle plus fort ! » le sermonna Draco, tout en lui caressant le dos.

« J'aurais du t'aider ! J'ai tout vu et je n'ai rien fait. »dit-il au bord des larmes.

Lynara frissonna mais lui sourit. Elle était déjà au courant, Blaise lui en avait déjà parlé. Cependant, l'événement était encore trop frais dans sa tête. Elle voulut le rassurer mais la porte du bureau directoriale alla claquer contre le mur, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Ah enfin ! Mais tu aurais pu être plus délicat. »

« On s'en fout! Harry Potter, faux frère, où es-tu ? » hurla Ron

« Devant ton nez, triple buses ! » dit la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

« Mais Mione, c'est pour le style ! » plaida Ron

En face, Harry était mort de rire pendant que les serpentards levèrent les yeux au ciel. Toujours aussi exubérants ces griffondors.

Ron et Hermione sautèrent au cou d'Harry qui en rigolant s'était étalé par terre. Draco protesta mais ces cris se perdirent au fil du vent.

« Mais, vous allez arrêter sinon vous allez finir par l'étouffer, notre pauvre Harry. » plaisanta Lynara

Penauds, le couple de griffondors se levèrent, découvrant un Harry, rouge et essoufflé.

« Désolé vieux ! » dit Ron en aidant Harry à se relever.

« De rien, content de te revoir, mon vieux ! » dit-il en allant s'asseoir, de nouveau, sur les genoux de Draco. Celui-ci lui entoura la taille. Les deux griffondors écarquillèrent les yeux et un épais silence s'établit dans la pièce, jusqu'au cri de Ron.

« JE LE SAVAIT ! »

Là, tout le monde furent sur le cul. Même Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire.

« Tu le savais ? Hein ? »

« Ben, oui c'est logique. Vous passez votre temps à vous chercher pour vous battre sans dissant, c'est pas bien sorcier de voir qu'il y a anguille sur roche. »

« Hermione, tu es sûr que c'est Ron, tu sais notre copain avec les sentiments d'une cuillère à café ? »

« C'est que je croyez ! Attends deux minutes. Ron, si je te dis chocolat. »

« A TABLE ! »

« Oui, c'est bien Ron. Mais où il va ? »

« Ben, en cuisine, j'ai faim, moi ! »

Harry hocha la tête en rigolant, oui, c'est bien son vieux frère. Toujours aussi estomac sur pattes. Cependant il était content que Ron l'accepte aussi bien. Il soupira et se lova entre les bras de Draco qui lui embrassait tendrement la nuque.


	21. Et tout à une fin

**Chapitre 21 : Et tout à une fin.**

« Pff, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, le vieux fou ? » râla Draco.

Voilà plus d'une heure qu'ils attendaient dans ce bureau, voilà plus d'une heure que Draco était sur les nerfs parce qu'un joli petit démon que l'on dit endormis joue avec lui. Heureusement Blaise et Lynara sont partit il y a environ une demi heure. Harry, bercé par la respiration de Draco, s'était endormis comme une masse. Cependant, il avait des réactions bizarres : Draco ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Harry lui avait léché le cou ou s'était frotté contre lui. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il jeta Harry au sol et alla fermer la porte.

« Dray ? On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ? » dit Harry de fort mauvais humour.

Cependant, quand il vit les yeux assombris de Draco, il en oublia très vite ses questions. Il se leva.

« Euh, Dray, t'es sûr que ça va ? » dit-il en reculant

« Oui, oui. Il y a seulement un problème ! » répondit Draco. Il avança d'un pas prédateur.

« Ah ! » Harry déglutit et continua à reculer.

« Un petit démon s'est amusé à me chauffer atrocement ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Oh, le méchant, attends je vais aller le cherche ! »dit Harry en voulant s'esquiver.

« Pas la peine, il est devant moi ! » dit Draco en coinçant Harry contre le bureau du directeur.

« Moi ? Non, je dormais, tu le sais. Non ? » essaya de plaider Harry.

« Oui mais quand tu dors, tu deviens un sacré démon. »

Il s'attaqua au cou d'Harry. Cet endroit était sa zone la plus hétérogène. Son corps réagit automatiquement.

« Draco, arrête, tu…Aah ! » gémit-il.

« C'est de ta faute, petit démon. Fallait pas tenter le diable. »

« Mais le directeur… » Harry entoura le cou de Draco avec ses bras.

« Ira se faire voir ! Il n'avait qu'à se grouiller un peu. »

Harry, n'ayant plus d'argument et surtout ne voulant plus en émettre, s'abandonna aux mains expertes de Draco. Celui-ci attira Harry plus près de lui, lui montrant ainsi son état d'excitation. La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit en un « Oh » muet avant de se mordre la lèvre. Draco avait glissé ses mains sous son pull et taquinait les tétons. Harry se pencha en arrière, se pressant un peu plus contre le bassin de Draco. Celui-ci lui agrippa les hanches et s'attaqua à ses clavicules. Harry, ivre de plaisir, gémissait et entoura le bassin de son amant de ses jambes. Draco mimait l'acte tout en lui retirant son haut. Sa bouche, vorace, s'attaqua immédiatement aux deux morceaux de chairs roses. Harry haletait sous la douce morsure de son amant. Toutes ses appréhensions s'étaient envolées, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le directeur, interdit, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Aussitôt, il se tendit, perdant tous ses moyens. Draco, le voyant si peu réactif, s'en étonna et le regarda. Il dirigea ensuite son regard vers la porte. Il rougit à peine en voyant le directeur, contrairement à Harry qui devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il se dépêcha de sortir de l'étreinte de Draco et de se rhabiller.

Le directeur entra, sans dire un mot. Harry, trop gêné, n'osa pas le regarde.

« Hé bine, gamin ! T'es bien le digne fils de ton père ! » rigola une personne qu'Harry reconnut aussitôt.

Il bondit de son fauteuil pour aller se jeter dans les bras de son parrain. Il ne remarqua pas la présence d'une autre personne. Celle-ci eut un sourire tendre sur les lèvres puis alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Draco. Celui-ci lui serra la main, reconnaissant le frère de son amoureux.

« Harry, veux-tu bien me laisser ? Tu m'étouffes ! » plaisanta Sirius

Le survivant rougit légèrement avant de relâcher son parrain, un grand sourire sur les lèvres ?

« Harry, Sirius n'est pas la seule personne que je voulais te présenter. »

Il se retourna vers Draco et montra son voisin de la main. Harry en voyant son frère perdit son sourire et ses yeux s'embrumèrent. Il s'avança lentement, comme si il craignait avoir à faire à une hallucination. Il déposa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Thomas, avant de fondre en larme dans ses bras.

« Chut, petit frère, chut ! Je suis là, maintenant ! »

« Désolé, je suis si désolé ! Je…, excuse-moi ! » murmurait sans cesse Harry.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir abandonné son frère et de l'avoir laissé à une semi mort. Il s'en voulait d'être ce qu'il était et ainsi de l'avoir privé d'une famille aimante. Thomas le serra dans ses bras, essayant de le réconforter mais Harry semblait absent, comme enfermer dans un carcan de désolation. Draco, pour le sortir de cela, dû le gifler à 3 reprises. Harry se ressaisit un peu et alla se réfugier dans les bras de Draco. Son parrain, attristé par cette vie pour ses deux filleuls, lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Puis, il alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Thomas qui lui serra la main. Harry mit du temps à se calmer et encore grâce aux caresses de Draco.

« Bon, Harry, apparemment, tu connais déjà Thomas. Plus besoin de faire les présentations. »

« Euh, je sais seulement que… »

Harry fut interrompus par un bruit d'explosion. Tous se levèrent et voulurent descendre mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

« Pas grave, suivez-moi ! Il y a une porte qui mène directement à la grande salle. Celle-là, Tom ne peux la connaître ! »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous sûr que c'est Voldemort ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je le sais comme Harry le sais ! » répondit le directeur.

Tous se tournèrent vers Harry et ils furent surpris (sauf Draco qui l'avait déjà vu ainsi). Il n'était plus l'enfant pleurant sur sa vie trop dure. Il était à présent un guerrier au regard froid et dur mais tellement obstiné, il était… L'élu ! Dumbledore eut un sourire triste puis ouvrit une porte qui menait sur un long couloir suivit d'un escalier. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, ils entendirent un bruit de bataille. Sirius voulut s'élancer mais le bras d'Harry l'en empêcha.

« Pas de précipitation. Sirius et Thomas, occupez vous des mangemorts. Draco et Albus, des blessés. Je me charge de Tom ! »

« Mais… »

« Je sais. Tu veux être à mes côtés mais charge-toi des blessés, s'il te plait ! »

Draco hocha la tête puis jeta un sort à Harry qui haussa un sourcil.

« Pour savoir si tu es mal en point et où tu es ! »

Harry lui sourit puis sortit ses deux épées et sa baguette qu'il mit dans une encoche bien précis. Il se recula et envoya son pied dans la porte. Celle-ci alla s'abattre contre le mur, surprenant tout le monde. Les combats cessèrent le temps que le groupe d'Harry entre.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais veuillez prévenir Tom que je l'attends ! »

« Ah, je vois que notre invité-vedette est enfin arrivé ! Messieurs, veuillez accueillir comme il se doit monsieur Harry Potter, futur décédé ! »

« Tom, Tom, Tom. Tu me déçois énormément. Je pars cinq semaines et pendant ce temps-là, tu te gaves d'émission de variété moldu. Décevant vraiment ! »

Voldemort s'énerva, une veine sur sa tempe pulsait de plus en plus.

« On reprends ! Lucius, amenez-les moi ! » cria Voldemort.

Le groupe des mangemorts, situé derrière Tom, se scinda en deux. Lucius, cagoulé, s'approcha de son maître avec toute la prestance des Malfoys. Il eut pour son fils un sourire cruel et méprisant.

« Lucius, arrête de faire joujou et amène nos invités ! »

Apparemment Voldemort commençait à s'impatienter. Cela fit sourire Harry mais pas pour longtemps. Car derrière Lucius, il vit quatre personnes. Lynara, Blaise, Hermione et Ron avaient les mains liés et étaient tenus en joue par des mangemorts. Voldemort se rapprocha d'eux et surtout de Lynara qui blanchit.

« Voyons Harry, on ne dis pas bonjour à ses amis ? Quel manque de savoir-vivre ! »

Il tendit sa main blafarde et d'un doigt osseux caressa la joue de Lynara qui eut du mal à retenir un haut de cœur.

« Voyons, ne serais-tu pas cette charmante jeune fille qui me faussa compagnie sans m'avoir dit au revoir ? »

« Ne la touche pas ! » cria Blaise en se débattant.

« Ta gueule moucheron ! » dit un mangemort en donnant un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Blaise.

Draco voulut intervenir mais Harry l'en empêcha. Cela fit sourire Tom.

« Et bien Potter, tu n'interviens pas ? Ils n'ont donc aucune importance à tes yeux ? » ricana le lord

« Ne crois pas cela ! Seulement tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire ! » répondit Harry d'une voix calme.

Voldemort le regarda, interdit puis il entendit des exclamations horrifiées. Il se retourna et fut stupéfait. Devant lui, un mangemort se faisait sucer le sang d'une façon écoeurante. Cette scène ne dura que quelques secondes. Blaise, une lueur assassine, se retourna vers le lord et s'avança vers lui. Celui-ci, malgré sa prétention de n'avoir peur de rien, recula.

« Non, Blaise, occupe-toi des prisonniers ! Tom est pour moi. »

Le jeune Homme hocha la tête et alla libérer Lynara et les autres. Il n'eut qu'une parole.

« Tue-le lentement !... Pour Lynara ! »

Cette phrase marqua le début de l'acte final. Tous les élèves trop jeunes pour se battre furent évacués par les professeurs. Dumbledore, Draco et Pomfresh couraient un peu partout, soignant sur place ou les conduisant à l'infirmerie. Là-bas, il y avait la plupart des élèves de 1er à la 4éme année qui s'occupait des blessés et/ou de la sécurité.

* * *

Lynara, Ron et Hermione se battaient sous les ordres de Sirius ? Blaise et Thomas s'étaient éloignés des combats et entamèrent une discussion. Soudain, toutes les vitres de la grande salle éclatèrent en morceaux. Une nuée de chauve-souris entrèrent et se jetèrent sur les mangemorts. Harry sourit à Blaise qui lui répondit. Son attaque avait permit d'éliminer plus de la moitié des mangemorts. Harry, jouant avec ses épées s'avança vers Voldemort, un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres. Mais Lucius se mit en travers de sa route.

« Potter, maudit bâtard, c'est de ta faute si Draco s'est écarté de son destin. »

« Oh non père ! Vous vous trompez. Il m'a empêché de faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie ! » dit Draco en se mettant à côté d'Harry.

« Fils indigne, comment ose-tu ? » dit Lucius en se précipitant sur Draco qui recula et esquiva.

Il libéra ainsi le passage pour Harry.

* * *

« Alors, Tom, prêt pour une petite réunion de famille ? »

Pour toute réponse, Voldemort cracha par terre et fonça sur Harry, son épée devant lui. Harry le contra facilement avant de le repousser.

« Je vois que Godric t'a bien formé ! »

« Toi aussi ! Le combat risque d'être intéressant. »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage des deux hommes. Quelqu'un d'extérieur aurait pu croire à un combat amical. Mais s'en était tout autre. C'était un combat à mort, la lumière contre les ténèbres.

Harry d'un geste de la main créa une sphère qu'il agrandit. Toutes les personnes aux alentours furent repoussées. Voldemort regarda le dôme et siffla d'admiration.

« Pas mal mais pourquoi ? Attends laisse moi deviner, pour protéger les autres de nos sortilèges perdus. »

« Faux, pour avoir le privilège d'être le seul à te liquider. »

Il sourit et ses deux lames s'embrassèrent. Celles de Voldemort aussi mais les flammes qui les entouraient étaient noires, aussi sombres que des ailes de corbeau.

Ce fut de nouveau lui qui débuta le combat. Harry le laissa venir avant d'esquiver à la dernière seconde. Tom fut désarçonné et Harry en profita pour lui donner un coup de pommeau dans le dos. Puis il s'éloigna pendant que Tom se relevait.

« Arrête de jouer avec moi ! » râla Voldemort

Harry lui sourit narquoisement et attaqua : il fonça sur Voldemort mais s'arrêta brusquement et lui lança un sort qui l'atteint en pleine poitrine. Tom en eut le souffle coupé mais rien d'autre. Cela lui donna l'impression d'être une sourire dans les griffes d'un chat. Il haïssa cette idée.

« Bon dieu, mais à quoi tu joues ? »

« Oh, c'est pas beau de dire des gros mots ! »

Voldemort serra les dents et réattaqua. Ses attaques étaient de plus en plus brouillons. Il se laisse guider par sa haine et sa vengeance. Harry souriait, son plan, pour le moment, marchait à merveille et Tom ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Draco, lui, attaquait son père sans relâche et bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais, Lucius était fier de son fils. Il avait déjà réussi à lui faire deux ou trois blessures superficielles et une beaucoup plus grave.

« Alors, fils, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Tu me déçois. »

« Mais bien sûr, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis indemne et vous non ! »

Lucius serra les dents puis attaqua. Il combina plusieurs sorts mais seuls quelques uns arrivèrent à toucher Draco et ils firent assez de dégâts comme cela. Il s'écroula à terre, le corps couvert de blessures. Son père se rapprocha de lui et s'agenouilla, après tout c'était son unique fils. Il pouvait bien lui accordé une dernière faveur avant de le tuer.

« Dis mon fils, quel est ton dernier souhait ? »

Draco murmura quelque chose mais tellement doucement que son père n'entendit rien. Il se baissa jusqu'à coller son oreille contre la bouche de son fils.

« Avada kedavra ! »

Les yeux de Lucius s'écarquillèrent et son regard descendit vers son ventre où Draco avait enfoncé sa baguette. Il regarda son fils qui lui sourit.

« Adieu père, bon retour en enfer ! »

Il ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience. Il sentit vaguement qu'on enlevait le corps de son père et qu'on le soulevait puis se fut le trou noir.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Harry avait arrêté d'éviter ses attaques mais ripostait avec toute la hargne dont il disposait. Il avait réussi à blesser le lord plusieurs fois mais cela restait trop superficiel à son goût. Soudain, il sentit sa bague le brûler et comprit que Draco avait un problème. Il décida donc d'en finir le plus rapidement possible. Il se plaça au centre de la sphère, se créa un bouclier et ferma les yeux. Voldemort, pensant qu'Harry avait abandonné, attaqua. Il avait oublié les enseignements d'Helga et surtout le plus important d'entre eux, les incantations de l'amour. Une douce chaleur entoura Harry, aussi douce que l'étreinte d'une mère. Cela stoppa Voldemort. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette chaleur ne lui annonçait rien de bon. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire mais rien ne venait. La chaleur s'amplifia et Harry se mit à parler dans une langue inconnue. Cela fit mal à Tom qui lâcha ses épées et tomba à genoux. Il se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles. Puis soudain tout cessa. Il releva la tête et eut un frisson d'épouvante. Harry s'avança, les yeux totalement verts, on ne voyait qu'un point noir. Autour de lui flottait une brume de couleur dorée.

« Connais-tu l'amour, Tom ? »

Cette simple phrase fut pour lui un poignard dans le cœur.

« Si tu ne le connais pas, je vais te l'apprendre. »

Voldemort releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux. Harry était à deux centimètre de lui, les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes, dans un état d'abandon qui fit frémir Tom. La brume dorée avait disparu mais il pouvait encore sentir sa présence. Il regarda, sans pouvoir bouger, le jeune homme s'agenouiller devant lui et se rapprocher. Harry prit le visage du lord entre ses mains et apposa ses lèvres sur celles de Tom, surpris. Soudain, il sentit une balle d'énergie entrer dans sa bouche. Il voulut la recracher mais son corps refusait de lui obéir, la boule continua sa poursuite. Il porta ses mains à sa gorge et sa bouche se déforma en un cri muet. Une chaleur insupportable se diffusa à travers lui. Harry lui sourit, se leva et s'écarta.

« Voilà, tu connais à présent la chaleur de l'amour ! »

Derrière lui, le corps de Tom s'embrassa brusquement et se consuma rapidement. Harry sourit et enleva son bouclier ainsi que sa sphère. Devant lui, l'attendant, il retrouva tous ses amis mais il ne vit pas parmi eux la chevelure blonde de son amour. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de demander où était Draco car il sombra dans l'inconscience.

**« Marraine, marraine, elle est où la suite de l'histoire ? »

* * *

**

Grand bonjour à tous. Grande nouvelle cette histoire est bientôt finie. Normallement le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivit cette histoire.


	22. on me cache quelque chose

Bonjour à tous, ce chapitre est le dernier ( enfin, normallement). Je préviens, il est assez spécial.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivit dans cette fics et surtout La-shinegami et onarluca dont j'adore leur histoires. gros bisou Lynara. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 22: On me cache quelque chose!

Voilà maintenant plus de deux heures que je suis dans ma chambre. Pas que je m'en plaigne, elle est magnifique. Tout y est pour rappeler l'art japonais. Le sol est en tatamis, les murs donnent l'impression d'être en papier. Mon lit est assez bas pour être considéré comme un lit japonais bien qu'on ne puisse le ranger. Seulement j'ai un problème. JE N'AI PAS LA SUITE !

Oh, excusez-moi, je vais trop vite. Je me présente Isabelle Malfoy pour vous servir. Bon, normalement c'est Potter-Malfoy mais je trouve que cela ne le fait pas. Et puis Isabelle Potter, ça fait moins classe. Continuons, je suis la fille, comme vous avez dû le deviner, d'Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy. Imaginez la réputation à Poudlard, soûlant à force ! Physiquement, je suis plutôt banal à par peut-être pour mes cheveux. Ils longs et noires, cependant devant j'ai deux mèches blondes qui encadrent un visage fin. Sinon je suis banale, ni trop mince, ni trop grosse et les yeux verts-gris. Par contre niveau caractère…Pour papa, j'ai un caractère typiquement malfoysien, donc de merde. Pour Daddy, je suis parfaite, avec, je cite, un petit côté casse-cou qui fait tout mon charme. Voilà vous savez à peu près tout de moi à par mon âge. J'ai 17 les 14 février. (Cadeau de Daddy à papa, imaginez sa tête !). C'est-à-dire aujourd'hui. Je suis majeure dans le monde magique, je suis majeure dans le monde magique ; lalalalaalala (chanson d'aribo c'est bo la vie)

Hum, bon revenons à mon problème. Comme cadeau, ma marraine, Lynara, m'a offert un cahier, ou plutôt un bloc de dessin. J'avoue, au départ, je n'ai pas sauté de joie puis en feuilletant les pages, j'ai vu s'étaler sous mes yeux curieux comme pas deux la vie de mes parents, TOUTE la vie de mes parents (berk, j'avais pas besoin de ça !)Seulement voilà. IL N'Y A PAS LA FIN ! Sniff. Et donc je râle, je tempête, je fulmine sous le regard ébahis de mes parents qui ne comprennent rien (je suis sortie de ma chambre, suivez un peu !). Mais je ne suis pas folle, je veux la suite. 'T' à l'heure !

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, j'ai pris la poudre de cheminette et hop ! Direction le manoir de ma marraine. En temps normal, je ne l'aurais pas fait mais je veux absolument la suite même s'il y a un risque. Et puis, à 17 ans, on sait se défendre contre les vampires. Bon, elle est où ? Le manoir est lugubre, j'ai due atterrir dans la partie non habitée et avec mon sens de la l'orientation, je ne suis pas dans la merde ! Un bruit me fait sursauter. Mamaan, au secours, je ne veux pas être mordue ! Stop ! On respire, c'est peut-être un rat ? Non, pas un rat ! Je n'aime pas les rats ! Une souris, c'est une adorable petite souris toute blanche. Je respire un grand coup avant de continuer à avancer. Ce couloir est silencieux, cela me fait froid dans le dos. Tiens de la lumière ! Je me rapproche de la source. C'est une porte entrebâillée. Je me penche pour regarder, mais une main se plaque sur ma bouche et me tire en arrière. Cette main est froide et dure. Un frisson parcoure mon dos. Je connais ce sentiment, j'ai peur et en même temps, j'aime cette sensation ! Papa, au secours, je ne suis pas normale ! Ouin, je vais me mettre à pleurer.

« Alors princesse, on se balade ? » me chuchota le vampire.

Oh, le salopard, je vais le tuer. Me faire une peur pareille ! Je le léche la main et comme d'habitude, cela le fait glousser. Il me lâche et je me retourne. On est dans son salon. Il est magnifique. De lourdes tentures en velours rouges pendent le long des murs, créant une atmosphère intime. Les fauteuils, assez bas entourent la cheminée qui est éteinte. Il me tourne le dos et je me permets de m'asseoir dans un fauteuil rouge. Il n'a pas changé depuis ces deux dernières années, la peau un peu plus blanche, peut-être. Il se rapproche de moi et me tends un verre de whisky et un verre de sang pour lui.

« Comment va ma princesse favorite ? » demande-t-il d'un air taquin.

Je souris et lui répond d'une voix claire. » Je vais bien mais tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Tu m'en vois désolé, ma princesse, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu voulais peut-être me voir ? »

Je rigole avant de secouer la tête. Il est toujours aussi débile et pourtant c'est un côté si mignon. Il me regarda avant de me sourire.

« Je suis venue voir ma marraine. Et arrête de m'appeler Princesse, on dirais que j'ai six ans ! » Râlais-je pour la forme.

Il me sourit de plus belle et moi, comme une idiote, je rougis. Je ne comprends pas, non, en faite j'essaye de nier les réactions de mon corps et de mon cœur.

« Tu seras toujours ma princesse, à moins que tu préfère mon poussin ? » demande-t-il narquoisement.

« Non, merci ! » je grommelle, il est fourbe et moi trop pousouffle à mon goût. Il se rapproche de moi et j'ai peur : je tremble, j'ai des frissons.

« Tu lui voulais quoi à ta marraine ? » Il est si proche de moi que je peux sentir son souffle chaud, en paradoxe avec sa peau glacée.

« Je..je voulais savoir la suite de l'histoire de mes parents. Elle s'arrête après leur évanouissement. »

« Je te la raconte si tu veux. »

Je le regardai avec espoir et m'installe mieux. Il me sourit, sûrement dû à mon empressement.

« Je ne connais pas tout, je te raconte ce que je sais et ai vu. «

Dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

**Flash-back : pov vampire**

Après qu'Harry fut conduit à l'infirmerie, Blaise nous ordonna d'aider les vivants à remettre de l'ordre dans leur école. Nous dûment répertorié les mangemorts morts et les entasser dans le parc. L'odeur de sang, écoeurante pour les vivants, mit nos nerfs à rudes épreuves. Certes nous avions bu mais c'était comme étaler de la nourriture devant un affamé. Heureusement, Blaise nous permit de mordre les mangemorts gravement blessé ou de partir nous restaurer mais on devait revenir ensuite. Les vivants s'occupèrent des vivants des deux camps. Les vaincus furent jugés et beaucoup reçurent le baiser final. Quel gâchis ! Les vivants de l'autre camps firent des fêtes dans tout leur pays, oubliant l'homme et son aimé qui dormaient dans une sinistre infirmerie.

Ils étaient magnifiques, Harry avec ses cheveux noirs et Draco avec ses cheveux blond formaient une sorte de ying yang. Ils réussirent rien qu'avec leur présence à calmer les nerfs éprouvés des blessés que cette sombre bataille avait faite. Je fus assigné à leur garde et cela ne me dérangea pas. La magie qui émanait d'Harry répondait à celle de Draco et apaisait ma faim. Je pus rester à leur côté pendant six jours avec seul leur magie et le sommeil comme nourriture. J'étais alors un jeune vampire et je ne pouvais rester plus de deux jours sans boire. A la fin du sixième jour, alors que je me réveillais de mon sommeil, je sentis que leur magie s'était estompée par contre, il régnait dans cette pièce vide d'autre personne, une chaleur presque bestiale. Le lit où Draco avait dormit était entouré d'un mur opaque ne me laissant aucun doute sur leur activité. Je quittais la salle, leur laissant un peu plus d'intimité et allias prévenir Blaise qu'ils étaient réveillé.

J'allai ensuite me restaurer. Quand je revins dans la salle, il y avait Blaise et ta marraine devant tes parents nus et rouges de honte. A mon arrivé, Blaise se retourna et me sourit. Son air ne m'annonça rien de bon, mais je ne su dire si c'est pour moi ou pour le couple. D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Il me nomma garde-malade pendant 1 mois, je devais les suivre ne les quittant que la nuit pour aller manger. Cela ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure mais aux grommellements de tes parents, ils n'avaient vraiment pas envie. J'essayai d'engager la conversation mais le regard d'Harry m'en dissuada automatiquement.

Je décidais de m'éclipser et de m'arranger pour refiler mon boulot à un autre mais bizarrement personne ne voulut. Allez comprendre pourquoi. Je leur laissai une heure avant de les rejoindre. Je ne voulais pas les trouver dans une situation compromettante. Déjà qu'ils doivent me supporter. Je toquai à la porte et me glissa silencieusement à l'intérieur. Heureusement pour moi, ils n'avaient pas bougé (ils en auraient été capable) et s'étaient simplement endormis. En bon garde-malade, je remis les membres que dépassaient avant de remonter la couverture. Bon je ne vais pas m'éterniser à te raconter tous leurs voyages. En 1 mois, ils virent plus de 5 pays dont le Japon où ils restèrent plus de quinze jours, l'Australie pour une semaine. C'est d'ailleurs là-bas qu'ils te consurrent selon mes calculs. Je te dirais seulement que comme tous les couples, il eurent des disputes où ils se réconcillèrent dans le lit et qu'à la naissance de leur princesse, ils furent les plus heureux au monde et décidèrent de lui donner ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu avoir enfant. J'espère que j'ai pu répondre à tes attentes.

**Fin Pov**

Dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui, ce cher Armand. Il est toujours adorable avec moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes parents ne veulent pas que je reste avec lui. Je crois que le faite qu'il ait été leur garde-malade les gène beaucoup. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je dois rentrer pourtant je n'ai pas envie de quitter ses bars. Attendez, je vous explique. Durant l'histoire, je me suis couché la tête sur ses genoux. Et il a l'art de m'apaiser rien qu'en me caressant les cheveux. J'en ronronne presque. Finalement je suis restée, il n'y avait quand même que mes parents qui m'attendaient au manoir, j'aurais bien voulut une fête mais on ne ne peux pas tout avoir.

Soudain, la porte du salon alla brutalement rencontré le mur, nous fessant sursauter tous les deux.

« Isabelle, on peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? » hurla mon père (Harry, pour ceux qui ne suivent pas.)

Euh, je crois que j'ai un problème, euh non, deux en faite.

Je suis partie sans rien leur dire

Je suis avec Armand

Bon on respire et on se lance.

« Je suis partie retrouver marraine pour qu'elle me raconte la suite de son cadeau mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Armand a eut alors la gentillesse de me raconter ce que je voulais savoir. J'allais bientôt renter. » dis-je d'un seul souffle.

C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que papa est sur le point d'exploser alors que Daddy est blême. Ma marraine a emmené le reste autre part. j'ai le sentiment qu'on me cacher quelque chose qui n'est pas pour me plaire.

« Tu lui à raconter quoi, vampire ! » ça y est, papa a explosé mais cette fois-ci, je vais lui montrer de quoi je suis capable.

« Votre histoire. Dans ma chambre, il y a un cahier où toute votre vie est dessinée seulement je n'ai pas la suite ! »

« Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir demandé alors ? » Daddy toujours aussi pragmatique

« Parce que je n'arrive jamais à l'avoir. Depuis l'âge de 16 ans j'essaye de savoir mais dés que je demande vous partez dans un monde où je n'ai pas ma place. Regarde papa. »

Il a de nouveau le regard qui est dans le lointain et remplit d'amour. Daddy soupire et s'assit. Armand est derrière moi, je le sens tendre une main sûrement pour me la mettre sur l'épaule mais je l'en dissuade. N'envenimons pas plus les choses. Il comprend car il s'éloigne et nous sert 2 whisky et une limonade (je n'aime pas trop l'alcool, un verre me suffit.) et s'assit. Moi je vais m'asseoir avec Daddy. Il me semble beaucoup plus fatiguer pour le moment. Il a des cernes sous les yeux et le teint beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et cela m'inquiète beaucoup. Papa regarde Armand avec haine avant de s'asseoir. Je soupire je ne comprends pas pour il réagit comme cela.

« Nous sommes désolé, rien n'explique notre comportement, un trop grand amour peut-être » dit Daddy en me serrant la main.

« Je ne demande pas d'explication, je voulais savoir et j'ai su. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ? »

« Arrête de l'agresser ! Il ne t'a rien fait ! »

Il me regarde surpris que je m'oppose à lui. Et ce que je vois dans ces yeux me fait mal. Je crois que je l'ai blessé mais il doit comprendre qu'Armand est mon ami et je ne fais pas casser une si grande amitié pour des arguments sans fondements. Il soupire et demande plus gentiment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconter ? On peut peut-être compléter… »

Je lui souris fière de son effort pour me comprendre.

« Il m'a raconté comment marraine et tonton vous avait trouvé dans une drôle de situation et qu'il a fini en garde-malade. Ce que tu n'as pas beaucoup apprécié mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lui en veux encore ? »

Abasourdis, il se retourne et regarde Armand avec un air de poisson hors de l'eau sur le visage. Armand lui sourit et secoue la tête. Mon père soupire et commence à sortir. Daddy reste un peu avant de sortir à son tour.

« Armand tu nous l'amènera dans le salon dans une heure ou deux d'accord ? D'ici là, pas de bêtise. »

Je ne comprends pas ce retournement de situation. Mais j'en oublie mes question quand les bras d'Armand m'entoure la taille. Ils me cachent quelque chose, j'en suis sûre, tout comme je suis sûre d'aimer mes parents malgré cela.


	23. flashback

**Je sais que normalement j'avais dit que c'était le dernier chapitre pour le 22 mais l'histoire a tourné autrement. Que voulez vous les perso n'en font qu'à leur mode. Celui-ci est vraiment le dernier, il explique le 22 dans un énorme flash-back**

Chapitre 23 : Flash-back finale

Ils étaient partis dés le lendemain pour le Japon. Ils avaient trouvé un petit hôtel traditionnel. Le premier jour fut parfait. Ils avaient passé leur matinée dans un salon de massage. Ils avaient pris un bain dans une source d'eau chaude en plein air. Cela avait été très relaxant et très…Mm…Instructif. Après une heure et demie, ils avaient eu droit à un massage aux pierres chaudes et à l'huile de riz. L'après-midi, ils avaient bu le thé lors d'une cérémonie servit par des geishas. Ils avaient vu un autre univers, raffinée et doux. Cependant le lendemain, le retour d'Armand jeta un froid dans le groupe. Il était couvert de sang.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? » demanda Harry, inquiet pour le vampire.

« Rien qui t'intéresse pour le moment ! Bonne nuit ! » il avait parlé d'un ton sec qui choqua Harry.

« Oh, c'est bon ! » dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Draco ne savait pas quoi faire. Il décida de sortir à la suite d'Harry. Cependant il fut empêché par Armand.

« Reste, laisse-le pour le moment, je dois te parler ! » dit Armand avec une tel conviction que Draco ne pu que le suivre.

* * *

Harry marchait sans but dans les rues de cette petite ville. Il souriait, pour une fois qu'il est libre de se promener ainsi. Soudain, il entendit des rires, des rires d'enfants. Ceux-ci se dirigeaient vers le jeune homme en jouant avec un ballon en cuir. Puis l'un d'eux, un garçon à la chevelure rousse shoota un peu trop fort. La balle se dirigea vers Harry qui l'arrêta du pied. C'est la première fois depuis Alexandre qu'il retouche un ballon. Le gamin se mit devant lui et s'inclina. Harry fit de même et le duel commença. La balla passait d'un pied à l'autre, attendant l'attaque du garçon roux. Cela fit sourire Harry, voilà un duel comme il les aime, un pour s'amuser. Puis le roux passa à l'attaque sous les acclamations de ses amis. Il rata la balle deux fois avant de la récupérer. Harry s'inclina signifiant sa défaite. Le gamin lui sourit puis partit rejoindre ses amis qui l'acclamèrent en grand vainqueur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Harry était en paix avec lui-même. Un rire cristallin attira son attention. Devant une vielle maison, une grand-mère le regarda avec bienveillance. Harry s'inclina pour lui dire bonjour. La grand-mère fit de même puis le pris d'entrer.

« Tu es respectueux étranger, c'est bien ! Je voudrais te parler ! »

« Que veux tu grand-mère ? »

« Je sais qui tu es ! L'âge apporte sagesse mais bien plus encore. Des choses en-dehors du commun des mortels. »

Harry hocha la tête, un sourire en coin en pensant à Albus Dumbledore et sa prévoyance sur tout.

« Je tiens à te donner un conseil. Ne lutte pas à contre courant, cela ne sert à rien, sauf à couler. Ce que tu cherches à empêcher se déroulera de toute façon. »

Harry regarda cette drôle de grand-mère qui lui souriait avec bienveillance. Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Garde ce conseil précieusement en toi. La compréhension est une chose qui arrive toujours à point nommée. Le moment venu, tu comprendras ! Maintenant va, ton ami blond t'attend. »

Draco ! Il l'avait laissé seul avec un vampire couvert de sang.

Il se dépêcha de rentrer à l'auberge où une très jolie jeune femme l'accueillit et le prévint qu'Armand était ressortit. Bizarre, ce n'est pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de sortir le jour. Inquiet, il se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Draco. Il ne le trouva pas dans le petit salon où il aimait lire quand ils étaient à l'hôtel.

« Draco ? Dray ? » cria-t-il.

Personne ne lui répondit mais en tendant l'oreille, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un pleurait dans leur chambre. Il y alla et y trouva Draco en larme devant une photo qui datait de leur voyage dans le temps, le premier avec Narcissa, Lily Severus et les maraudeurs. Il passait son doigt sur le portrait de sa mère, qui lui souriait.

« Dray ? »

Il releva la tête et lui sourit tristement avant de retourner à la contemplation de la photo. Harry s'assit à ses côtés et l'attira contre lui ;

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dray ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Ma mère ! Elle est morte ! Tu sais, je pensais renouer avec elle comme avant après notre voyage ! Mais elle est morte ! »

« Chut poussin, chut. Comment as-tu su que… ? »

Harry essaya de calmer Draco qui était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Elle est morte ! ELLE EST MORTE ! Dis-le Harry, DIS LE ! » hurla Draco

« Calme-toi ! Explique-moi comment tu l'as su. »

« Armand… ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? C'est lui qui… ? »

« Non ! C'est lui qui la trouver et il a même essayer de la sauver ! »

« Mouais. Mais comment l'a-t-il trouvé ? » dit Harry, absolument pas convaincu.

« Je ne sais pas ! Il a seulement dit qu'elle avait dit mon nom. »

« Comment sait-il que c'est elle ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! »

« Te l'a-t-il décris précisément ? »

« Non ! Seulement qu'elle était blonde et qu'elle avait les yeux bleus. Elle a dit mon nom, Harry, mon nom ! »

« Et alors, Draco, ce n'est peut-être pas elle ! Il y a trop d'incertitude ! »

« Mais, mais… »

« Draco, appelle en Angleterre et demande à Blaise d'aller vérifier, après on verra. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et pris son portable. Harry lui serra la main en souriant.

« Allo, Blaise ? Oui c'est Draco ! Dis pourrais-tu aller au manoir et voir si mère va bien. Non, c'est rien, oui merci. »

Il raccrocha et attendit. Le portable ne tarda pas à sonner.

« Allo ? Oui. Alors ? Comment elle n'est pas là ? Mais… Elle est partie mais où ? Au Japon ? Non ! Non, ça va. Merci Blaise. Au revoir ! »

Il raccrocha et regarda Harry. Celui-ci compris et l'attira dans une étreinte réconfortante. Draco pleura de tout son soûl et finit par s'endormir. Harry le coucha puis alla voir si Armand était rentré entre temps. Il devait savoir où la mère de Draco avait été tué et comment et par qui, surtout.

« Armand, tu es là ? Brr, morbide sa chambre. »

Toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées et il y avait un cercueil en bois noir au milieu. Il regarda à l'intérieur, des fois que le vampire y dormait. Mais il n'y avait qu'un vieux livre sur le satin rouge. Curieux comme pas deux, Harry l'ouvrit et lit l'épitaphe. Le livre en lui-même était sinistre. Les lettres s'étalaient sur du vélin dans un couleur proche du sang.. Les reliures étaient de couleur noir ébène et faisait pensé à des roses fanés. Une phrase le fit frissonner.

**Quand viendra l'anniversaire de tous les amoureux, fille à l'allure angélique, elle seracadeau d'un couple à l'amour puissant.**

**Née d'un ange et d'un vélane, elle sera,avec l'aide de safamille et deson protecteur, pour des siècles, la reines des deux mondes. **

**Reine des damnés, reine céleste, elle sera le lien indestructible des deux mais sa vie sera amère à ses yeux, son amour n'aura pas lieu d'être.**

**Elle sera à l'origine d'une guerre de pouvoir, une guerre entre deux êtres qui la chériront plus que tous. Son choix sera décisif.**

**Elle aura le nom d'une reine, aux pouvoirs puissants qui sema le trouble en Europe.(1) Son nom sera…**

Un bruit fit sursauter Harry. Il ferma en triple vitesse le livre et le déposa sur la table qu'il y avait juste à côté du cercueil. Quand il se retourna, il tomba nez à nez avec Armand. Celui-ci le regarda bizarrement, puis tomba sur le livre. Il avança pour le prendre puis regarda Harry. Une lueur d'inquiétude s'alluma dans ses yeux.

« Tu as lu ? »

Lu quoi ? » Harry préféra jouer la carte de l'innocent. Cependant cela ne marcha guère sur Armand qui le regarda fixement, mais comme il n'avait pas de preuves, il fut obligé de laisser tomber.

« Que faites-tu là ? »

« Je voulais en savoir plus sur la mort de la mère de Draco. »

« Oh, il te l'a dit.

« Normal, je l'aime comme lui m'aime et on s'est juré de tout nous dire. Alors ? »

« Quand je suis arrivé dans la ruelle, je croyais avoir à faire à une droguée à la limite de l'overdose mais je suis tombé sur une femme, lacérée, en sang qui murmurait inlassablement Draco…Draco. Comme elle lui ressemblait fort, j'ai su que c'était quelqu'un de sa famille. J'ai essayé de la soigner mais elle était beaucoup trop blessée. »

« Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir fait boire de ton sang ? Blaise m'a dit qu'il avait des vertus cicatrisantes. »

« Pour la soigner, elle aurait du devenir un vampire. Mais elle refusa, elle me dit seulement de dire à son ange, je ne sais pas comment elle savait que Draco était avec moi, que malgré sa froideur, elle l'aimait plus que tout et qu'elle bénissait sa descendance. Et elle en a bien besoin ; » murmura-t-il à la fin, plus pour lui-même mais Harry l'entendit.

Il eut alors la désagréable sensation que les quelques phrases qu'il avait lu dans le livre le concernaient. Il secoua la tête et se dit qu'il devait être fatigué s'est tout.

« Merci beaucoup. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Petite question, tu as fait quoi du corps ? »

« Je l'ai mis dans le caveau des Black au Japon. »

Harry hocha la tête et retourna se coucher auprès de Draco. Le lendemain matin, il avait oublié les phrases et ils allèrent au cimetière rendre un dernier hommage à Narcissa. Sirius était déjà là avec Lynara, Blaise et Severus. Sirius alla embrasser Harry et Draco.

« Comment avez-vous su ? »

« La tapisserie du manoir des Black et le coup de téléphone de Draco. Comme je sais qu'elle était au Japon pour essayer de te voir, j'ai supposé que tu l'avais enterré ici. » dit Sirius en regardant Draco.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et se recueillit devant la tombe. Il y avait une série de nom dont celui du frère de Sirius et celui de la mère de Tonks.

« Bizarre que Regulus y soit, normalement ce tombeau est pour les rejetés de la famille ou les sorciers pour la magie blanche, mais bon, cela restera un mystère. » dit Sirius avant de rentrer avec Severus.

Blaise et Lynara demandèrent comment ça allait avec Armand.

« Bof, comme avec une nounou qu'on ne veux pas dans les pattes. » dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Allez, vieux encore un mois, tu peux tenir le coup. »

« Non, pitié, tout mais pas ça. » dit Harry avec des air de chanteuse d'opéra au bord de l'agonie.

Ils rigolèrent encore un moment avant que Lynara de décrète qu'il était temps de rentrer. Elle était fatiguée et les transplannages la fatiguaient encore plus ces temps-ci mais c'était normal puisqu'elle était enceinte d'un mois. Harry ouvrit grand la bouche tandis que Draco sauta au cou de la jeune maman. Les félicitations fusèrent avant que le couple de disparaissent dans un pop synchro.

Draco et Harry décidèrent de rester à l'hôtel aujourd'hui, alors ils rentrèrent tranquillement. Arrivé là-bas, Draco alla prendre une douche, tandis qu'Harry rangeait un petit peu et commandait leur dîner.

* * *

Draco se prélassait sous le jet d'eau chaude. Quelle dure journée ! Puis un courant d'air le fit frissonner. Il ne se retourna pas, reconnaissant l'odeur de l'intrus qui se colla à lui.

« Alors petit dragon, on prend toute l'eau chaude ? »

« Mm, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu… »

Harry qui était en train de déposer des baisers papillons dans le cou de son amant, sourit.

« T'as perdu ta langue ? Tu veux de l'aide pour la retrouver ? »

Harry le retourna et l'embrassa. Draco entoura le cou de son amant de ses bras. La pluie d'eau qui tombait sur eux les renvoya dans un autre lieu. Une forêt vierge, sous une cascade.

Harry mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Draco, quémandant l'entrée. Le blond la lui offrit sans rechigner. Leurs langues se caressèrent.

« Je crois que je l'ai retrouvé. Je vais vérifier ! »

Le baiser se fit plus passionné, plus ardent. Harry se colla à Draco qui gémit en sentant leur deux sexes se frôler. Les mains d'Harry explorèrent le corps de son amant comme un sculpteur, comme s'il voulait inscrire les courbes de ce corps dans sa tête. Elles descendirent dans son dos jusqu'au creux de reins, provoquant des frissons. Puis l'une d'elles disparut. L'eau se fit plus froid sans l'être trop non plus.

« Mon corps brûle en ta présence, petit dragon. »dit Harry dans le cou de Draco.

Celui-ci haletait. Le corps chaud d'Harry, ses baisers, ses mains, plus le contraste de l'eau sur eux étaient tout simplement trop bon. Ses jambes avaient bien du mal à le tenir debout. Il s'adossa à la paroi de la douche. Harry retira ses mains de son dos et commença à taquiner ses tétons, dressé par le plaisir. Quand à sa bouche, elle dérivait pour le plus grand plaisir du blond vers le bas. Cependant, il ne s'occupa pas du sexe qui était douloureusement dressé. Un liquide blanchâtre y perlait déjà. Harry lécha une cicatrice que Draco avait sur l'aine, tellement près de son excitation que Draco frémit en sentant le souffle chaud d'Harry sur sa hampe.

« Harry … Ahh… S'il te plait… Mmm… C'est trop… ! »

Les mains d'Harry relâchèrent les tétons pour maintenir les hanches de Draco qui bougeaient sur le rythme d'une chanson universel. Il l'obligea à arrêter, à ne plus bouger. Puis, du bout de la langue, il récupéra le liquide. Ce contact trop fugace électrisa Draco. Son sexe vibrait de plus en plus, il pulsait sur le rythme endiablé de son cœur.

« Harry… J'en peux plus. »

« Calme, petit dragon, ton serpent va bientôt avoir son dus. »

Il lécha la hampe sur sa longueur faisant hoqueter Draco qui ferma les yeux. Puis brusquement, Harry prit le sexe en bouche et le suça avidement. Draco se arqua, recherchant une respiration qu'il avait accessoirement perdue. Ses ongles griffaient le mur cherchant un point d'accroche. Mais il perdit rapidement pied. Ses jambes ne le soutenant plus, il s'écroula. Harry le récupéra dans ses bras.

« Alors petit dragon, déjà fatigué ? »

« Moi… Jamais ! » dit Draco d'une voix haletante.

« Tant mieux, j'ai faim ! »

Avant que Draco ne comprenne, Harry était déjà rentré en lui. Cette entrée brutale lui fit mal et paradoxalement le même plaisir que lors de la fellation. Il se pressa contre Harry cherchant à avoir plus de contact encore. Le rythme était rapide et tellement bestiale que Draco crut que son cœur allait lâcher. Son sexe, dur, se frottait contre leurs abdomens, lui donnant la sensation de prendre Harry en même temps que lui. Il gémissait en réponse à ceux d'Harry, puis il vit le septième ciel, suivit de très près par Harry.

* * *

Ils restèrent un moment à se remettre sous l'eau qui devient peu à peu glacer. Ils sortir et s'enroulèrent dans deux épaisses sortie de bain. Quand ils sortirent de la salle de bain. Armand les attendait. Il eut un sourire en coin et s'approcha de Draco. Il posa sa main sur le ventre du blond et dit un phrase qui fit revenir en tête le livre et ses propos à Harry.

« Ainsi le destin est en marche. » dit Armand avec un léger sourire.

* * *

(1) C'est d'Isabelle la catholique, reine d'espagne, elle fut entre autre à l'origine de la grande inquisition ( idiote)

Et voilà cette histoire est terminée. Mais peut-être y aura-t-il une suite consacrée à Isabelle peut-être mais cela dépend de vous. Bye Lynara.


End file.
